Battlefields in silence
by lapa5
Summary: The 4th ninja war has ended. In it's ruins, the heroes of this manga build a new world. My ending to Kishimoto's story. Pairings: NaruHina and SasuSaku. I worked on keeping their personalities and growth realistic, in the new setting. M for chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1: Resolution

Dragging her bruised body out of bed Sakura looked outside the window. It was long since she actually felt the sun's warmth on her face. It was all over, but staring up at the sky allowed her to pretend it never happened just for a fief seconds.  
The emergency room outside was crawling with medics who were about to end their 48 hour shifts and were eagerly listening to the sounds of new work force waking up.

Shinoby trauma ward 2.  
Severely injured. Most dieing. A fief recovering. Naruto's bed in the middle of the room, the blonde man connected to unconscious Uchiha Sasuke next to him with chakra tubes allowing the exchange of bright red chakra that Sakura herself directed and used to her advantage. She took a shot gambling on Sasuke's life discarding all other known procedures, and got lucky. The thought of her killing him on the hospital bed disturbed her. But only because it wasn't so strange anymore. For once the lives of these two men were in her hands. That night she realized what power felt like. She could have lifted her hands of Sasuke's body and decided the fate of the ninja world in one moment. Now everything was going back to deceit, greed, robbery, division and politics... Sasuke Uchiha "the perfect excuse".  
She could have chosen Naruto's path for him. The easier one. He fulfilled his promise, what could he have done about it?

Walking around in her white scrubs she rarely saw people anymore. They were amputations, abdominal and chest injuries, stab injuries, cuts, infections, dehydrated and malnourished, comas and the living dead. It occupied her for a while, made her look away.

A ninja from her division was needed on the front, was injured and grew a hematoma no one could drain. It exploded the night before. She was standing above him administering no more than pain killers, as he was not going to leave his bed again. This man, named Arata, has a wife and a kid outside. The woman wasn't crying. As if all of the tears have leaked out of her. She was holding her child with a numb expression on her face. Sakura spoke:

-You will not recover. I can not do anything, but one thing for you.

The man's eyes were calmly and softly capturing Sakura's. She seemed to have known what Arata wanted to tell her. His eyes started watering. He slowly looked down and closed them. She disconnected the oxygen supply. His seemed as if falling asleep.

She lost loved ones in this war. She lost family, she lost a teacher. She lost friends... But she could still cry. Naruto made sure of it, he protected her from the world, he lied to her at the top of his lunghs and pushed her forward. Somehow he kept her body and soul intact. He could have her life if he wanted to.

Sakura looked up at sleeping Sasuke. That was him. He was Arata, he was the wife, the child, the injured and the dead. He was a burden still leaking the life out of Naruto. Heh. Weren't the chakra tubes appropriate? But also a burden breaking under his own weight.  
She thought at that very moment: She was still ready to die for Sasuke or kill him if needed. Her body shook. She was still holding onto the childish lies Naruto presented her with, and most importantly, those lies she told herself. She had no idea what the fuck was the thing that tied her to Sasuke in such a powerful way. But right now she knew it sure as hell wasn't reality. That morning, around 06:18 am followed by a hollow and irritating sound of one shinobi's death, Sakura presented Naruto with the rest of her life.

3 days later, Sunday, 7:45 pm. Sakura was eagerly and nervously standing in a half empty room. All fighting aborted, diplomacy and lobbying doing their bidding. The shinobi trauma wards could do nothing but empty.  
5 medics by her side, ready to assist as she wakes up one of the most important shinobi in the world.  
She is in front of their beds, preforming hand seals, releasing the permanent medical genjutsu she placed on both him and Sasuke in order to retain high functionality of the two men, while being able to transfer chakra.  
Naruto opened his bright blue eyes seeing Sakura who was now above him examining his body. He was tired but warm, strong and healthy. He tilted his head to the side. 3 medics who were surrounding the Uchiha established he is still too weak and will report back to Sakura after they preform tests. They moved away and Naruto smiled from ear to ear. After a second he chuckled and was now laughing silently covering his eyes with the back of his hand, while 2 tears, first one, then another, rolled down his cheeks. He did it.

-Don't move.

Sakura who was now slowly taking out the needles that were stuck in between his ribs, commanded. Her view was getting hazier. She didn't want to cry here, not like this.  
Because she knew those tears weren't for Sasuke. She was afraid, she needed Naruto to be happy.  
What was to become of Sasuke now? Now that everything that drove him and defined him was suppose to be gone? Is he not a criminal for those he hurt? Who are they?

Monday, 4:13 am. Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes examining the room around him. He noticed them both right away.  
A need to mock Naruto, who was drooling on the pillow with all his limbs hanging of the side of the bed, popped up in his mind. It surprised him too much, so he didn't smile. He couldn't bare to look anymore.

Next to his bed on a chair was the pink haired girl that had absolutely no role in his life. She was there, like Naruto defying everything he knew about pride, justice and common sense, sleeping in an uncomfortable position with eye bags and messy hair. Somehow there was still nothing pathetic about her since she blended with the hospital.

He had no idea what to think of these two. Something was still vulnerable and weak about him. But there was nothing uncomfortable here. I guess that's a start as good as any.


	2. Chapter 2: Walk away

-Uzumaki Naruto, the temporary council for the Leaf Village post war reestablishment, has decided to give you the title of a jonin as proven by your accomplishments in this war. With this announcement there is no procedural obstacle to name you, Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th hokage.

Naruto tried to keep the image of confidence, seriousness and reliability he so admired in Sasuke. But he was too happy. His personality burst out of him in a huge grin.

-If you choose to accept the responsibility, you will immediately be introduced into political and military structure of The Land of Fire and their current state, and during the teaching period, you will have advisers standing behind your work as the hokage.

-I accept! Ttebayo! Count on me to..!  
Naruto replied eagerly as soon as the man paused after finishing a sentence.  
The annoyed old man took of his glasses and asked:

-Boy will you let me finish or are we going to stay here all day?  
-Sorry main-talking-man, sir.  
The man shook his head and continued.  
-Even if you will be in your role as the hokage, this will not be announced officially to the other countries until you are capable of assuming your role fully and responsibly. Which I might add 6 decided months might not be enough for.

Now everything went silent and everyone were staring at Naruto.

-Uhh.. I accept?

-Babies... What is this shinobi world coming to?

The man facepalmed, got up and left the room mumbling angrily.

_Meanwhile at the hospital..._

-You can keep pretending you're asleep by slowing down your breathing, but I can sense your brain activity.

-How long have you known?

-Since Naruto left this morning and I checked your vitals.

-Why tell me now?  
Sasuke was replying in a lazy and apathetic manner.

-Oh, just thought I should let you know, you've been pronounced the "dark savior" after hat happened. There are hordes of fangirls outside that have in fact just reached a record number, hoping to provide you support in these "tough times".

Sakura said it in a criticizing mean tone, she never used with anyone but Naruto before, as if Sasuke was to blame. She stopped trying to understand. He was a big child, a bad patient. And at that moment she wanted to serve him with all resentment and pain she had left, just because she could.

-That is still not an explanation.

-Don't worry, it has an ending.  
She hissed at him.

-As soon as I leave this room, they will charge in, and regardless of you sleeping or not, they will not leave you alone which will make my work impossible. Did you spot the girl by the unconscious woman in the bed next to the window?

-Yes

-That woman has no known family or friends here, she is from the hidden cloud.

-Let me go then.

-You're sick you belong in a hospital.

-I can handle myself.  
He started getting out of the bed.

-Lay back now.

He was ignoring her.

-Where will you go anyway?  
She asked. He took his clothes and was already at the door.

All the stats were running trough her head. She needed him for tests! It made her mad. _That evil..!_ She thought. But it wouldn't let her be. Soon she was outside, looking for the patient she couldn't trace anymore.

-Shikamaru!

-Ahh. Sakura, how come you're out today and in hospital scrubs on top of that?

-I had to go run an errand for the supply store.  
She prepared her lie. Shikamaru stared at he for a moment, confused.

-You? Can I help?

-Actually, I was interested... If you wanted to hide in this village, where would you go?  
Sakura tried her best to keep a straight, nonchalant face. Shikamaru finally smirked and replied.

-Haha, I suppose I'd just go home.

-I.. I have to go!  
She ran of hoping a person like Shikamaru didn't notice her lie.

The newly built district. Once Uchiha clan's part of the village. The traces appeared in the grass. She found him at the lake in a forest near by. He was sitting on the wooden breakwater staring ahead. She couldn't be angry anymore seeing him like that, walked over slowly and sat next to him. All the conversations ran trough her head, but none were good enough, nothing she could say. This is when it hit her. Sasuke is here, right next to her. Alive and safe. So she was staring at his unclear reflection on flowing water. Afraid to even touch him, thinking he will just disappear if she does.  
He started leaning forward. Slowly more and more, until he just fell into the water head first.

He did it consciously, but she didn't know that, jumping right after him yelling his name in fear. A sea of bubbles around her blocked her view as she dove out of them towards the lake bottom. There was nothing there. Suddenly someone pulled her by the ankle up, out of the water holding her upside down. The water got into her nose and mouth and she was coughing. She extended her arms and held herself on the surface of the water while trying to hit the person holding her in order to free her leg. She was released before she even moved properly. By now she knew who it was and she couldn't look him in the eyes so she just turned away, with a feeling of embarrassment. She now knew she was blushing. He smirked.

-You know, you're still annoying.

Those words stopped her in her tracks. She froze and teared up, but then... Moments after, the words she was looking for came:

-You.. You bastard!  
She charged straight at him. He just stood there motionless  
-Why would you fall for cheap tricks? You of all people?! Why would you try to kill one person who never gave up on you?! Why would you become my enemy?! Why do you get to mock me now?! What do you want to call it?! Pathetic?! Weak?! Maybe I am! But how can you resent me?! It was not a crush, I loved you!  
She had pushed him out on the shore and was hitting him immensely using no chakra, after every sentence. He didn't lift a finger and was still standing. Her arms gave her away.  
-I still lo... I hate.. Who just falls in like that?  
She leaned onto his chest, now whispering trough breath, while tear after tear ran down her cheeks. After all this time, she still felt weak. Her emotions took over and she was ashamed so much, that she was hiding. Girls.. For once he may have understood one of them. As one has spoken like Naruto did.

-I'm sorry.

His right arm bended forward when he said that, unsure of what to do. She walked two steps back as if electrocuted by his words. He quickly moved his arm down clenching it into a fist.

-My life is not your burden to bare. Walk away.

She was drying her face before she spoke looking fiercely into his eyes.

-Last time, you chose for me. I never got a choice. After all this, you owe me at least that.

-You have no idea what you're asking, you know nothing about who I am.  
He was staring back coldly.

She covered her face with her hand wiping away the tears away and said.  
-Then I guess I really am no smarter than Naruto..

-Don't lie to yourself Sakura. You're here because of him and you're afraid.  
He turned his back on her. She flinched.

-No! It was always..! No. It's... *she breathed in, relaxing* Believe what you want, but don't leave.

Sasuke stepped forward lingering for a moment before he disappeared.

Sakura sat on the grass leaning her head on her knees. She wasn't crying, nothing surprised her anymore. All the outcomes went trough her mind. Chase him? Tell others? Where to start? What can she even do? She can't tell Naruto. He is just recovering and she couldn't even hold him of. How could she ever accept the title of a jonin? Should she leave the village?  
The last thought scared her. It was her death sentence. But if she went then Naruto would know he is not alone, maybe he would believe in her this time. If she went, then she could spend the rest of her life by Sasuke's side, even if he never once looked at her.  
That's how she ended at her house an hour later, packing her bag. Folded scrubs on her bed belonged to the hospital. One last visit. She wrote notes about the 13 patients who were left in her care aside from Sasuke.  
The sun was setting. She entered the shinobi trauma ward 2 on the 3rd floor wearing regular clothes and a backpack. Some of the shinobi were asleep one nurse was folding the sheets.

-Hello miss Sakura. Mister Migaki was looking for you, he is furious.  
-Don't worry Anika. I'll take care of it.  
-Should I call him for you?  
-Oh no, I will, as soon as I'm finished here. Thank you.

The nurse went to the other part of the room. The fangirls have dispatched. It was uncomfortably silent. She walked over to each bed, checking up on everyone. One woman's vitals looked bad. She was breathing heavily. Sakura could do this quickly. She placed her hands above the woman's chest and started healing her.

-Ah.

She heard the nurse. At the moment she expected angry Migaki at the door who would never interrupt her at work so there was no need to hurry. She knew she was forced to knock them both out and stop them from delaying her departure any further. She completed the healing and a fief moments after turned around already holding the seal for the genjutsu. Sasuke was sitting on his bed putting on the second part of his pajamas. The red faced nurse was staring at him (obviously having seen him change) and now he looked back at Sakura.

-I think you cracked my rib.

He then layed down on his bed putting one hand behind his head and closing his eyes on that expressionless face. Sakura was shocked. But then she put down her backpack on the floor and went over to him with a growing smile on her face.

-Sit up.

Her hands were somewhat shaking behind his back. He was staring at the one-shoulder-strap beige backpack in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3: The kage summit

_The kage summit_

Raikage raised his voice.  
-It is justice! He was our enemy and a criminal for 5 years. We need to establish peace. Those who saw him across the battlefield will never stand beside him. Don't joke with me boy!

Naruto was addressing all of the kages now:  
-He redeemed himself. He is the reason we won this war as much as I am. Respect my word and trust me I will hold onto this peace along with all of you!

Raikage persisted:  
-It is not you I don't trust. It is that traitor and a criminal. Uchiha have brought nothing but pain and deceit to this ninja world.

Tsuchikage looked at him surprised:  
-Are washing your hands of your own sins? How dare you?

Raikage:  
-I charged at no man alive in this war. There are no sins on my hands that all of you haven't already agreed to let go of in order for this alliance to be sustained. As well as I have forgotten yours.

Mizukage interrupted:  
-Are your ninja who robed the empty battlefield that was my village, in this war, not still walking around free?

Soon more of the advisers and kages started talking at the same time and the discussion has turned into messy bickering. Naruto uncomfortably tried to let them know he has something to say. No one heard him as the noise was getting louder. Gaara noticed and went silent.

-Enough!  
Naruto got up and yelled. Everyone looked at him surprised. Most were angry seeing his behavior as insolent for such a young kage. Gaara was smiling lightly.  
-Stop fighting. Did we not spill too much blood already? Blame the Uchiha, blame the hidden rain, blame me if you wish, but let it go! We may have united, but I've come to learn one thing. Nothing changed! We will still make mistakes and there will be need for revenge. But you can't fight hate with more of it.

Raikage mocked him still ticked off:  
-Spare me the dreaming boy. Maybe if I gave all the criminals a kiss, they would stop killing and stealing? That should solve all Mizukage's problems.

-I did not say that.  
For the first time Naruto stared directly at Raikage's face while speaking.  
-You can not have peace, without justice, but you can not have justice without unity. And with so many differences among us all, unity starts with understanding and forgiveness. Judge Sasuke Uchiha if you have to, but do so knowing we are here alive today because of him. Do so knowing that forgiving him would bring more benefit than loss, you have my word. Judge him rationally and forget revenge and hate!

Everyone were staring at Naruto. The room went silent. The elder from the hidden rain (which still had no official kage), responded:  
-You can not talk like that to us, unless you are able to be pragmatic. Do you have any plans?

All eyes were again on Naruto. He grinned.  
-I thought you'd never ask. As a matter of fact, I absolutely don't!

Now they really were speechless.  
-But I did have an idea and a bunch of new friends. I found those far more capable than I am to present it to you. Naruto pointed towards the other part of the hall.

Shikaku Nara, Shizune, Hana Inuzuka came in the room, followed by a large group of more men and women (from all ninja villages) carrying stacks of papers. These people were accountants, medics, shinobi, farmers, factory owners, prison wardens, fishermen, salesmen, military judges etc.

Naruto:  
-We are kages. Our job is to hold onto the peace and serve justice. If we have any hope of doing so, we have to let them do parts of our jobs. Even as shinobi villages, all these people are it's other face. They _are_ peace we protect. Let's let them build it together, before we build the united military, it is the only way we can start somewhere.

Shikaku stepped forward:  
-The new judistical system we designed is going to be presented by...

_5 days later... Still the kage summit_

-We can not have your shinobi inspect our prisons. Our prisons are full of your criminals.

-Why can't you deliver the criminals to their own villages?

-Then create a unified prison.

-You mean the one you want on your grounds?

-That is a sacrifice, not a privilege.

-All the more reason I am suspicious of you wanting it.

-Contact the feudal lords. We need them back for today.

-I told you we have lack of job positions and we have space. We need a prison here.

___13 days later... Konoha outskirts._

-Naruto!

-Sakura.

-When did you get back why didn't you come and see me? What happened?!

-Sasuke is affiliated with us again, if that's what you're asking.

-Tha.. That's great news, why are you?

Naruto smiled lightly.  
-Yeah it is. But.. We are obligated to send him as a Konoha representative to the main ninja division.

-Main Division?

-Hidden rain has been renown as a neutral territory that will cooperate with, but not take part in the alliance. As of next spring, it is to become the base for the ninja selected for this position. They are the ones kages will use to hold balance in the alliance. Only the best are admitted.

-That is an honor. Doing missions for the alliance.

-You don't understand. Team 7 is gone. He is our representative, but the only thing he will hear, in the next 10 years, from me are orders. The only way he will come back is if someone attempts to seize power over Konoha, or if another village goes to war with us wanting to break the alliance. The neutral territory will be his home.

-Does this division have enough high class medics?

-No actually... Wait..! Sakura you..?

Naruto froze.

-Thank you for everything. *she then commanded him gently smiling* I want my name on that list.

Naruto looked to the ground clenching his fists. She touched his cheek and bumped his forehead with hers smiling.

- Come on Naruto, 10 years is not such a long time. It's for the best. Right?

She then let go of him and started walking away.

-See you later Naruto!

_For the best? Why would that be..?_ He kept wandering around the village thinking of what the world is going to look like as of next year. Everything was fine, yet it wasn't right. Deep in thought when he turned the corner...

-Na-Naruto?  
He turned around to see Hinata standing in front of him. Quickly his expression changed to a nervous one. He still had no idea what to say to her. She was having trouble looking him in the face so was lifting her head and repeatedly staring back down at the ground.

-What you did. For our clan's branch. Standing up to father. I just.. Wanted to thank you. I made this..  
She was holding a big black shinobi-sweater with writing of the bright orange word "Hokage" on the upper back.  
-Congratulations.

Naruto blushed. He didn't believe it himself. He scratched his head. For the first time in all these years he knew who he was talking to. The weird, little studdering person in front of him, was a strong, kind woman who was ready to die for him. Who was in love with him. And he had no idea what to respond with. As it turned out, he didn't have to. Hinata bowed and started walking away. It surprised him and scared him a little. He could figure this out in a while, if she would just..!

-Do you like ramen?!

He almost yelled at her. Then his face turned completely red. She turned around and was staring at him now. They both looked like a matching set of figurines.

-I! I do!  
She looked to the ground again.

-I mean I have money now and I can... If you'd like to eat some..With...you know.. me..?  
He didn't believe it himself. He couldn't talk to a girl. That hasn't happened since he was 13. They were on their way to the Ichiraku. Hinata was walking a meter behind him. He had to turn around to check, unsure if she is still there. Hinata was gathering all of her courage.

-If y..!

When his back was turned she sped up and caught up determined to walk beside him. While he was speaking he turned around simultaneously, directly blocking her path. She quickly moved one foot over his to avoid falling and ended up 1cm away from him in the middle of the street. That's when she just passed out on Naruto's arms. _She looks pretty. Did she always look like this?_

She woke up in the shade of a tree, sleeping on a park bench. He was gone. _No! How could she pass out again?! _She put her palms on her face. _Why does it have to be like this every time?! She can change! She worked hard!_

-Hehe.. Are you going to sleep all day?

She moved her hands. Naruto was standing above her with 3 boxes of ramen and a huge smile on his face.

-Naruto!  
She got nervous and suddenly sat up almost causing him to drop it all on the ground.  
-I..I'm sorry.  
-Haha! Don't worry I can buy all the ramen in the world right now!  
She was not going to ruin everything now. Not going to go back on her resolution.  
-Thank you.  
She said meekly and as calmly as she could.


	4. Chapter 4: A mere life

Sakura ran over to Sasuke's apartment. He recently got it after he was released from the hospital. He rarely left it those days and she was surprised when he wasn't there. The door was unlocked.

-Sasuke? Are you there?

No one replied. She came inside a little worried now. The bed header was black, burned. It shocked her.

-How can you just come into people's houses?

-Ah! I'm sorry the door was open and no one answered so I thought.. It happened again?

-It is none of your business.  
He took her arm and pulled her outside in the hallway.

-Why are you here?  
His strict expression made Sakura nervous.

-Naruto did it. You're affiliated with Konoha again.

-Hmpf. Fine.

-That's all you have to say?!

-What do you want me to say?

-Aren't you glad?  
He paused.

-Because Itachi told me to be?

-No, because it means no one sees you as an enemy anymore. Because you can live a normal life! ... Don't you want to?

-...I don't remember what that means.

-I can help you then.  
She smiled, quickly grabbed a bag of food out of his hands and walked inside.

-How can you just go into a man's apartment like that?  
Sakura kept confidently walking towards the kitchen.

-It's you Sasuke. Not _some_ man. You would never do anything perverted.

She was pushing it. He wanted her out. Someone was messing with his loneliness. And he was use to it. He thrived in it. He stepped right behind her when she reached the end of the room opening the door, his lower arm on the wall and an elbow of his right hand on the wall as well, while going for his sword with his palm. There was nothing intentionally sexual about this situation, but when Sakura's body shook under his providing no resistance, just a gentle touch, he weakened. He remembered what was it that he was avoiding all these years. Something like this made no sense to him and was absolutely useless. He quickly stepped back. Sakura left the room without turning around to look at him.  
She was always there. He burned the hospital sheets twice, almost killed Ino, who snuck in the room in the middle of the night trying to surprise him, and he trapped a patient in a Tsukuyomi by accident. It was all alive. Right there in his head. And she saw it all. It bothered the life out of him, made him angry. They all started backing off, yet he didn't even manage to kick Sakura out of the apartment.

He sensed a smell from the kitchen, smell of his childhood. One of those he imagined always surrounded her. The one he has come to forget. Half an hour later Sakura walked out carrying a tray with a tomato soup.

-Will you leave now?

She put the tray on the table.  
-But I left the..

-I said leave!  
Sasuke rarely raised his voice. His thoughts got trough to her now. She turned around wanting to go back in a hurry. He got up and grabbed her arm squeezing it harder than he had to.

-Ugh! You're hurting me..

-You didn't even see the half of it.  
His voice sounded murderous and the glare was unbearable. To make everything worse he held her forearm pulling her along as he walked out and then pushed her out like a piece of trash. Went back inside shutting the door behind him. She left the bred in the oven, she just wanted to turn it of before she left. It was now on fire. Sasuke took a piece of cloth and extinguished it. It was hot and it burned his hand. He looked at it and then jammed his fist in the stove smashing it to pieces. She was still outside. The noise continued. He destroyed the fridge and a wall as well. She went back in, for the first time, scared of him. He was sitting on the floor tiles, a huge mess around him. She was slowly walking towards him. Her every step resonated trough silence.

-Did I not tell you to get the hell out?

-Yes you did.

-I'll kill you, don't you understand that?! Get out now!

-I know that...

She responded calmly whispering and was still getting closer and closer. Hesitant, she placed her hands on his shoulders and kneeled behind him. He felt the warmth. At first he didn't move, but then he became more and more aware of the situation he was in. The anger came back. He quickly turned around, pushed her down, getting above her and grabbed her neck, pressing her on the floor. She was just staring at him, not even trying to get away or gasp for air, all of her muscles slightly tensed and her face was turning red.  
She gently touched his arm staring directly in his eyes. After looking trough her, he snapped out of the haze and saw the bright green light fixated on him. That's when he let go of her, putting his arm on the floor next to her. All the faces reappeared so vividly. Under him were all his victims. Looking at him like that, asking for no mercy. _Why would anyone go this far?! Why is she so stupid?! For someone as despicable as him?_

She inhaled deeply after he released her. Sasuke was now staring at her trying to understand, his dark expression was frozen. Then he started slowly closing his eyes and was leaning down. Her heart stopped for a moment, but he went right past her face and placed his head on the floor above her shoulder relaxing and putting his entire weight on her. She felt as if she was being used as a pillow, but every part of her body he was touching was tingling. His forehead was way too hot and he has fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Pride

_The hokage mansion_

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting at his desk going over a pile of paperwork with Shikaku Nara and Shizune by his side. She said to him:  
-You know Naruto I never thought I'd see you do this kind of work.

-I'm not about to loose to a pile of paper!  
Naruto grinned and then went back to his pile reverting his face into that of a broken man taking a dump. Had she not felt too sorry for poor Naruto, who hasn't stopped studying for the past 2 weeks, she would have laughed at his silly expression.

A ninja entered the room.  
-Master hokage, you have a visitor who claims to have important business to attend to with you. I see you're already busy, should...

-No! Please do! Eh.. I mean.. I can see him now.

The girl nodded and left the room. Hiashi Hyūga came in. Naruto looked surprised staring at him. Hiashi slightly intimidated the young hokage. And Naruto had a reason to think he might have pissed this man of. He has of course idiotically and forcefully charged at the establishment of the Hyuuga clan as the new hokage directly at the summit, leaving it's leader speechless and feeling insulted, since Hiashi was there as a support for Naruto's plan in the first place.  
Also Naruto has been meeting Hinata every day by "accident" sharing short walks. He listened to her talk more freely than she ever has with him, learning she was very smart and fun, he was full of stories that he regretted her not knowing already, he made her laugh, which oddly wasn't that hard, like it was with the rest of his audience. He has come to see these meetings as a form of a reward for his hard day's work, not even noticing how much he anticipated them until a day would come when she wouldn't go out. The truth was that, as the time went by, Naruto actually spent every second of his free time he could, to walk the same path over, and over hoping just for a chance of her being there at the same time. It wasn't rare that he was doing so as a chakra sensor to up his chances. Hiashi has also been bumping into him more than normal, he could have figured it out. Their every encounter was followed by an awkward, silent nod and angry tension. And now he was here sitting across from Naruto.

-Hyuuga clan will separate from the Leaf Village.

-What?!  
Shikaku got out of his chair.  
-Hiashi, please be reasonable. I'm sure we can come to some kind of an agreement.

-Shikaku, the decision has been made. As it is, young Naruto here made it very clear he would not back down from his stance, at the summit. We will do fine outside of Konoha.

Naruto got angry.  
-Hinata and Neji wouldn't agree to this! You decided alone.

-Naturally. This is not Hinata's decision to make. She is yet to learn how to lead the clan. And Neji? Why would you even suggest he has a say?

Naruto was getting more pissed of.  
-You! How da..!

Shikaku placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped immediately. This was one of his basic lessons. Keep your cool, for politics is nothing more than a game of poker. Do not let your opponent see your ace until he smiles thinking he won. All of these concepts were new to Naruto and he hated them, but he was at least smart enough to understand why.

-Here is a blood-sealed contract my ancestors made with the first hokage. It states that all we have to do is have our clan elders announce our separation and we are allowed to leave as soon as any pending missions, our members have taken on as Konoha ninja, end.

Naruto was silent, restraining his reaction that made him look like he would fight Hiashi then and there. Hiashi bowed and left the room.

_Later that evening._  
All of the Hyuuga were sitting in two rows in front of Hiashi. In one row, the main branch and in the other, the side branch. Hiashi has just explained everything that happened and announced the separation.

Everyone were shocked. They were Hyuga, but they felt like they were Konoha ninja just as equally.

-Father.  
Hinata whispered too quietly, not, not to be heard, but to be acknowledged by her father.  
-Father!  
She now had his and everyone else's attention.  
-I agree with Naruto! I.. *she looked at Neji* I never thought of anyone as a member of a branch, in this clan! We.. We are a family. There shouldn't be...

-Enough.  
He cut her of, glaring at her angry. He has never had Hinata stand up to him. When she spoke like that in front of everyone, it was as if he was staring at Naruto at the kage summit. What really angered him, was the fact that such an ignorant, loud brat could have an influence over his daughter.  
-We are done talking here.

-But-!

-Hinata, meet me outside. Now.  
Hinata was slightly shaking hoping no one was able to notice. She got up and followed her father into the next room.

-That is the last time you spoke to me like that. I don't know what that boy has been telling you, but you better forget it..

She impulsively continued to speak with her voice high after hearing her father attack Naruto.  
-No! This is not Naruto's fault! I myself think..!

-What?! That having a branch clan is an evil deed? It has enabled us to shield the power of the Byakugan, all the members fulfill their roles honorably. It is our tradition and a necessity. You of all people should understand that by now. Hadn't it been for the branch clan, our secrets would have left this house a long time ago. Respect and order would have been lost.

-No..  
She whispered.

-Excuse me?

-I said! *she got scared meeting his eyes now* No.. We can all shield this clan together. Train together. We don't need prisoners to create order.

-You are spitting on the graves of all shinobi who were ever a part of the side branch. Like that insolent boy, you deem their sacrifice to be worthless.  
Hiashi turned his back on her.

-No I didn't mea..!

-Get out. Leave this household immediately!  
They were standing behind only one door. Everyone were able to hear them. Hanabi teared up. Neji's fists were clenching. Hinata took one, than two steps back and then turned around running out on the street. She was now crying when she ran right past Naruto who has been concealed outside, ever since he escaped Shizune and Shikaku, who dropped their guard for one second. He didn't plan, but he just had to go over to the Hyuuga residence. Seeing her like that, he knew what she found out. In a way, that was a promise he couldn't keep and he felt guilty. He also made it worse. He would probably scare her and make her pass out again, if she were to see him so suddenly in the dark like this. He just followed her.

Hinata went over to the empty training field under a tree, she used for gentle fist practice, now sat down, crying. The moonlight was reflecting of her silky dark hair. Naruto was fighting himself. He wanted to run over there and comfort her, protect her. Like she has protected him. He got sloppy and made some sound trough the grass in his hesitance. Hinata reacted immediately leaving a shadow clone behind and disappearing in the tree branches. Naruto was impressed even though he saw trough it. She really has grown stronger. This way she isn't going to be shocked when she sees him. He came out.

-Hinata, it's just me.

He said smiling and staring up directly at the spot she hid in.

-Na..Naruto?

She came down, the clone disappeared. She didn't move. He went over to her, but still didn't dare touch her. She was staring at the ground, chocking her cries.

-It hurts..

She whispered.

-I was hoping... It hurts and it won't go away.

Naruto was in pain as well. Then it hit him. He could make it go away. At least for a moment he could... So he hugged her. She was stunned, but to their mutual surprise, she didn't pass out. Her face was red and she looked up at Naruto who released her immediately, completely nervous jumping a meter away. He didn't plan past this moment.

-I'm! I'm sorry Hinata!

-Oh no! I don't mind..It's.. It's fine.  
She whispered meekly with her face read, but still sad and wet with tears. Naruto felt like an idiot for hugging her like that, at a time like this. After a moment of awkward silence..

-I'll take it back.

-What?

-I'll apologize to your father. I don't want all of you to suffer because I'm too proud to go back on my word. It's not like I'm giving up. I'll find a way. I promise.  
He still looked sad when he said it anyway.

Hinata stared at him surprised.  
-You really are changing.

-Well we all do. Hehe. I've come to learn a lot lately about how..

-You _are_ giving up...  
Hinata whispered, was now shaking, desperate gathering her courage for what she was about to say.

-What?

-Don't ever change! *she looked at him now* Not for father, for me, Neji, or anyone else! Please... You can make it all ok, I know you can. And I know because I will help you. And I _never_ go back on my word! So promise me you won't give up!

Naruto started smiling and was tearing up as well. She was never more dear to him, than she was at this very moment. It was the kind of safety and warmth he felt with Jiraya. _Don't ever change. _  
Not even knowing it, Hinata had permanently carved a huge mark into his life. He was grinning from ear to ear and it was all right. He didn't care anymore. He walked over and hugged her again, now tightly and tenderly at the same time, putting his cheek on her hair, feeling her heartbeat on his skin, completely wrapping his arms around her, one on the lower back and the other on her head, so she couldn't budge. Then he whispered right next to her ear smiling.

-If you put it like that. I promise.

Well now... This was_ still_ more than enough for her to pass out.


	6. Chapter 6: Fragile bonds

It was morning. Hinata was woken up by the sun going trough the drapes of a strange apartment and the noises coming from the next room. The place looked very odd. It was dusty, there were all kinds of paper boxes and clothes hastily stuffed around the room to make it look neat. Hinata got out of the bed. She was still in her day clothes.

-Are you stupid?! Why didn't you bring her over to my apartment!?

-I told you Sakura.. She's fine.

She smacked him over the head.  
-You're a guy, you moron! You brought her into your apartment in the middle of the night and she stayed here?!

-Well I slept on the couch.

-Other people don't know that idiot! Ugh!

-Well you go over to Sasuke's all the time, and you still don't let me visit him.  
Naruto was mumbling and pouting.

-That's different and completely of the point. I'm a doctor and Sasuke is sick. Of course I can't let you see him. Before, you were away from Konoha so.. Wait..! Why am I explaining this?! You..! Do you know what you may have done?!

-Well it was late you know..

-This is a shinobi village you stupid..! Is that suppose to reassure me?!

Naruto was backing away.  
-Come on now Sakura, I sensed no one.

-Sakura narrowed her eyes suspicious. Are you sure you checked?

-Uh. Yeah!  
He was lying trough his teeth. He was too distracted to check.

-G..Good morning.

-Ahh. Hinata! Sakura ran over and took her hands. I'm sorry if I have woken you up. *she glared at Naruto from the side* This moron ticked me of.

-Please forgive Naruto, Sakura. *Hinata blushed a little now remembering what happened last night* He probably didn't know.

-Uhh.. I suppose it's not worth the nerves. *Sakura sighed and concentrated on Hinata again* Naruto told me everything. I'm sorry..

Hinata smiled surprising Sakura.  
-It's all gonna be ok!

Sakura worriedly looked at Naruto knowing he was the source of this optimistic smile.  
-Well we better get you out of here. You're going to be staying with me.

-Thank you!  
Hinata blushed now in surprise melting her worried friend.

-Don't worry, I'm sure you would have done the same.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of there before she even got a chance to speak to Naruto properly. All they shared that morning, was one look. The two girls were out on the street going over to Sakura's house. Naruto collapsed on his bed sensing the same smell from last night. He didn't want to get up anymore.

Sakura borrowed some of her clothes to Hinata and let her use the apartment. Hinata left for the bank to lift her paycheck for the first time. She has never done it before. She never needed to and had enough money to sustain herself for many years without working. Sakura was happy for Naruto, but deep down there was a sense of melancholia. She was not the only girl Naruto turned to, in that room. It was selfish and silly considering everything.  
But Sakura held onto the feeling for just a fief moments more, before she left for Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke had a high fever. Had it gone a fief degrees up he could have had a seizure. Sakura forced it down with medication the night he lost control and passed out. It has worn of and she was now quickly repeating the procedure.  
Sakura didn't sleep. She didn't go home, but spent the whole night in the lab trying to figure out what caused it. No physiological traces of any anomaly. Even Naruto's chakra was out of his system on schedule. She concluded it must be related to his psyche as it was not impossible, and ended up relying on treating the symptoms hoping it will pass.  
He was delirious, but still managed to utter the words "Get the hell out." again.. She ignored him lifting him out of the bed and changing the wrappings around his torso afraid of infection. She forced two cups of soup down his throat and layed him back down. She told no one about this. She knew no one could help anyway, and if she was to be inquired about the markings around her neck, there was no one else to be suspected but, potentially dangerous and insane, ex criminal.  
The last person that should know was Naruto. In the beginning of this story, her resolution was to give her life to Naruto. This was it. To be by Sasuke's side.  
True, she has an abnormal attachment of love to him, or to who she thinks he can be anyway. But in the end, that really is all the more reason to run for her life and sanity, than to stay by his side. She knew that. She knew that he could crush her more easily, because he has this power over her. But he was no longer Naruto's burden and it was going to stay that way. It was all for Naruto. She told herself that over and over again as if she had to. And right there by Sasuke's bed, holding his life in her hands, she finally had no idea what the truth was.

After an 8 hour shift she went directly to his apartment completely forgetting about Hinata who could be home by now wondering where she went. He was awake, sitting up on his bed. Was obviously hungry since the big bowl of soup she was force feeding him that morning was gone. It cheered her up. Sasuke still had abnormal fever, but low enough not to be affected by it. She came inside and met his glare right away.

-You're awake.

He went straight to the point.  
-Why are you here again?  
He was calm and sane. She felt inclined to reply this time.

-If I wasn't, you'd be dead.

-You know what I'm asking. What's it to you?

-I already told you. I care about you.  
She blushed with a grave expression on her face.

-You're covering up your neck. I left a mark?  
He seemed as if he was scolding her.

-Yes.  
She was uncomfortable now, and tried to leave the room to boil water and disinfect her kit.

He stopped her in her tracks.  
-You tried to kill me twice, a couple of months ago. Now, I'm asking you again. Why are you here?

That was suppose to be left unsaid! She denied, in the back of her mind, such a thing even happened and now he brought it up?!

-A couple of moths ago, you were attacking everything I loved. Now, it's just me.

He stared at her as if she's nuts.  
-Don't _you_ want to live?

She turned around and looked at him. It seemed as if she came to a realization. Her face relaxed and she spoke trough a smile.  
-But I am.  
That's when she saw the life. The one she chose. Still, full of dreams and hopes... Only now clearly and intimidatingly tied to this man. She was just going to have to learn to move in her shackles.

It shut him up. His eyes widened as he stared at her speechless. She never got such a reaction out of him. Never. She quickly turned away leaving the room since she realized her face must be really red by now.

He finally understood one thing: She isn't going away. There is nothing he can do, even threaten with her life. It scared the shit out of him. She was more powerful in his eyes than he ever thought she could be. She was... Like Naruto.  
She came back and patched him up. Changed his bandages, took out a fief strings where she sew his skin, treated bruises with chakra. He was truly the opposite of Naruto, still injured. As she was walking around him she hid her face behind her hair. Now he started noticing she was touching him each time. His mind ran free, and he didn't understand the direction it was going in. Revenge was gone, and all that was left was disorientation, bottling feelings he was having more trouble restraining and a missing piece of his life called adolescence.  
She took out some already prepared, wrapped food out of her bag, and placed it on the table next to his bed, touched his forearm, still blushing and smiled.  
-Just don't leave the bed and mess up my handywork.

His expression turned mild. She stared at him completely happy for a moment, until he caught himself in such a situation and looked away saying:  
-I'm tired, go away.

In a way it was disappointing that, that was all his reply ended up being, but she knew something changed and that was more than she ever expected. He couldn't bring her down, not now.


	7. Chapter 7: Morbidity of rebirth

Neji appeared in front of Hinata who was walking trough the village outskirts.  
-Miss Hinata, I have a message from your father.

-Neji!

-He said he wants to have you apologize and come back home.

Hinata's expression turned serious as she stared at his bowed head.  
-I'm afraid I can't do that.

Neji smirked and got up.  
-Then it seems I have no choice but stay with you.

-Eh?  
Around Neji appeared most of the young people from the side branch, including Hinata's bodyguard and Neji himself (more than half of them total) and a fief of them (around 7) from the main branch including one of the elders, to what Hinata reacted with great surprise.

-Master Haruka?!  
Hinata bowed deeply to the old man who rarely spoke to anyone but her father and spent a lot of his time walking trough nature outside of the village. Is very respected among the Hyuuga and known to be one of the strongest to ever belong to this clan. He bowed to her and said.

-I knew you have a great role to fulfill, young heiress.

-M...Me? No Hanabi is..  
Hinata froze. All of the shinobi surrounding her bowed down.

-No, I'm not the one you're suppose to be turning to. Na..!

Neji interrupted her.  
-Do not bring Naruto into this under any circumstances. If Konoha becomes involved there is no telling who else will. Hyuuga are a great clan and have many allies whose allegiance and debt are with the main branch. We could easily tear down the new and still fragile shinobi alliance in a matter of days. This is an internal clan matter and we have to make sure it stays that way.

Hinata was shocked. Her cousin had no idea what she made Naruto promise. Also that was the worst possible time to blush because she remembered how he promised it.

-But your cursed seals. You can't go this far!

Ko Hyuuga walked in front of the crowd.  
-Miss Hinata, I've been by your side for many years. Never once have I felt like your servant, but your friend. If I die the moment I stand beside you in this confrontation I won't regret it. If I leave you to save myself, it will be as if I have died already.

Hinata put her hand on her chest very touched by his speech, now looking more worried than before.  
-There will be no fighting. We have to do our best to convince father changing things will not make the clan fall apart!

The old man chuckled. All of the attention immediately turned to him.  
-My whole life I have hoped to see the idiocy of our clan change. In these old days I've come to loose hope. And now I was asked to announce the separation from the village I lived my whole life in and raised my family in. I worked for this moment and can not delay it any longer. If there was a peaceful way to reason with your father and former heads, I would have already done it my child. Sometimes we have no choice but to fight. Once I even had the power to change things myself, but power makes you obedient. When you have it, all you want to do is hold onto it. So consider this to be my atonement. I am an old man and you can not use me on the battlefield as you could have once a long time ago. But I have a reason to be here.

He opened his palm. On it was a sun shaped seal. He smiled, his face creasing with years of wisdom and regret.

-I developed it myself a long time ago when I use to dream just like you. I can free the side branch. When I activate this seal I will die and today you will all be free until the sun sets, completely the same. A family. So you better make sure you stay one.

Everyone were staring at him shocked. His Byakugan activated, his palm glew and he fell dead on the spot. Neji didn't waste any time. As if he knew all along.

-Miss Hinata, I understand you were thought the jutsu that activates our seals the day you became a chuunin?

-Y..Yes.

-Activate it.

-But..!

-Aim at me and activate it now.  
Neji's face authoritatively forced her hand movement.

Her hands were trembling. She shaped a fief hand signs and closed both palms into an unusual sign at the end. Nothing happened. Neji stood there unharmed.

-Heh.  
Neji leaned his head to the side smirking.  
-At least these ANBU will have something to report to Naruto.  
The ANBU forces dispatched immediately, now not bothering to conceal the sound of their movement anymore.

As soon as the cat-masked ANBU finished his sentence Naruto went into the 9 tail fox mode and evaporated out of the room. Shizune ordered:  
-Get 5 divisions of at least 10 jonin to the Hyuga residence. Your mission is to restrain Naruto from getting involved.  
The 3 ANBU disappeared.  
Shikaku and Shizune rushed after him. Incidentally he used the roof near Sasuke's apartment to jump on, while he in a yellow flash, rushed trough the village. Sasuke sensed the chakra activated in full power, he could never mistake for another for the rest of his life. In the next second his bed was empty, mere hour after Sakura left telling him to stay put. The fence around the Hyuuga residence was already torn down. It was a clear battlefield. On one end, the majority of the side branch led by Neji and Hinata, on the opposite of them the main branch, with a a smaller number of the older side branch members led by Hiashi.

Hiashi replied.  
-Then it seems it is futile to talk any further.

-No father!

When Naruto landed in front of them, he bounced of directly towards a young shinobi who was about to attack Hiashi with a long ranged jutsu. But Naruto didn't make it. Sasuke grabbed him from behind and flipped him around pushing him backwards, standing in between Naruto and the battlefield ready to fight. Sasuke knew right away, and no one understood this situation better than he did. It was not about the alliance or the war. All that Sasuke needed to get acress that this was none of Naruto's business. The shinobi on Hinata's and Neji's side activated his jutsu, that was easily reflected by Hiashi who was now charging at them only to be confronted by Neji in the middle of the battlefield. Neji was handling this skillfully and smoothly obviously underestimated by his clan leader and teacher, having an upper hand in the battle, which visibly infuriated Hiashi. No one else moved. They couldn't attack even if they hated the other branch, that's not how they were divided here. Already the ordered units surrounded the battlefield with the ANBU dispersing tactfully and have now risen a barrier around the Hyuuga.

-Sasuke what are you doing?! I have to stop them!

Sasuke calmly replied to his yelling.  
-Get back. This is not your fight.

-Move away. I have to make them stop, I need to protect them!

-From themselves? Hn. You're still a dumbass.

Every available, higher level, shinobi in the village was now there.

_Inside the barrier._

Hiashi and Neji separated to the opposite sides after clashing kunai one more time. Hiashi was bleeding. The young man who started the battle the first, now eager to prove himself and resentful towards the main branch charged at the injured clan leader with full speed and power. Hinata who saw her father was about to die, flew straight at the jutsu without thinking.

-Fine.  
Naruto said and Sasuke backed away to the side. That's when Naruto appeared in front of Hinata, reflecting the hand of the shinobi charging at her, as if it was a child's attempt. The barrier was gone because one ANBU was knocked out in a flash.  
Hokage got involved. That was the Q. 5 main branch shinobi, behind Hiashi jumped forward. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her behind his back restraining her there with both of his hands while staring at Hiashi. It was clear, Naruto will not fight, nor back down. He decided to die here if that is the only option. He didn't believe what he was now to do, but Hiashi turned around and met his men by clashing with all of them as fast as he could. The dust cleared. He was lying in the pool of his own blood. Hinata got away from Naruto's hold and saw her father immediately running towards him, dropping down next to him in disbelief. A fief tears fell on his dirty face clearing it in helpless little streams. Silence. Hiashi gently and peacefully stared at his daughter before he closed his eyes. After all this, he did owe the brat that saved her.

-Hinata lifted her head.  
She walked over to her father's side of the battlefield. She approached the man who put the seals on the branch family members. She kneeled before him, still in tears and closed her eyes. The man was stunned at what she asked of him but he complied to her wish. After he removed his hands from her forehead, under her bangs was the partially visible curse mark. Naruto felt pain in his gut as he watched this scene.

Neji angrily raised his voice:  
-What are you doing? How dare you choose this?!

Hinata looked up at the sky. The sun was past it's highest point.  
-Don't you see? We can all be a family. Now, I'm like you. Forever.

Another main branch shinobi who was standing behind Neji walked over as well, after him one girl, then her father who was about to fight her from the opposite side, slowly the rest of the main branch started approaching them, going past their dead leader, one by one, kneeling before the executioner. In shock Neji dropped the kunai with Hiashi's blood on it. When she saw all of the main house walking towards "the executioner", one girl screamed.  
-No, stop!  
Neji hit the back of her head and was now walking over as well carrying her under his arm. For 3 hours and 54 minutes, Konoha went silent.

This meant the reestablishment of the Hyuga, or it's total destruction. Now, if any one of them was to start a war, all of them would die in a chain reaction of pride and "tradition". That day, last curse mark to ever be placed on a Hyuga ended up on an old lady named Miyako. No child of the clan was touched and was ever to be touched again.

Naruto lifted Hinata of the ground and led her away from there. Her body was shaking. He didn't know if it was the reaction to the curse mark or her father's death. But the girl was only a shadow of the kind, warm and lively Hinata. She was now empty and scared. Naruto was scared as well, seeing her like this. He didn't know what to do. All that came to mind, was to drag her away from there.


	8. Chapter 8: You care

Sasuke stood out among the crowd seemingly bored and unaffected by the whole situation. Then he noticed his friend walking away, holding the shoulder and a hand of the Hyuga girl, that he felt he should remember from somewhere else. Naruto didn't see anything else anymore. But that wasn't what surprised Sasuke the most. In his eyes was this desperation and tenderness. That was the look he never noticed on Naruto. And why did he suddenly remember he wasn't suppose to leave his bed?  
On the other side of this whole mess Sasuke noticed Shizune and Shikaku who were in trouble handling the allies, some of the Hyuga invited. It seemed serious since the ninja who arrived looked like a platoon ready to destroy Konoha on the spot.

He appeared in Naruto's way.  
-Hey idiot. Where do you think you're going? You're the hokage.

He took Hinata away and lifted her in his arms. Naruto was at first surprised, but then he smiled and nodded with a firm look on his face.  
-Take care of her.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata in his arms even more inquisitive about a girl that made Naruto ignore an entire battlefield. When Naruto turned around and was about to leave he stopped himself and said:

-Yo, Sasuke! Take her to Sakura's.

As soon as Naruto spoke, Sasuke disappeared. He didn't know why would Naruto order him to go to Sakura's apartment and leave Hinata there, but following his words without question was something that came oddly easy. He had a feeling that if Naruto had asked of him to go and kill Hinata, he might have done it. It was impulsive and simple to him, to treat Naruto like an idiot all his life, since he sometimes acted like one, but when it really mattered, he commanded more respect than anyone Sasuke knew.  
She wasn't there. He broke in trough the window and left Hinata on the sofa in the living room. She wasn't asleep, but only looking at the sealing, but it was as if she didn't see anything. Sakura must be at the hospital, which he knew should be in an alarmed state expecting victims from the Hyuuga clan incident.

Only one person has been found on the Konoha grounds, that required medical help, that day. Sakura was relieved. She has taken the man's blood and was splitting it into eprouvettes, smearing it on the glass for the microscope, and was adding different compounds to first exclude any possible dangers of diseases she encountered recently. She was doing this, because the man had no trauma injuries. He was just unconscious. She placed him in the lab next to her, to monitor him at the same time. She added a compound that wasn't suppose to do that, but it quickly colored his blood black. She's never seen such a strong enzyme._ Just to smear it on the microscope sample glass and she should get this. Maybe she made a mistake.._

Sasuke entered the hospital. He turned to the lady in the reception.  
-Sakura Haruno?

She blushed.  
-Ahh. In the lab! It's just bellow our level.

She wanted to say something else, but Sasuke ignored her and left down the hallway.

Sakura was staring trough her microscope.  
_This is impossible! This enzyme defies the rules of molecular stability. It is almost..!_  
A loud smack appeared right behind her head. She quickly jumped out of her chair getting into a fighting stance. Sasuke was in front of her, holding two giant fists pushing an entirely transformed Juugo backwards. He activated his sharingan, the gray receded and soon the monster turned back into Sakura's patient who sat on the floor whispering something trough breath, she couldn't quite hear. She was rather shocked.

-Sasuke!

-Are you stupid?

-Wh..What?

Can this girl manage to piss him of any more than she already has?! What the fuck is she trying to do?! Now he has turned around, staring down at her with that furious expression on his face. He wasn't yelling which made him even more scary.

-He was fully transformed. Do you ever pay attention to _anything_? Do you job properly. Of the streets, he belongs to the ANBU, not you.

-I'm sorry...  
Her eyes were spread wide, head instinctively pulled back, shoulders risen.

He raised his voice now.  
-One hit and you would have been dead!  
Sakura was now just staring at him, completely baffled by his last sentence. Sasuke bit his tongue.  
-There is a Hyuuga girl in your apartment. She needs your help.  
Then he immediately went over to Juugo.

Sakura remembered to ask.  
-How injured is she?

-She's not. Just in shock. Her clan elder just got killed.

-Hinata!  
Sakura quickly left the room feeling guilty she couldn't shake the image of Sasuke's last expression. _He actually cares? Is he protecting her from himself as well?_

Juugo was staring at Sasuke slightly blushing. He has never seen him act like this. After all that time, he has come to tie himself to Sasuke in a way, and was now very happy. This one noticed, but pretended to completely ignore Juugo's expression when he spoke to him.

-Why did you come here?

-I was looking for you. I need someone like you to keep me in control.

-I can't help you. Konoha will have you now. Don't trust them to lock you up. After the reinforcements come, if you can, free yourself.  
He finished talking and just walked out after Sakura. It seems that, what Juugo saw in Sasuke just now, didn't mean he had anything more to expect. He sat on his bed, with his head in his palms. There will be no running. He had nowhere to go.

Sasuke ran right past Sakura brushing against her arm with the edge of his sleeve. It reminded her to speed up. He got there first.  
Hinata's pulse was weak, she had a low blood pressure, was dizzy, her skin was cold, rapid, shallow breathing, blue lips. This was a frickin' physiological shock, not a psychological one. The more dangerous kind right now. She saw the curse mark. Desperate, in hope it will help, she grabbed a needle used for chakra disruption and moving, and gave her the drug and then resumed the chakra treatment. The breathing stopped. She was now resuscitating and finally stabilized the girl, now she herself covered in cold sweat._  
Take her here and not to the hospital?! It's just shock..? JUST shock?! Those morons! They had no idea, just a minute late and!_ Sakura cracked the chair she was leaning onto.

-Why didn't you bring her to the hospital? Do you know what you could have done?!

-Naruto's orders. He thought..

-Since when does Naruto think about anything before opening his big mouth?! And since when do you listen to..!  
She stopped herself there. Naruto was the hogake and Sasuke didn't have a choice. She was now cracking her knuckles, with scary black aura around her, saying:  
-Ooh I'm gonna have a nice talk with our dear hokage. He's gonna mess with my work, huh?  
Sasuke smiled amused. Something changed about Sakura. Now, he didn't feel that protected from her wrath either. In a way he didn't understand, it pleased him.

Sakura continued, as if to herself.  
-You just can't stamp adults like this and expect nothing to happen..

_Oh shit!_ Sasuke remembered the entire main branch who were being sealed, just moments ago.  
-We have to go.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him on the roof.

-Wait! Where are w..!  
She tripped since she was falling behind. She couldn't go as fast, as he was pulling her and keep control over her feet. He noticed, stopped placed her on his back and continued on faster than Sakura ever though a shinobi could move.

_Where the Hyuuga were..._

An old woman colapsed.

-Don't move!  
Naruto commanded and went into nine tail fox mode. Now everyone in that place were in their guards.

One man who just got his seal among the main branch exclaimed:  
-These bastards are trying to kill us!

A young branch ninja exclaimed without thinking.  
-Why would you care about that evil old hag?! She tortured us all these years!

-How dare you after what everyone did?!

The next moment Sakura jumped down from above right next to the woman, giving her chakra treatment immediately, and Sasuke was there facing the opposite of Naruto (towards the Hidden Rock reinforcements who were at full preparedness for battle) activating his sharingan.

-What in the world did you do, hokage?  
He said in a sarcastic mocking tone.

-They want to tear each other apart, not me.

Sakura looked up at Naruto.  
-This is a shock reaction. No one tried to kill this woman.

Then the young man from the branch clan, who was yelling a moment ago collapsed as well. Sakura went over to him in an instant. He was dead. Now his father tore down a girl from the main branch, and almost simultaneously 5 more fell. Neruto felt helpless for the first time today.

Neji stood up straight from his guard, slowly moved two steps forward away from former team 7 and yelled:  
-ENOUGH! Your hokage told you not to move. Don't you dare disrespect him! You are still Konoha shinobi! Do you want your loved ones to suffer because you couldn't let go of revenge?! Don't think about the dead, but the living! We can all kill each other right here and now! Is this the kind of pathetic end, the great Hyuuga clan is destined to have?!

Naruto was surprised just like everyone by his usually silent comrade and smiled completely regaining his confidence. Sasuke was staring at the ground with a dark look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Father's grave

That night new patients just kept coming in, she was on call. Again, Sakura didn't get any sleep.

-Take a food pill!

-Ino, I said no already. Last time I did it to stay up all night, I killed my patient. It disrupts my mental and chakra control.

-You killed it because it was a fish, billboard brow!

-I tried it several times. It never worked. I'm not about to try it on people. You don't have to worry about me, miss piggy.

They were insulting each other but it sounded more like teasing.

-Hah! Like I care if your unproportionally large ass gets fired. I just don't want to stay here any longer cleaning up your mess.

-Hmpf! Like you would even know how!

Both walked away in opposite directions with their chins raised and arms crossed, both covering up a little smile.  
Soon the sun came out. Sakura changed and now already dizzy from sleep deprivation, was walking outside remembering to go and check up on Sasuke, who tore his stitches again, carrying her and running around the day before. So far he has never been treated by a proper medic, merely received healing in a form of undirected chakra from Karin. He's body was just now becoming something you wouldn't call a train wreck.

She came into his apartment on her toes hoping not to wake him up since he went home late last night. He was in his bed, his teeth clenched, sweating, breathing heavily. As soon as Sakura opened the door, he jumped up, grabbed her shirt, pushed her against the wall with one hand, while the other one was glowing with electricity.

-Ugh! It's me! Sasuke, look at me.

He was looking trough her for a moment, before he let go of her shirt staring as if in disbelief of seeing her here. He was surprised at this point realizing he had no idea where the hell he was and that the scenes he just saw weren't real. Also he was angry because this annoying and persistent girl keeps coming back seeing him like this. He was not the kind of person to want to show vulnerability or his thoughts to anyone. To top it all of, he was afraid. Afraid of hurting her now. He realized and he resented her for it.  
It was easier to restore a bond with an admirable, strong person like Naruto, who he knew would not perish so easily leaving him in the same state he was after seeing his clan get killed. With the kind of person who could stand beside and opposite of him handling all the crap he has on his back.

But her? Such a weak creature he himself almost killed just now. Was she trying to ruin him all over again by dying?! By his hand to top it of?! As naive as ever, she understood nothing. But there was no resistance. He learned it's useless and didn't need to have things repeated to him. The faster they got this over with, the faster he could go back to ignoring her. He took his shirt of and sat on his bed waiting, looking away from her. He was now afraid his expression might change. There was no new blood on his bandages. Sakura was relieved a little. _Sleep deprived, but ok, there was still a lot of strength left. _She activated her chakra examining his left forearm draining almost the very last bit of it. That's when she just collapsed. He extended it catching her on that same arm. She was so light and gentle. For a moment, he blushed. The next, a vein popped up on his forehead. _What is this suppose to be? Funny!?_

At first he wanted to wake her up. But then he saw the girl's sleeping face, he remembered she just drained the last bit of her strength standing over him, trying to make him feel better. He put her on the bed and suddenly memories from 4 years ago came before his eyes. Her face was in tears, it was night, instead of the bed, a bench bellow her. He put her in his spot on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then realized she will know he did and making her feel at home is not a good thing, so he uncovered her. Sakura shivered since the heat from the blanket suddenly went of her body. He put his palm on his face moving his head sideways and put the blanket back on with the other hand.

Sasuke was pacing around the room for a while and then he picked her up and carried her outside. He was going to leave her at her own home. At least he won't seem as welcoming even if he covers her with a blanket. He can always lie Naruto took her. The door was open. He came inside with Sakura who was out of energy so much that she was freezing in the cold air of early fall. He pressed her against his chest while he was going over there more and more, to heat her up. It annoyed him that he was failing. She calmed down by the time they got there. His smell was everywhere and she was comfortable. In her sleep she grabbed his shirt wrinkling it tightly and said:

-Sasuke, don't.. Don..

Surprised he looked down. Her painful expression was reverting to an emotionless one. This hurt him. He had no idea it could this much. Sasuke stepped in her apartment carefully. The door was unlocked and he didn't like it, presuming that miss Hyuuga is not irresponsible judging by what he knew of her. He heard someone in the bathroom. Suddenly from the opposite direction, where the kitchen was, came Naruto who spotted his face right away.

-Oy Sas..!

He then stopped in surprise staring at his former teammates. Not just because Sasuke carried Sakura, but the way her head was lifted up to his shoulder and the way his arms were wrapped around her completely and excessively. Sasuke immediately repositioned his hands, shocked staring back at Naruto. Naruto smiled and seemed as if on the verge of laughter before he just kept on walking without saying a word. At first Sasuke was going to say something, but then stopped himself with a vein on his forehead thinking: _I don't owe that dumbass an explanation!_, and rushed past him. He left Sakura in her room and disappeared a moment before Hinata came out of the bathroom.

She was wearing black clothes, but there was no visible sadness on her face. She just felt numb and all cried out. Not a single tear left for her dad? Now that depressed her a bit and she frowned. It felt as if Naruto replaced it all. Everything that was hurting her, he pushed it away. It was always like that and she couldn't accept it now. She shouldn't. He father deserved the pain that was missing. Death must be too lonely already. Naruto came inside carrying a bokeh of white flowers.

-We can leave this at the grave.  
He responded to her look.  
She was walking with him in silence. After all, there was nothing she could say without looking like a heartless ditz who cares nothing of her father. Naruto saw her face. He was worried, but as well there was nothing he could say without sounding like an inappropriate, blabbering idiot. Of course, that didn't stop _him_ from talking.

-Don't worry Hinata. People who love us never really disappear. (wait for it...) I saw master Jiraya again you know. Kabuto stole his corpse and used Edo Tensei to make him fight Gaara's division and he looked like a zombie. Still it was nice...

Hinata first stared stunned for a moment, but then smiled hiding her expression. Naruto was realizing what he just said and decided to shut up until further notice.

They were in front of the tombstone. Just moments ago the crowd dispatched. Bunch of flowers were on it. Hinata couldn't face the crowd, she asked Naruto to come along later deliberately. She sat on the grass, placed the bukeh on top of the rest and was staring at the stone with a cold expression. To her, _this wasn't real. It was before her, but it wasn't real. If it was she would cry. She would have to cry, right?_ She was choking. Then she looked up. It was a huge oak outside of the cemetery. Just like the one they had when she was little. Where her father first started looking her way and made her strong. She remembered the strict expression on his face and the same sentences he repeated over and over. She pressed her lips together, lowered her eyebrows and imitated her memory in amusement. Naruto crouched next to her. She was looking at the tree smiling.

-You know Naruto, right about now, he would hit you with a stick. "Keep your back straight, your elbows closer!"  
She was imitating a deep voice jokingly with fake angry expression, that looked rather comical..  
-"Who are you boy?" "What are you doing here?" When Sara (her cousin) was dating him, he actually chased Keiji out. "What are your true intentions young man?!" "Well?! Speak!" He questioned him for hours. Haha!  
She got carried away in her imitation that she completely disregarded her words. When she realized it.  
-Ah, Naruto I didn't mean you and I..! I mean!  
She was now blushing and looking at the ground. Naruto turned to the stone.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you sir! Well you already know that, right? Ehh, I like ramen! Ok irrelevant, irrelevant. And.. My intentions are honorable I promise. *he blushed as he said it* I mean, I promise to take care of Hinata no matter what. And I will definitely tell her to keep her back straight, you know, once in a while. It's not like you can make me. *He was grinning jokingly.* Unless..! You know don't send a meteor on my head or something like that. Now that I think about it, I could remind her more often.

Hinata was laughing and then two tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto stopped smiling and talking. He just sat next to her on the grass looking ahead. She was wiping her tears one after another in disbelief that they won't stop coming.

The look in his eyes was gentle and caring.

-Come on, I promised master Hiyashi. You know I never go back on my word.

The girl followed feeling safe and relieved. Naruto was walking for a while after that, but didn't let go of her hand anymore. It felt like an accomplishment he wanted to hold onto as long as it's possible, even if he could feel her getting slippery. She was happy, it was finally so easy. When they reached the edge of the cemetery, she turned around and thought: _Thanks for everything father._ She will not be coming back for many years afterwards. Some say it hurts too much, some say she even hated him, some say she was ashamed of who she became, but Naruto was always thinking that she just wanted to be around in case Hiyashi decides to target him with a meteor.

It was dark and Naruto wanted to take her home. They were still holding hands. Without turning around, still red, Naruto said smiling.  
-Yo Hinata, I almost forgot. You can go home now. Everyone is waiting for you.

-Uh.. I can't.  
She replied shyly.

-Why not?

-I decided to live on my own for now.

Naruto turned around surprised.  
-But, you are the heir of the Hyuuga.

She smiled.  
-No, I'm not anymore. Besides I'm pretty sure they already have a good idea of who the next leader is.

Naruto still looked worried.  
-But how can you go off on your own? It's a lot different..

-It's going to be fine. It's just something I have to do.


	10. Chapter 10: The brave one

Finally some damn peace and quiet. Sasuke thought as he sat on his bed. _That annoying girl. Seeing her pissed of like that really was amusing. Hn. Overworking herself like that. And that stupid blush. Hah! Seriously, that's the only time she even looks like a girl. One day she just may as well wake up with whiskers, ADD and blonde hair._ He put his palm on his head smiling now, almost wanting to laugh. The door bell rang. Like he was caught in the middle of a crime, an electric surge went trough his chest. Uchiha jumped up and froze standing in the middle of the room. He then did his best to relax and approached the door a moment after, with a serious face. When he opened the door, his expression turned even darker. It was Naruto and he knew very well he felt disappointed.

-What?

-Yo Sasuke!

He felt embarrassed to have this guy yell in front of his door past sunset, so he opened the door wider letting Naruto in.

-Here. This is your first mission from me!  
Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked at the stamped sheet of paper.  
-Attend First Annual Alliance festival? Wear a kimono?!

-Yeah! I knew you will refuse to come, so I decided to force you.

-Forget it.  
Sasuke looked a bit mad.

-So you are directly disobeying your hokage?  
A vein popped up on Sasuke's forehead._ There is nothing more dishonorable than that, for a shinobi. _The words his father once said. Hypocritical bastard. He tried to kill the hokage.

-Fine I'll be there.

-I knew you would!  
Naruto smiled and smacked his back. Sasuke turned around shocked, by this expression of closeness, and proceeded to give Naruto "the evil eye". Naruto smiled uncomfortably.

-Yeah..I.. I think should go now...

_2 days later..._  
Konoha outskirts were filled with people, chattering, food and toy stands and performers on the streets. The night seemed to be glowing with all the colors you can imagine. Naruto took Hinata's hand again.

-You look pretty.  
Hinata was now blushing looking at the floor. Naruto was too. The light purple Kimono really did suit her. Ino ran up to them. Hinata got scared when Ino yelled:  
-Cute!  
and pulled away from Naruto. Then something averted Naruto's gaze.

-Ahh. Sasuke!

Ino immediately turned around blushing. He nodded at everyone when Ino said hello, after he approached.

-Hi guys.

Just inches behind his ear female voice startled him. He was happy to hear it and electricity went up his spine. _That damn woman has no regard for private space. Standing behind him like that._ Since she just emerged out of the crowd only having seen Hinata's kimono as her guide for direction, she just noticed that the man in the dark blue one, right in front of her was Sasuke.

-Sasuke you came?  
She was surprised staring up at him with eyes wide spread in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes focusing them on Naruto seemingly angry.

-Yeah, I had to.

Naruto was amused by this reading into Sasuke's expression. Sakura had a feeling she knew what he did. She just smiled lightly blushing. She was happy he was here with them to see the festival, even if he moped around right now. It finally felt like they were all together again. Actually his moping made the feeling even more nostalgic, thought Sakura in amusement. Sasuke looked down at Sakura who was smiling like that. He felt his face heating up and immediately looked away. That evening Naruto was happier then he was in years. He dragged Hinata around from stand to stand. Collecting all kinds of useless things, he even bought her a stuffed fox.

-Naruto! Wait up!

She said after he just moved onto the next stand, forgetting about her. He turned around and grabbed her hand again pulling her. He was speeding up, breaking a hallway trough the crowd. Soon she knew why. There was a huge ramen stand on the side of the street. Naruto stopped and his eyes were shining like child's opening a present. Hinata laughed. After he stuffed an entire bowl of ramen down his throat in record time drawing attention of all the people around who were now whispering in disbelief if he really is hokage, Lee grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He dropped the bowl on the ground leaving poor Hinata to pay for it.

-Naruto! We are going to have a great showdown!

-What?! But Hinata..!

-Come on Naruto I found a way to beat you! You have surpassed me far too greatly for me to let this go on! My honor is at stake.  
Lee only heard himself speak. Hinata quickly caught up, leaving Naruto's mind at peace. Lee dragged him in front of a Foosball table.

-Ehh.. What is?

Naruto was a little surprised and disappointed.

-We will have a great match in this glorious game! Master Gai didn't want to play with me anymore, so I knew who I can test my strengths against. Naruto smirked.

-Bring it on!

Soon Naruto was standing in daze seeing how he lost in a heartbeat. Lee told him he isn't much of a challenge and asked for a rematch. Naruto was eager to make it. So they did. Again, and again and again... At first she was cheering, but soon Hinata was standing on the side pretty bored, just smiling at Naruto who celebrated his goals. The two shinobi didn't notice the table was starting to crack in the middle.

-Uhm.. Naruto? Can we go now?

-Huh? Yeah me too!  
He obviously didn't hear her.

-No. I said if we can go!

-Sure Hinata!  
She smiled and started walking outside, not noticing he wasn't following. She was there alone. As insecure as she is, the first thought trough her mind was that Naruto just wanted to get rid of her. She was bothering him after all. Sad, she kept on walking, was going home.

He turned around. She wasn't there anymore.

-Hinata? Hinata!  
Naruto was running trough the crowd. He had to find her! She was lost in it. Shinobi from all of the Villages were around. Now all of them became potential enemies and kidnappers. He also completely forgot she is even a ninja. Was now becoming desperate.

-Hinata!

-What is wrong with you?  
Behind him were standing Sasuke who spoke annoyed, Ino, 5 of Sasuke's fangirls Naruto didn't recognize and Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura. Sakura being so far away from Sasuke now caught his eye, but it's not something his brain was going to process for a while.

-Yo Naruto! There.  
Shikamaru responded to his yelling from before.

With a sad expression on her face, Hinata was going trough the crowd, hoping not to be spotted.  
Naruto jumped over the crowd of people and shinobi, who felt unnerved but this move, and appeared right in front of her, hugging her immediately, making her blush. Even more so, because Naruto has been drawing curious hidden looks all night that were now all direct. Glued to Hinata and him.

-Why did you run of like that? This place is full of anonymous shinobi!

-But you said, you wanted me to go.  
Hinata said meekly, now confused.

-I would never want you to go! Ever.

Naruto felt sad after hearing this. How could his own _friend_ feel like this next to him?!  
The chattering that was still present quieted down to a minimum. Now they were the main attraction in spite of all of the salesmen and entertainers around. A sweat drop appeared on Naruto's forehead. Her face was read and she knew that now she won't be able to speak properly. She turned around not responding. Naruto lost a breath. Something about this painfully reminded of Sasuke. Didn't she hear him? But after she grabbed his sleeve and life came back into him, he followed to the side, until they were finally far behind the stands in the darkness. Tenten who was becoming annoyed by the crowd of peeping tombs, stood in front of the space between the stands they disappeared in, and exclaimed.

-Ok people! Nothing to see here!

-Na-Naruto, I'm sorry.

-No it's ok! Ah. I shouldn't have ignored you like that!

-Yes, you shouldn't have, but.. But you misunderstood.  
Naruto smiled. She was actually being truthful and it made her closer to him then all of his attempts of touching and talking ever could. She really never will, leave him. Now that he thought back, she always was around. He just never looked at her. She's not Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraya, Kakashi...She's right here. Apologizing for scaring him. He hugged her again. He did that a lot with an oddly sneaky purpose for his style of approach. And he succeeded. All there was now left for Hinata in his arms, was comfort and a loud heartbeat. Also in a way he was trying to ease himself into what he himself was too shy to do.

She liked him since early childhood. And now that he was here, she wanted more. She felt herself becoming greedy. But she knew he wouldn't want her to leave his side. So she could be honest, scared and... Just a little bit greedy.

-Uhm... We should get back.  
Naruto took her hand that was on his chest and started walking back, out of the little forest they were in. She didn't move, but pulled her hand stopping him. He stood in front of her surprised. In the cover of darkness, in privacy and intimacy of his presence, as freely as she danced for him on the waterfall, she moved forward, standing on her toes, realizing now, her ankles and hands were shaking, she pressed her lips against his.  
He was even more shocked, but then his expression melted into a happy one and he closed his eyes. When they separated, she berried her head in his chest. She was completely red. She wouldn't possibly be able to enter that nosy crowd now. Not for a while. Naruto knew, so he just stood there, waiting for Hinata to lead the way. Tonight she was the brave one.


	11. Chapter 11: Irony

Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave before the final fireworks that was going to be released from 11 pm until 12 o'clock. And now it was only 9 pm.  
Out of the girls that were following him and the Konoha chuunin, a fief were laughing very loudly and speaking even more so, trying to sound funny, while constantly repeating the process of brushing their hair behind their shoulders and pulling the, already spread, collars of their kimonos sideways. A fief others had their arms on their chest like Hinata often does, and were "shyly" staring at him, trying to grab his gaze from time to time. Ino, who aggressively intimidated all of them with her unrivaled beauty in the group and her sharp tongue, she knew how to sting quite a bit with, was walking right by Sasuke's side trying to grab his arm several times without being brushed of immediately. Ino was keeping them all at a distance and it pleased him, so he didn't complain when only she glued herself to him while walking. He sighed crossing his arms to stop her from grabbing him.  
The behavior was so consistent and superficial, he wasn't even annoyed by it anymore. He was now just.. Shutting them out completely. What was now bothering him and annoying him, was Sakura who stepped back. She didn't even talk to him at all, ever since he became surrounded with these girls._ Did that annoying girl really think she can get him to wonder? Get him to think on it even one bit?! Who does she think she is? Acting so illogically._ Of course, he did wonder. The whole night, not even once did he look at her, without using peripheral vision.

Sakura was pleased. Even she felt how this feeling bordered on mean, but she was happy to see Sasuke reject other girls. She knew that she signed up for life of making a man, who will never see her the way she sees him, her priority. Him being happy and finding someone to love would mean she could move on and just forget everything._ The idea sounded perfect, so why did she dread it, to the point, where knowing he was cold to everyone else as well, pleased her?_ She didn't even want to think about the answer anymore, so she distracted herself by stopping at the stands and looking for a souvenir and new herbs she found herself intrigued by. That evening she was going to treat him like her friends did. With politeness, superficial kindness and slight distance.

Naruto and Hinata have been away for a while now. Sakura had this warm feeling in her stomach, cheering for Hinata. No one was worried, some were exchanging looks as if eager to gossip. They sat around the restaurant table and placed their orders. Sasuke wasn't there. Neither was Ino, or his fangirls. Sakura got up, saying she will tell them to come along since it is the treat of the jonin who invited their war heroes inside. She purposely used the opportunity to touch his shoulder instead of calling his name. He turned around and met her eyes directly. That's when he immediately looked up, as if ignoring her insignificance.

Now she knew the answer to her question. Why she couldn't let go. It was not her resolve of always being there for him. It was_ hope_ of much more.

-Everyone,come on inside. The teachers are treating us to a meal.  
_  
Everyone?! Why the hell was she touching him then?! What is she trying to do here? He has to get rid of her! She's really done it now.  
_  
That's when it came to him. He uncrossed his arms, took Ino's hand, pulled her in front of himself, placing the other palm on her shoulder and said.

-The two of us have to go.

He put his arm around Ino's waist, leading her by the other hand, imitating a couple he saw a moment ago, leaving the observers along with Sakura with their mouth open.

The girl was too happy. _She broke the bad boy shield! He will now love her forever!_ After a while they were lost in the crowd. He let go of her, but that scared her, so she was still clinging to his arm. He forcefully pulled away and said.

-That's enough. I want to be on my own now.  
_  
He is also shy?_ Ino was bursting with adoration. _She was going to save him herself, in so many different ways, that geek Sakura and her fancy jutsu never could. She was going to melt the icy mask that was Uchiha Sasuke!_  
Sasuke had a plan, he knew what to do next, if Sakura came after them. He knew how to use this and make her go away once and for all. To really hurt her. To make her cry. _How did he not come up with this earlier?!_ He was looking around silent, ignoring Ino's advances, pulling her by the hand and buying her food as it was all part of the plan. Sasuke kept on planning and reexamining the field until the clock struck 12. She never came after them. Maybe, he just forgot he was allowed to leave at 11.

Ino was happy. She was confidently walking down the street, still in daze of being swept of her feet by the love of her childhood. She victoriously returned all of the envious and spiteful looks directed her way. They amused her. Today she was going to visit her boyfriend. Today she was going to make him fall in love. She put on her hospital scrubs. Sakura was leaving the locker room. She stopped surprised, staring at Ino unsure if she should say something. She wanted to, but seeing Ino, bothered her more than she thought it would after all. She couldn't say anything and just walked out after exchanging one look.

The night before she cried. She left home soon after the dinner and she cried silently, ashamed of all her decisions, at that moment. It seemed as if they were all driven by this superficial feeling and her stupidity. It seemed as if all other reasons disappeared under the weight of the lies she told herself. Worst of all, she didn't know which ones were lies in the first place. So she just cried for one simple reason. The little hope that was burning deep inside, hidden, even from her, was stomped on and extinguished.

She was suppose to go over to Sasuke's that day. A medical examination and chakra healing. She should ask Ino to do it. It is for the best. Next time she sees her, she will swallow the pain she was feeling and just let her go in her stead. He was relatively healed up, there would be no reason to doubt Ino. Next time... So that day Sakura did her best to avoid Ino.  
_  
Maybe she should go today. One last time. To say goodbye. It is not like she could meet Ino and let her do it. It's not her fault._ The sun was setting, the days were getting shorter. Streets were covered with colors of fall. Trough the fallen leaves she heard a rustle of footsteps. The tall blonde haired girl appeared next to her. They both knew where they were headed. Both have passed turns leading to their own houses. Ino was speeding up, so was Sakura. But then Sakura suddenly stopped. Ino turned around looking at he surprised. Sakura's face was read and she was holding back tears. She finally got her self together as much as she could and said.

-You can do the examination in my place. I don't have to go.  
She took her bag of her shoulder and gave it to Ino who was still staring at her surprised barely acknowledging the bag in her hands.  
-Inside you have bandages. Clean up and remove the remaining stitches. Leave him the suppressants for the fever. Don't treat anything, the source is psychological. Check the chakra sustained bone fractures. He has enough of those to last another month on treatment.  
Sakura couldn't keep eye contact anymore so she looked downwards past Ino.  
-And please take care of him. Be gentle.  
Now she couldn't even hold her tears back anymore.  
-You know he has these nightmares. I found some herbs yesterday that I think will help. I'll give them to you today. I forgot to bring.. Bring them along. And don't let him feel like he is all alone. Please don't yell at him. He pretends.. That he is not in pain when his migraines are strongest. And don't ask. He will just lie to you. For some reason, even if he's happy. He'll.. He'll lie about it.  
Sakura shut up now, hiding her face from her friend, wiping her tears away.

-Thank you.

The look on Ino's face was gentle and she felt sad as well. Ino walked over to Sakura and hugged her with one hand, to Sakura's surprise, holding the bag in the other hand.  
-You big crybaby. You sound like you're giving up on our rivalry. And it was just becoming interesting.  
Sakura laughed a little trough tears and stepped away from her still rubbing her eye with the edge of her sleeve.  
-Why would I give up? Kicking your butt in the hospital gives me far too much satisfaction.  
Sakura was now smiling. Ino turned around and said.  
-Well I'm of. Don't just feel sorry for yourself. Do something useful.  
Ino really knew how to press Sakura's buttons. "_Be useful, crybaby._" But this time she was forgiven.

Ino came into his apartment. He was in the bathroom. She put the bag on the table and went into the next room (the kitchen), trying to check herself out in the cabinet glass. Sasuke came out and saw the beige backpack on the table. He smirked, as if expecting it and sat on his couch waiting for Sakura. When Ino came in the room his smile turned into surprise. Ino was flattered. She walked over and sat next to him, seemingly shy about it, but still touching his shoulder and leaning towards his face. She got too close and he got up, getting away from her now with a partially sad and angry look on his face. But it wasn't Ino's presence, it was his own mind that bothered him. He wanted Sakura back.

-You must be feeling ill. I need to do my job first.

She smiled and directed flirty looks his way. When she opened Sakura's bag, something in him cracked. He looked away restraining the urge to throw the girl out of the apartment this second. His fists shook. _Was he really a monster?_ Silently he let her do her job. Didn't say one word. Felt he shouldn't let himself talk. Ino felt the need to fill in the silence. She kept talking on and on about people he didn't know, things he didn't care about and plans he never had in the first place. After getting no response that was more than one word, she gave up and stopped talking. But after a while she said again, still feeling uncomfortable.

-You know it's nice to have someone you can spend time with and not have the need to talk all the time.

His head flinched to the side. He heard footsteps going up his building stairs. They ceased exactly 3 steps before reaching his door. Silence. He quickly got up and opened the door. Sakura was placing a wooden box with a piece of paper containing instructions on the second stair. _How did he catch her so quickly?_ Ino whose patient disappeared under her hands ran over to the door standing next to him in surprise. Sakura mumbled.

-I. I just brought the special medication I promised Ino.

Sasuke felt excited seeing her and angry because of what she said. _Didn't she say he can't chase her away?!_ He even felt deceived.  
-I don't need it.  
He replied rudely.

-Yes you do! This is..!  
She was getting angry as well, but on her it was visible.

-I already told you. Go away.  
He then grabbed Ino, who was in front of him outside wanting to take the box, around the waist, pulled her towards him, moved his head a bit forward, next to hers while staring at Sakura and shut the door. When he started hearing steps again, he let go of Ino. She was red and shocked. But most of all... She realized why she was there. She looked up at him. He was staring at the door with that painful expression on his face.

-Sasuke?

Disinterested he moved his gaze towards her. She slapped him. His head tilted sideways and his cheek was red.

-You're a pathetic man.  
He had no reply. No one ever spoke to him like this. He just turned back looking at her shocked.

-I am not your tool. Don't you dare treat me like one! You like Sakura, don't you?! Coward!  
She had this expression of disgust on her face. She went over to grab the bag wanting to storm out. But after she picked it up, she threw it at him. She then hissed furious under her breath before she left.  
-Give it back to her yourself.

Outside she stopped on the street and recapped what just happened. Her hands were shaking a little bit. What did she just do to Uchiha Sasuke?! She ran into the darkness of the little streets, humiliated and angrier by the minute. Her idolization of him as a strong, mature and "different" knight in shining armor was ruined. _He was a baby!_ She caught up and went past Sakura who was walking home reluctantly and slowly, confused, worried and more jealous then she thought she could ever be. Sakura noticed her right away.

-Ino!  
Sakura called out to her.  
Ino stopped without turning around and said.  
-He likes you. It was always you.

A surge of happiness froze her body and mind. She was still in disbelief though.  
-Uh.. Ah, no. I..! Wh-What happened?

Smiling painfully to herself Ino said quietly.  
-I slapped him.


	12. Chapter 12: His

Sakura ran back to Sasuke's apartment secretly eager after what she heard, yet still scared. She had no idea what triggered his violent and mind absent behavior and Ino's slap could have done it. Maybe she slapped him because he was yelling and going angry! She was now cursing herself for not telling her truthfully that he was still potentially dangerous. But back then she figured Ino would simply accuse her of lying out of jealousy. She was on her guard. The door was open. Immediately she spotted him sitting on his bed and felt relieved. He looked up. The first thing he started considering, was how to chase Sakura out again. _Coward!_ Ino's voice resonated in his head. He was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. He did whatever the fuck he wanted. So why was he so desperately trying to get rid of someone he anticipated the most right now? Maybe he just wanted to prove to himself she had no control over him. He knew she was "his" and she was ready to die for him. So why is she making _him_ look like a coward and messing with his head? He shouldn't care if this stupid woman willingly walk's into a lion's den. What bothered him most of all was that she knew he did care.  
The stuff from her bag was on the floor. She still had that damn box in her hand. She came inside, put it on the table and started collecting her things. Didn't say a word since she long ago learned he didn't care to listen, unless she had something to say.  
The black eyes just followed her movement around the room. She looked up at him a bit surprised to see he was staring.

-Sasuke..! A-Are you ok?  
She couldn't control the blush that came to her face.  
It ticked him of that he was always being treated by her, as if he's made out of glass. Probably because he didn't witness her desperate attempts to bring him back to life, while he was dieing on the hospital bed, under her hands. He couldn't understand the source of her ridiculously protective behavior.  
He looked away. _Coward!_ Maybe this really wouldn't have so much of an impact on him, had it not come from one of his fangirls. He really underestimated Ino.  
He got up and walked over to Sakura who was in a crouching position, holding an unwrapped band aid. Now he seemed annoyed for a moment, because she froze staring up at him, while he was waiting for her to stand up already. She saw the annoyed expression and stood straight in front of him, not daring to let her mind presume anything. The images of his intentions unwrapped in his mind and sent electricity up his spine and in his lower abdomen. Only this time he didn't discard this as something useless. It was like revenge. Just to serve him. At least that's how he tried to explain it to himself.  
He didn't want to show any vulnerability or hesitance. He took her upper arm steadying her body and moved downward closing his eyes wanting to kiss her. He did it rather surprisingly and quickly, when she was about to talk. He missed her lips and half ended up on the corner of her open mouth and the other on her cheek. He quickly pulled back in disbelief he actually didn't do it properly. Sakura wasn't blinking. _He likes her?! He! Ha! Ha,ha.._First Sakura smiled, but soon she was laughing silently in a weird tone, trough cut of breaths. She didn't find this funny. She was just in so much disbelief and so happy, so she couldn't contain the laughter. Of course he didn't know that and he started blushing and glaring at her thinking he was being mocked. He didn't find it funny either. She's never seen this guy embarrassed before, but the look in his eyes cut of her voice. He felt as if in a pinch. He calmed himself down and decided to lean forward knowing she will expect it now. He still hadn't released her arm. Now they both tilted their heads to the same side and bumped noses. His dominant, selfish self that was suppose to do his bidding was getting it's ass kicked by Sakura. He now released her arm and looked away. He knew his expressionless mask was gone and he felt like he was standing naked in front of her. Sakura's body was shaking, but she has become slightly amused and relaxed by Sasuke's lack of skill. She lingered for a moment, but then moved closer and gently placed her two palms on the sides of his head looking at his frozen face that reverted towards her. She then tilted her head slightly sideways and moved up on her toes, kissing him "perfectly". The rush of excitement was followed by a sense of calmness. He now realized she really didn't share them, or care about his stupid thoughts.

He started moving his mouth synchronizing with her, returning the soft touch. Slightly opening it and touching tongues after a fief moments, feeling their mouth getting wet and slippery. When they separated for air, she moved her hands down placing them on his chest and he was touching her cheek with his own, both breathing ruggedly into each others' ears. He could have sworn his mind went blank for a moment. Instinctively he moved his face over hers, looking for her lips again, like a 1 day old kitten looking for its mother's breast. He put his arms around her pinning her torso against his completely. They were now touching lips and separating them, both breathing heavily. He started kissing her face, breathing in her smell in a greedy manner, getting to her ears and the side of her neck and then going back to kiss her. Was now moving his hand in semi-circular motions curling her shirt up and ended up on the bare skin of her lower back. She moved her hands up on his shoulders placing them around his neck.

Maybe it was because it was Sasuke, or maybe because there was something primaly perverse inside Sakura, but she now reacted to his every movement and touch with held back sounds of pleasure, as if he was fucking her. He noticed. It excited him even more. He felt his legs getting weak and mustered enough self control to drag her backwards and flip her around placing her on his bed, getting on top. He then stopped himself staring at her still somehow bright and clear green eyes for a moment. In that moment he knew he was more exposed and weak in front of her then he ever was and for the first time it didn't bother him. He had no plan or any idea what he was doing at this point. He just did what he felt like exploring and listening eagerly to her reactions. Funnily enough that was the original idea that completely slipped his mind once he heard Sakura's moans. As if they gave him more pleasure, then the act of kissing and touching her, itself.

She was lustfully receiving his lips with mouth half open each time he would go back on them, kissing him forcefully pushing his head up a bit and touching his tongue. But she was still very aware of the situation. To her this meant something completely different. She thought about sex and her inner ties and lower stomach were tingling, yet an alarm went off in her head. Now that she was "sure" he liked, or even loved her, she was starting to doubt it more and more with every lustful, mindless movement of his body. She was now actually becoming afraid of losing him. _She could give him her life, but her innocence was a problem? No. Whatever he was to do, even use her as a mere experiment and toss her away she wouldn't mind. She's been trough far too much to accuse him of ruining her no matter what he does. She brought this on herself and she would again, so there is really nothing to loose. How stupid._These are the thoughts that held her on the surface, as she let him move his hand deeper under her shirt while the other was holding her head, fingers entwining with her hair. With his hand, he infiltrated chakra into the fabric of her chest wrappings and tore them with ease not straining her body, pulled them out and threw on the floor. This let her know he was far more collected then he let on trough his behavior. It embarrassed her even more, then the fact, that he has just ripped her bra.

He separated his body from hers, kneeling above her with his knees on the sides of her hips, and then placed both of his hands on her, framing her waist and wrinkled her shirt up. He stopped staring at her face, when the lower edge of the shirt reached her nipples, and she was the one to completely remove it, over her head. He looked at her like that for a moment and it made him feel powerful, so now he was restraining a smirk. Part of him was still fighting everything he was doing right now, and that part was feeding his need to dominate Sakura and take back the control he lost when she first kissed him. She moved her red face to the side as if she could hide it. The room was pretty cold and it was visible on her body. He removed his shirt, showing many slick thin scars on his chest. Comparing to him, she looked almost clear of them. He layed back down on top of her pulling a blanket over both of them, pressing his chest against hers and was kissing her again, now more slowly and gently. For the first time, she felt safe, wanted and protected by Sasuke's side. The thoughts of fear were slowly disappearing in the hazy sea of warmth and his barely restrained loud breaths.

At this point he was on top of her, holding up his own weight with his elbows on the mattress, while they were touching with the entire length of their bodies. The kissing has now become very wet and intense and their tongues were touching a lot more. There was a big bulge in his crotch and he started moving his hips spontaneously rubbing her with it. She responded moving along with him unconscious of the act, she released another loud moan, sending a charge of strong electricity down his spine and trough his abdomen. Nipples of her small breasts were hardened since his firm chest was rubbing against them. She was soft and he was now kissing her neck and put his head on the pillow next to her, heavily breathing in the scent of her hair and moved his hands on her breasts and further down her body feeling the imperfection of little scars breaking the smooth surface.

When his fingertips reached the edge of her skirt, without restraint or hesitance, he destroyed 3 layers of fabric around her pelvis and moved his hand further down. It was slippery and warm. His head was going down her body as he was kissing her torso until he reached her belly button. There he could feel the scent that was now all over his hand as well. It drove him insane. He had no idea what to do to a girl in such a position and he was touching her merely for his own pleasure, but she was shaking under the smallest caress of her clitoris with his fingers. He knew enough about the mere sexual act itself though. He discovered this as a preteen boy, reading a perverted book he found somewhere in the Uchiha complex. He didn't quite understand it but it excited him, so he discarded it as soon as he realized what he was reading. The desire and curiosity were lost in the bloody mist of anger and vengeance. Now he remembered reading that book. The weird lines finally made sense.

The girl's body was now curling and extending repeatedly, under his palm that was still on her waist. He moved his fingers down, more and more until he felt they fell inside her. She tensed up completely and seemed as if unable to breathe. The muscles of her vagina choked and slowly pushed out his finger. He pulled down his pants and moved in between her partially, spread legs, went back over to her face and started kissing her again. One of her hands was messing up his hair, while the other was on his upper back gripping him tightly. Now he entered steadily into her. She was in pain and he saw it, but when the sour expression ended with a loud moan, he didn't feel like restraining himself at all. Next time he went in faster and more forcefully, keeping this pace with every next trust. His face was just above hers, his hair brushing of it, his breath spilling all over her skin. He was staring directly into her eyes that seemed hazy now. The rhythm of their movement was followed by his low grunts and her, now louder and unrestrained moans, that urged his hips to move faster he almost couldn't control himself. _Don't you mess with me Sakura. Ever again. Now you're mine and you can't do shit against me. Mine. Mine! Mine._In his mind, he yelled this word with each trust, as he became more forceful and was now moving all of his body. She was still feeling pain along with waves of pleasure, that were going trough her. He picked up his speed and she couldn't follow anymore. She just tensed up her hips lifting them towards him as he ejaculated hitting her flesh two more times. His seed filled her insides and she seemed as if she was struggling for breath even though she didn't orgasm.

His muscles relaxed and he stopped moving. She looked up at his sweaty face with a gentle look in her eyes, her hand was now releasing the hair on the back of his head she was pulling. He was still inside her, so she could reach up and kiss his forehead. She proceeded to kiss him on the lips softly and gently, just like the first time. He blushed and his body shook. He couldn't believe he was still reacting like that. He just got of of her, moved away and layed on his back next to her relaxing. She rolled to the side facing in his direction. He was tired and he has closed his eyes. In that moment she got scared. The fear he was trying to make peace with, came back. _He really did use her?_Reluctantly she put her hand on his open palm next to his body. He closed it trapping her hand and she could see a smirk on his face. He opened one eye slightly leaning his head sideways towards her, still smiling like that.

-Don't tell me, you're going to start acting shy, now?

-Wh..What?

Even though she didn't have her answers, the gesture was enough for her to be happy just a little bit longer. She was embarrassed by his teasing remark and looked at him blushing intensely. He turned his head a little bit more, now lifting his eyebrows a bit.

-Well?

She realized what he meant and quickly moved closer to him placing her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. His arm that was underneath her moved towards her back. He retrieved the blanket that fell of of them and closed his eyes pulling her closer. Was still fighting that smirk until strong sleep took over him.


	13. Chapter 13: Good morning

Sakura woke up with first rays of dawn painting the gray fall sky into a lighter color. She trained herself to do that, she needed to get to work. The first thing she saw was Sasuke's adam's apple inches from her eyes. In his sleep he has completely turned to her and wrapped his arms and leg around her. She couldn't budge and she didn't want to wake him up. Maybe she was too embarrassed, maybe she couldn't wake him up since he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, maybe she just wanted time to get away from him and sort her mind out. _A thousand mile road begins with a single step._She thought. So she started moving his hand slowly of her shoulder. In his sleep, when she almost removed the hand unnoticed, he just unconsciously put it back it around her, actually making the effort regress. _Ok, she can start with the leg._She lifted her leg trying to get his to slide of of her. It did. Then he instantly moved it even further over her. This was getting ridiculous. Frustrated, she tried lifting her body of the hand that was under her and slide out, between the two arms. His hold tightened and she felt all of him on her skin. She shivered. She knew he was awake and was just restraining his breathing to deceive her. Husky voice expectantly broke the silence.

-How dead do you think I was?

She laughed softly trough breath that caressed his skin.  
-I have to go to the hospital.

-The only thing you'll ever _have_ to do is die. The rest are choices.  
Something Itachi once told him.

-Fine then. I want to go to work.

-Hn. Liar.  
A smirk spread across his face. He slightly readjusted his hand moving it over her bare back. Even though she was now blushing and flustered, she was annoyed by his smug remarks, and he could hear it in her voice.

-Will you just let me go?

-Then that's my choice, now is it?  
He said trough breath and leaned slightly onto her closing his eyes again. He didn't take her seriously. She thought of getting out of his hold forcefully. But the idea of him looking at her like this shamed her to the point where she reflexively put her palms on her face, pressed the top of her head against him, clenching her eyes shut. She now acknowledged the reality of her actions in a whole different light. He looked down at her now.

-Sasuke, I..!

-Whatever.  
He coldly broke of whatever complaint, or criticism she had prepared, instantly let go of her and turned his back on her not saying another word. The cold air made her entire body shiver once she was released, so she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She then turned around still covered and realized all her things were on the floor destroyed, except for her shirt and boots, she couldn't leave anyway. Suddenly Sasuke turned back to her holding a palm sized falcon on his thumb.

-Make something up and seal it.

Surprised, she took the animal from Sasuke, made a fief hand signs and released a drop of blood on it's feathers. The bird flew away instantly. She then noticed he has already turned around again._ She just enabled herself to stay by his side, this whole day and he was now ignoring her?! After..!_The blanket between them was stretched, so she started pulling it her way out of spite. He wouldn't let go even one bit. That's when she heard a tear and stopped. She then reached out of bed, trying not to leave the cover of the blanket and grabbed her shirt. She put it on pulling it down to hide as much as she could, opened his closet and found white shorts, she couldn't believe he still had, and a huge black Shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

-That took you forever.  
She heard his voice as he was suddenly coming towards her from behind. That's when he passed her by walking in the bathroom, buck naked.

As soon as he closed the door, he ran a completely cold shower and got under it. The water was hitting his back. He put his arms on the tiles, bent his head forward and closed his eyes, silently torturing himself. He now clearly saw the unknown he was running from and all this time.  
He wanted to wake her up a long time ago, but she slept trough the night. He wanted to keep the tight hold around her and never get out of bed. Instead he turned around and let her hide from him. He wanted to fuck her, yet he was here freezing his ass of in the shower. Everything he knew of his identity was tied to his goals, power and determination. Instead of remembering who he is, in taking what he wanted last night, he just ended up feeling even more weak and different. Hell, even last time he took a cold shower, he was 13.  
Worst of all, he could change nothing else. He was living in the village for the fief people he loved and he was expected to die for the stench coming out of its shadows, no one else seemed to pay attention to. The bad part was his growing resentment towards, not so much, the ones in the shadows, but "the blind" and "the deaf". He didn't want anyone to know that. He was suppose to be "rehabilitated". Whatever the fuck that meant.

He walked out of the shower, dried himself and tied the towel around his waist. He really couldn't care less if she saw him, but something in her shyness seemed like innocence to him, and he subconsciously wanted to preserve her, just as she is right now so he covered up after all. The thought that he held onto was that he really stopped caring what she "saw" anymore. It seemed as if there was little left to hide anyway. That combined with the "quiet" rustle she was making around his kitchen, trying to surprise him with food, made him forget for now, relax and smile. She was the closest thing to a home he's had in 11 years and it didn't seem as scary anymore.

His shirt hung loosely of her body and the white pants looked like a stretched out bag around her thin legs. Yet, something about this image was incredibly appealing to him. The pale, tiny wrist surfaced as she pulled the sleeve back, so it wouldn't fall in the water, she used to wash the rice. She put her hand on it trying to let out the water.

-Wait.

She heard him, leave the bathroom, get dressed and walk over, but she still flinched to the sound of his voice. He gave her a colander and took a knife, now cutting the mushrooms she has already washed. She started smiling.  
-Thanks.  
_Even like this. She wouldn't mind staying the whole day. _She thought as she moved closer brushing her her arm against his.

They weren't waiting for the cover of darkness, but noon. When everyone is busy and no one pays attention to what is right in front of their noses. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed her things, that he threw on the floor, were gone and he cleaned up after the meal as well. _He always was too neat and diligent._She thought amused.

-Wait 4 more hours.

_Why was she nervous?_  
-Yes.. I know.

He looked at her smirking and took of his shirt. Her face turned completely red. He walked over to her, stopped right in front of her for a fief moments and then just sat on the bed next to her.

-You may as well examine me.

She was embarrassed. Again and he took a little too much pleasure in that, that he almost felt bad for her. After she finished up, he put his shirt back on. She was a bit frustrated, because right now she knew he was teasing her, even though deep down she enjoyed being able to see so many of his sides, no matter what they were. She had no idea what devil came over her, but she wanted revenge.

-Sasuke.

-Yes?

She turned around and leaned down now right in front of his face, smiling in a devilish manner, with her hands behind her back playfully. She was blushing so the performance didn't look as it was in her head, but she stuck to it. It surprised him a little, which he didn't show.

-Did you take a cold shower this morning?

She was expecting him to deny it.  
-Yes.

To her this was funny and she laughed once in front of his face, and then stood straight still laughing.

-Sakura.

-What?

-Did you have sex with me last night?

Her laughing weakened. At first she was trying to still laugh at the question, but then her voice gave her out, and the laugh turned into short shallow breaths. In a fief moments, she was looking at him with a soft and almost intoxicated expression on her face, when the answer escaped her slightly open mouth.

-Yeah.  
Yet her eyes still had this loving and gentle look in them. She still couldn't stop her shallow breathing, as all of the images surfaced.  
He wasn't expecting that either. Unwillingly he reacted to this image in front of him. His breathing pace changed as well. She started leaning down, and he lifted his hand pulling her arm as they kissed they layed down on the bed and she separated from him placing her head on his chest. After a while they both relaxed and just layed there in silence for quite a while.

-Sasuke..

-Yes?

-I'm keeping the shirt.

-Hm.  
He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: Protect your friends

-He was drooling all over me and I just got bored. I realized I deserve far better. Poor Sasuke, I hope I didn't ruin him for all you other girls.

The ladies surrounding Ino were staring at her surprised. Some of them had hateful looks in their eyes, some of them still seemed jealous, while others were glowing with happiness.

-Quite a performance you've got there.  
Shikamaru came behind her back.

-Excuse me? A performance?!  
She spitefully looked at Shikamaru who didn't react to her threatening expression.

-Sheesh!..Forget it.. I'm sorry I said anything.

-No. I want to know. What did you mean by that?  
Shikamaru looked at her knowing he'll have to talk whether he likes it or not at this point. He really regretted this.

-I was going back from a mission last night. You were near the Nara forest furious and tearing up. And you always go there when you're sad.

-Well keep your mouth shut. Besides, that was about something entirely else!  
She almost whispered annoyed.

-Yeah, yeah.. I won't say anything.

-Wait. A mission? None of us have ad any missions in ages.

-It's classified.  
She looked at him worried before she started walking away.

-Well then, I gotta go.

Even though he was beating himself up on the inside, knowing this isn't the trouble he has to deal with, he felt bad for not cheering her up, even if she denied it.

-He's not worth it you know. The guy was always lame anyway.  
_  
Ok. Here it comes. No Shikamaru! You don't understand a woman's hart! How dare you presume I am lying. Yadda, yadda, yadda..!_

-I know.  
She walked away leaving Shikamaru feeling even worse.

-Agh. It needs to be handled immediately! There is no room for error.

-That still doesn't mean you can go, Naruto. Assemble a team you trust to complete this and have them deal with the situation. It's time you learn what it truly means to be the Hokage.

-Tsk!... Fine. Call in.. *he was going trough the list of shinobi frowned* Almost all jonin are out... Ah. Shikamaru Nara will do, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno as medical support and.. Is Sasuke active yet?

-Yes. Uchiha Sasuke, confirmed two days ago.

-Hokage, Neji Hyuuga is out on a mission. Hinata Hyuuga in his stead? She is the only Hyuuga reporting as active at the moment.

-Wha.. Ah, no. Aburame Shino will take his place.

Shikaku gave Naruto a dark look, Naruto ignored it.

-Go.  
He ordered Kotetsu who disappeared.

Shikamaru was the last to come into the room. In front of Naruto's desk he saw Sakura and Shino. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke who was standing a bit away to the side and it made him uneasy. Naruto looked at him nodding to his greeting and started by putting a drawing of a man on the table.

-This is a man that calls himself Otah. The one presumed to be organizing the remaining branches of Akatsuki that have been causing an uproar in the north. He has never presented a threat to Konoha directly, but he has been attacking the parts of the Hidden rock, that are left defenseless. They have sustained the biggest causalities and a breach of an entire dynasty of the Tsuchikage. The alliance has agreed to take the proposed military agreement in effect immediately. Until alliance's permanent military force is established, you will be sent out to handle this. We know nothing of Otah's ambitions as he has never worked directly for any of the leading Akatsuki. We need him alive. Anbu provided the intel we have on him so far. Shikamaru, you will lead this mission.  
Shikamaru took the file.

-I have almost nothing to go on here.

-When you do, if you need back up, ask.

-I need a smaller team not a back up.

Naruto's face suddenly darkened surprising Shikamaru.  
-You will use the standard text-book stealth count I provided you with. That is all.

Naruto finished glaring at him seriously. Shikamaru bowed and the 4 disappeared out of the room.

-Sasuke you will stay near Shino as his protection and wait only for my order to move. Shino you will infiltrate from the distance providing assistance to me. I'll go in on foot first. Sakura you will guard their backs. Keep out of site until you have no other choice. Go.  
_  
Shikamaru was the team leader and their strategist. He needed the entire field in his view and staying by Shino's side would enable him to do that, instead of going for infiltration himself, while Sasuke would be perfect for the job._ Sasuke knew now. Shikamaru didn't trust him.

Someone covered Sakura's mouth with a rag and dragged her away after she immediately fell asleep.

-I have the documents and the target. Shino, Sakura move in. Sasuke, guard the west and eastern exit.

Shino disappeared going to Shikamaru, Sasuke turned around to get to his position, but immediately left it, turning towards a side hallway. Behind his feet was left a strand of pink hair. It was getting pitch black, with only his mangekyo glistening in the darkness. _That wasn't right._ The place was an odorless-colorless-gas chamber. The target was a bait. All 4 shinobi were unconscious on the spot.

4 screens turned on in the conference room directed towards Naruto. Beside him, three elders, seven high ranking shinobi leading different departments and his advisers, Shikaku and Shizune. He was waiting for the faces of the kage to appear. Instead, the picture flickered several times and in front of him was a grotesque site. In large tubes filled with an unknown liquid, each on one whole screen, were unconscious Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, floating in the middle, the image was zoomed out and an entire sea of captured shinobi appeared on the small screens. Naruto's jaw slightly dropped. He was petrified. Every ninja the alliance sent up there as a support, was captured. Then the face of the man named Otah replaced the images bringing Naruto back from the shock.

-This message is being transmitted to all villages. So everyone pay attention. It is in Hokage's highest interest for us not to kill these people. In my hand I hold the samples to every dojutsu Konoha has ever assimilated. He will want this power back. His army is now the strongest in the alliance, none of you can stand against him. And he _will_ protect us. By this time tomorrow, you will all turn in your new Jinjuuriki for execution. Naruto Uzumaki himself is to come and die before our feet. Only then, he will be able to say, he truly ended this war for power, without being a hypocrite.

Silence in the room. Only the young hokage unable to speak, no one else seemingly surprised. Shikaku turned to him after a while.  
-Naruto. I'm sorry.

It seemed as if Naruto was whispering to himself.  
-How did this..? They, but she wasn't...! When did she leave the village!? W-When..? *he then turned to Shikaku, now angry* All her missions were suppose to go trough me.

-Naruto, she has been on active duty and was needed several times on A and S ranks. She knows you kept her away, so she bypassed you herself, going directly to the ANBU who needed volunteers trough quick procedures. I'm sorry..

Shikaku repeated these words. He needed to comfort Naruto. He had to, because he couldn't let himself acknowledge the fact that his own son was just up there, prepared to be executed. At least for a moment, by letting Naruto grieve, he was going to hide himself behind the role of a protector, to keep his sanity. Naruto was staring at one dot on the table, worried and angry, his fists shaking. After staring at him for a fief moments, he got up and spoke to the elders.

-On account of being the Hokage's temporary advisor, I need to see him outside.  
He bowed and left. Naruto followed. _Five minutes later._

-You need me to do, what?!

-Naruto, overestimating your opponent can be just as harmful. You saw them. They are no Akatsuki.

-Just because they are using the remains of Akatsuki's power, doesn't make the fact that they have their hold on Konoha shinobi go away. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.

Naruto was relying on him too much. He _needed_ to be reassured and at this moment, Shikaku realized that he was out of his place. He turned around and before he walked outside, he said.

-You can't have it both ways.

Everyone were sitting in silence waiting for him, when Naruto finally came back into the room after Shikaku. He then stood in front of his subordinates with a dark, scary look on his face, glaring as if ready to fight.

-I myself, will personally kill anyone who goes anywhere near Hidden Rock.

Shikaku immediately got out of his chair and stood facing Naruto with a serious expression. Naruto moved his arm up, towards Shikaku and a huge claw of red chakra pinned Naruto's adviser against the wall across the room. He gasped as the concrete behind him cracked. No one dared to move anymore.

-Let the others know! *he turned to the active monitors* I don't need to start another war with them in the last days of my life! I expect their jinjuriki on the way, unconscious. I will deliver them myself.  
He exclaimed angry before he left.

A fief short looks were exchanged and in silence, everyone left the room as well.

_One day later._

Naruto was walking towards giant gates high on the mountain. He was in 9 tails mode and a giant paw was holding young shinobi, most small children not even out of the academy on it's surface. "When he got close he circled the chakra completely around the kids, creating a sphere. _This is it._ He thought as the giant doors started opening.

-Place the children on the floor one next to another. Then step into the sealing barrier.

Naruto obeyed. Chakra strings extended from the edges of the sealing cicrle and pinned Naruto down on the floor, spreading even his fingers. His 9 tail fox mode was fading.

-Why don't you just blow this place up?

-Wait Kurama.

-Tsk! You're screwing me over as well, stupid kid.

-Hah! Yeah I probably am.  
Naruto grinned to himself. Then lifted his head.

-They are coming Kurama. Maybe we won't die after all.

-Whatever, stupid.  
The fox smiled.  
A swoosh sound interrupted the grave-like silence around Naruto. The children laying next to him were taken away.

-Well.. I guess that's my Q. Come on Kurama.

Naruto's chakra grew larger, and the strings restraining him snapped like glass. In a flash Naruto charged in the building in front of him. By this time he sensed everything and knew the exact location of the containers that held captured shinobi. It was like a huge research laboratory underneath the village. Sitting on each container, were Hidden Rock ninja, Naruto recognized, to his surprise. Shikamaru was closest to him.

-Stop!

Tsutchikage's voice echoed trough the chamber. Naruto grinned. In a room far from there, the children disappeared in puffs of smoke.

-Well they told me you're famous for your clone jutsu, but until this day, I never believed that you could do something like that.

Naruto turned around now staring angrily at the Tsutchikage.  
-This place belonged to the Akatsuki for a lot longer then we think didn't it?

-We all wanted the same thing.

-To kill the innocent?!  
Naruto yelled.

-Peace. Balance. But now I see they were wrong. Obtaining the beasts' power and taking control is not a way to do it. For a while now, my only goal has been to destroy them.

-Maybe you forgot I'm the only jinjuriki you've got here.

-My goal IS you. Once the imaginary "balance" between power giants is broken, it is only a matter of time when the rest of the jinjuriki will be targeted and killed. After all, a war broke over them, did it not?

-That..!

-You actually thought I wasn't expecting this? Did you not consider the fact that I attacked you personally during that broadcast? I have your friends and I can extract their powers sharing it with anyone. Make new geniuses. *he said it with a despicable tone* There are those in every village hungry for the powers of Konoha's blood. So right here, It's just you and them. Just Naruto Uzumaki choosing between his own life, and those of his friends.

-Even if I do what you want, they would never forgive me. They came here ready to die for Konoha. It is not my choice to disvalue their sacrifice and it never was!  
Naruto looked fiercely into Tsuchikage's eyes, with determination and hate accumulating in his own, climaxing in a form of tear drops lingering on his eye lashes.

-I won't kill them, you can trust me on that. I will only transfer their powers to ninja of other villages, as long as you do as I say.

-You keep talking about balance. This is not how you achieve it! Balance takes hard work, cooperation and friendship. Not..! Not like this!

-You can never have balance without equality. Spew that bullshit to your geniuses who will believe you. Those of us, who never get a choice loose everything before the whims of your wrath! We are the ones who can't stop the losses of our loved ones. And if power is the only way, then we'll take it!

-Fight beside us. Let us protect you!

Kurama spoke to Naruto.  
-Kid, learn when to shut up.

-We waited on your aid, but you never came when we needed you. Who are you taking me for?!

Naruto looked down and closed his eyes silently saying.  
-I'm sorry.

The man looked at Naruto surprised. In that very second, trough the small widows high up on the wall burst in 50 ninja immediately charging at those guarding the tanks. The man looked around realizing he was tricked. Everything from Naruto's reaction to his coming there was an act. Naruto was walking trough the battlefield towards his opponent. And in the end, Naruto called his bluff.  
-Release them!

The man looked back bitterly.  
-Oh I will.

He formed a seal of release with his hand and the ninja in the tanks woke up. They were now all drowning, with only enough strength left to keep themselves from letting the water into their lungs. All knew it and no one was moving. Tsutchikage spoke into his headphones now.

-Teams 5 and 1. Take the sharingan and the byakugan and move out.

A 3 man squad opened a thank and dragged Hinata out of it. The girl was gasping for air. They placed her on Otah's back and the team disappeared farther into the room. _So many lies._ Naruto frowned seeing his new world clearly for what it was.

-Go after them and you'll find out what else I can do to your friends.

Tsutchikage threatened. Naruto was holding his ground, his fists clenched, when another team passed him. They opened Sakura's tank and took her out as well. _Blind spot in 3, 2, 1!_ He charged at his opponents with the speed of light, leaving them on the ground behind him. Naruto opened the window and placed the two girls just outside.

He turned around and many red paws grabbed all of the containers shattering them into pieces. This chakra enhanced glass and liquid were everyone. The glass cutting human flesh like it was air.

-Everyone out get them and yourselves out!  
Naruto commanded and all of the Konoha shinobi were now picking up injured comrades and leaving followed by their opponents' attacks. Naruto picked up the rest of the people from the bottom. Including the Tsutchikage and his men.

It was quiet again. Sakura used the remaining bits of her strength to get closer to Sasuke and hold his hand leaning onto his shoulder. Like everyone else but her and Hinata, he has passed out due to oxigen deprivation in the tank. Two died.

Naruto sat next to tied up Tsutchikage talking to him casually with slight annoyement in his tone, as if nothing has happened.

-You can get stronger. It doesn't take a genius to protect his friends you know.

Tsutchikage was furious and was stubbornly silent.

-Yo Lee!

-Yes!  
Lee immediately and eagerly appeared in front of Naruto.

-What did you do when you came here?

Lee was a little confused.  
-Uhh, well you know you told me to take on all of the outside defenses myself, while others infiltrate. So I did.

-Lee this man wants to know your weakness.

-I can't mold chakra!Heh.

Lee said it in his signature high spirited manner.  
Naruto grinned at the ninja sitting next to him. Involuntarily, the man's face was glowing with admiration directed towards Lee. Lee blushed a little and ran of when someone called him to help out.

-You know, old man, I expected more of a challenge.

A vein popped up on the tsutchikage's forehead.

-I mean, even with that fancy lab, you couldn't even tell the difference between a sharingan user and a regular medic.

-Huh? We examined the bodies thoroughly. It was easier to take the females and extract the dojutsu, than males.

-But Sakura is not a sharingan user.

-That doesn't matter. The girl would have only been kept in the state of sleep and would serve no different purpose than an incubator would. Risks of kidnapping and dealing with Uchiha Sasuke, make the waiting a favorable option.

Naruto's eyes were locked on the two of them. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

-W..Waiting for what?

Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed towards Naruto as he replied baffled by the fact that he needed to spell it out.

-Childbirth.

Naruto looked at him shocked and then averted his gaze quickly, feeling he revealed too much in his reaction. He put his thoughts back together saying almost automatically.

-You are still the official tsuchikage. The alliance can treat you like a traitor, but Konoha will not. We want you to join us. We will treat you as an enemy, unless you personally step down and surrender, also allow the alliance to completely supervise this village during the reestablishment.

The man looked away, no longer interested in talking. There was nothing more that Naruto wanted say to him anyway.


	15. Chapter 15: Her choice

-What do you mean the Rain Village never appeared on the mission? I ordered for their troops.

-They claim they never received the message. Naruto I hope you know you shouldn't trust thi..!

-I know! I know! Argh!  
Naruto slammed his fist against the desk. Shizune got a little startled and immediately remembered Lady Tsunade.

-Master Naruto?  
A young girl entered the room.

-Yes?

-Miss Hyuuga is discharged, you told me to notify you. I told her to wait like you asked.

Naruto looked at the girl tired and looking rather annoyed.  
-It's ok. I'm busy, please tell her to go home and rest.

He was lying. But at this point, he didn't want to face any more problems. He had no strength to have the conversation he planned with Hinata and just wanted to get home and get some sleep. His advisers knew this and looked at him worried as he got up and slowly walked out of his office.

It was already late in the evening. Naruto was in his pajamas, drowsy when he opened the door. In front of him was red faced Hinata, partially from the cold partially from his presence. She spoke immediately not letting him to even finish saying her name.

-I..I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I felt like your were protecting me and I can't let you do that!

-Uh.. Come in Hinata.  
He was staring at her a bit sad and surprised at the same time. She stepped inside and as if all her courage was going to evaporate the next moment she hurriedly continued to speak.

-Don't worry about me next to everything you are dealing with. You didn't even smile at Ichiraku last time. It's.. I..I'm sorry...

Some form of relief went trough him as she has just taken a small burden of his mind. Funny how strong she ended up being after everything she's been trough. He hugged her, leaning on her a bit. It made her incredibly happy that for the first time, she felt like his shelter and not the other way around. That's when a dear smell broke his trail of thought. In the bag on the side of her shoulder was a sealed pot of ramen. His stomach did the talking for him.

-Ah! I almost forgot. They told me you went straight home and your cooking is really bad so I.. I thought...  
She took it out of the bag and put it on the table. Naruto was gently staring at her and then he hugged her from behind, now even tighter.

-You're really cool Hinata you know that?

-Y-You think so?  
She said meekly in surprise, still red as a tomato. Naruto laughed in her ear and then said putting his cheek against the back of her head.

-Heh. Of course I do.

Sakura came out of the bathroom. She still felt the stench of that water in her hair, but she gave up on the idea of washing it out. Sasuke was next to her asleep. He's been coming there every day recently. When he realized she wasn't going back to his apartment after the night they spent together, he decided he will crash in her place without asking or even discussing it. She knew right away there was no talking to him. In the end, she felt needed by him, and she really didn't want to talk about him treating her place like a hotel either, since it made her happy. Uchiha didn't dwell on the fact that she didn't say anything about his insolent behavior. The moment she layed her head on the pillow, he turned around and hugged her, holding her closer, if not too close for the comfort of sleep.  
He just couldn't sleep alone in his bed anymore, without waking up in cold sweat. Never once has he considered his clingy behavior's origin, but indulged his wish for this closeness as if it was Sakura's fault for creating it in the first place, so she needs to deal with his whims as a consequence. The irony was the fact that he hasn't indulged any of his other wishes but that one. This cowardice was now actively ignored as non existing.  
In the brick of dawn, she ran into the bathroom vomiting and went back to bed curling up next to him. He got up and made her tea, he noticed she made for herself quite often recently. She drank a sip and went back to bed.

-Miss Haruno?  
She opened the door, trying to appear well and energized. She had no intention of staying in bed that day, when this would as well pass in a fief hours.

-Yes?

-The hokage wants to see you.

-Eeh? I got of a mission just yesterday, with a 2 day break. Did something happen?

-Nothing urgent I presume. Report in by noon.

-I see. Thank you.

-Miss.  
The man bowed slightly and disappeared.

Sakura walked into Naruto's office. He was alone. She expected his advisers to be there, so she immediately started analyzing the possible reasons Naruto would ask to meet like this, ignoring the elephant in the room.

-Sakura!

-Hey Naruto.  
She gave him a weak smile that was wiped of her face the moment she saw Naruto's.

-I need to talk to you.

-Yes?  
Naruto touched his forehead and then lifted his head back up in hesitation. He wanted to be straightforward, but he couldn't help the need to be gentle with her, even though he didn't believe that that was possible right now.

-Take a look at this.  
She approached his desk and took the chart that he offered. In it Sasuke's image in the left top corner of the first page. His data bellow, everything from his blood type to favorite food. On the fourth page "Conditions of release", Clause 2-One strike will result in execution.  
Clause 7-Thurough report by the ANBU every 70 days.  
Clause 8-Break of any of the former associations not related to Konoha.  
Clause 15-Forbidden from transferring dojutsu to another human.  
Clause 24-...  
Sakura was standing there going trough them.

-This is outrageous! How can they ask for half of these!

-I'm sorry.

-Naruto don't apologize. *she felt guilty for yelling at him now, seeing how she's done it unnecessarily many times in the past* It's not like you wrote it.

-I was not going to ask many of these things of him. I was suppose to fix this instead. They've turned my head the other way and now I failed...

She was now beginning to seriously worry.  
-Naruto what happened?

-Our target, Otah. He was released on account of following orders. We were mistaken. Everything was a trick. I should have seen it. It was way too easy. He really was behind it. Tsutchikage said he couldn't risk extracting the sharingan from Sasuke, yet Sasuke couldn't walk when they woke him up. Extracting. I can't believe we bought it. I ignored it all and now Tsutchikage was killed by him and we are being blackmailed.

-With what?

-Information. That's all they wanted in the first place.

-What information? Naruto get to the point.  
She was becoming frustrated with him.

-Information about all forbidden jutsu Leaf ninja ever used, information about victims whose lives they took, every black op the ANBU, we sent, ever did, a thorough examination of the Huuga clan's secrets, sharingan power ranges.. Everything Sakura. They have enough on every single one of you, to either blackmail me, or give enough to the alliance, to have us submitted to the risk of another war.

Sakura looked down at the chart. The edge of the paper shook a little.  
-Will you face these things that were left behind you? Or will you hide them?

-I want to face them all, but...  
He paused before finishing. She looked up at him.  
-Clause 15.

-I see it. But you just said they can't extract..

-Sakura you're pregnant.  
She froze. Naruto was looking down, when he spoke again.  
-Right now, the alliance would have him killed, if I went public with all the information.

She barely spoke now, did so very silently.  
-What do you want me to do?  
She desperately needed an order at that point. But Naruto had no intention of taking that burden from her. He was almost angry with her. All he wanted to do was protect Sasuke and Sakura, yet these two were tying his hands behind his back. He didn't look up at her.

-I want you to choose. I won't order anything.

Now that morning went trough her mind. _How could she not see it? She is a damn medic after all! Did she really fear the possibility so much that she denied it when it was under her nose the whole time?_ Breaths were escaping her lungs and a gush of anxiety was pressing her chest.  
Naruto spoke again, now trying to sound more gentle when he noticed her reaction.

-Take some time.  
She left. She had to go back to her apartment. If she didn't, Sasuke would know something is wrong. She practiced her smile along the way, but when she got to the door, the best she could muster was a blank expression. Luckily he wasn't there. Probably presumed she was appointed a mission and went on his way.  
_  
That was exactly what he presumed. He was getting sick of everything. Naruto was going to destroy the corrupt people at his side. He was going to cut the political game and disclose the wanted lists publicly. He was going to extract the dirt from Konoha. So why did he_ (Sasuke)_ end up being sent into a trap?_ What angered him the most was knowing of all people, he had the least right to meddle. But he couldn't let this go. Maybe he would, if he felt he had choice of turning his back on everything at any point. But he knew very well that he couldn't. He was just as helpless as that kid that ran into his parents' house to find his brother standing over their dead bodies.  
Driven to the edge by these thoughts he ended up next to the breakwater near his old clan district. He put his hand in the water. Last time he was blowing fire over it, he heated it up. Now he was evaporating it heavily. _What absurdity. He acquired all this power and yet, even now, Naruto is..._  
_It still matters. Power. It matters even though he achieved his goal. He can't let Itachi's legacy go to hell. _It's all he has left of the past, that he was clinging to desperately. _Even if it means opposing Naruto. Hmpf. In the end, it has always been like that no matter what, hasn't it? _


	16. Chapter 16: Your sanctuary

-Miss Hyuuga you are seriously requesting this?

-Yes.

-But why, just recently you even requested for A ranked missions. Can I ask what changed your mind so drastically?

-Well I.. I-I kind of.. Have something important to do...

The man sighed looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand.  
-I see... Well considering you are still retaining the special status of the clan heir, in case of master Neji's death and your scores on the exam for this position, you can get your request

He stamped the paper with an X over half of the paper sheet with her image in the corner, took another one filled it out and gave them to her.  
-You can start today.

-Thank you!  
She bowed and left the room now nervous.

-Hinata!

-Master Iruka. H-Hello.

-You are my apprentice?! But were you not just appointed jonin?

-Ah! Yes I was, but..

Iruka noticed she was struggling with her reply.

-Oh.. Anyway trough this door you will find your first class. Treat them well.

She nodded and nervously turned around.

-Hinata!

-Yes master Iruka?

He smiled at her.  
-Relax. They can smell fear.

-I..I will!  
She smiled back, now breathing out, telling herself she's been trough hell and back. What's a classroom full of 5 years olds?

Sasuke was putting on his jonin west. He hasn't gone to her for several days now. His mind has been too preoccupied to see her. Somehow this calmed him. He put his sword on his back and set outside of the village where he was to meet his team for the upcoming mission. Shikamaru explained the plan to him, Ino and Kiba. Kiba was heading out first in front of them and Sasuke was going to go for infiltration this time. What disturbed him was that the village he was going to infiltrate wasn't rock, but rain. At this point he started making peace with the dead end he may be heading for. But Shikamaru trusted him. He didn't bother to learn why at this point. He was simply going to use this. But what kept cracking his calmness was this odd need for high self preservation. He had to come back. He had to keep himself alive and well no matter the outcome. It was never like this before.

The guards were knocked out. Unspotted, the 4 shinobi swiftly took their designated positions in the building, when Sasuke went inside upon Shikamaru's order.

-Sasuke, reverse summon as much as you can. *they needed to know how much the enemy knew so far* Kiba, set up the explosive. Ino finish now and get out. Once the signal for the bomb is active, Kiba I expect you clearing the west, Sasuke, you are on your own. You'll have 3 minutes. That was the last of Shikamaru's voice they heard.  
_  
Isn't Naruto suppose to be controlling all of his ANBU?!.. Sakura is...WHAT?!_ The countdown was almost done and Sasuke was speeding trough the corridors. He couldn't believe what he saw. His sharingan enabled him to quickly examine everything he stored and now all he had to do is turn left. Just one turn and he could have gotten his hands on the person who was officially a secret form the hidden Leaf. This was his plan. This is why he looked at the documents. But he had no right to look, let alone attack anyone without orders and now... At the end of that hallway was really "home". A child? He didn't move.

To Shikamaru, it was a disgraceful call he made on the last mission. If his hokage trusted Sasuke, who was he to lower the mission success chances by turning his back on Naruto's decisions?  
But now he was getting anxious. At this point he regretted trusting him a little more by every second Sasuke delayed his exit, while hesitating over the information he learned.

Sasuke was spotted and charged at by the entire building at the moment. They couldn't believe the fort was breached. It was technically alliance of Konoha going after Sasuke. According to orders he wasn't allowed to reveal himself as Konoha shinobi, so he couldn't use the sharingan.

Finally, seconds before a watery fist almost made contact with his face, he flickered disappearing onto a path he chose. Everyone were headed to the place's most vital spot.  
He electrocuted a wall creating an explosion, thus letting Shikamaru know what happened. Soon the 3 of them ran inside and found bleeding Sasuke repelling five men at the time and more were coming. He never had relied on his taijutsu and ninjutsu skills without the sharingan so this took an adjustment. He had a signature dojutsu stuck in his head._ Why the hell didn't Naruto send ANBU instead of members of 4 most recognizable clans affiliated with Konoha?! _That's when it hit him. _Naruto knows far more than he revealed. He is now covered in deceit and silence as well. Does he know not to trust his ANBU?_ He never believed he would come to see this side of Naruto.

Outside, in blissful silence, the 4 were sitting completely tired out, thinking they are lucky to be a live after the fighting conditions they just went trough. Ino has kept her distance during the fight and was ready to heal them soon. She got up and walked forward. Sasuke removed his arm from the wound on his torso, he was pressing to stop the bleeding. Slowly and without hesitation, she walked right past him kneeling next to Shikamaru, who stared at her surprised. She talked to him gently and silently as if it was a private conversation.

-If you whine this time, I'll make you suffer.

Shikamaru just smiled and put the back of his head, back on the tree he was leaning against, closing his eyes.

She can never get more than a fief words out of him. She can never be sure that he is with her, when he seems aloof most of the time. He just treats her as a commodity and something he can use as he pleases. He hurts her, because even if he shows he cares, she is always stuck on memories of those short moments. He just leaves after being around so much and doesn't say anything for days. But she couldn't look for him these past days. It wasn't pride or shame she felt before him. Never that. It was something heavier and she felt she got stuck so deep in it, that if she were to move, it would crush her. _She felt stupid after all._ And on top of it... Sakura was becoming more and more aware of the fact that a piece of him was inside her and it scared her as much as it made her unwillingly happy. All she had to do was activate her chakra above her stomach and her period would start. She could kill it so easily. It was so frail and as real as a daydream, yet she couldn't lift a finger against it.

The information of Sakura's state wasn't leaving his head for one second. He was angry for not being told, scared for not having a slightest idea of what to do and tired and injured as a beat up old dog. He never felt like seeing her less than at that moment, yet his feet kept leading the way down the empty, mildly lit streets of Konoha, he knew far too well he wanted to get away from.

She opened the door and saw at him under the porch light._ Why is he injured?! How does he get beat up on an infiltration mission?! She saw him take out an army! How..?!_ Her eyes watered and she threw herself forward, hugging him tightly, her arms around his neck. It didn't matter. All of it just went away from her head. _He could have been killed and that was the last thing she thought about. She was selfish! It's ok, he's here. He's fine._ But she couldn't let go. She had so much to say and nothing came out, so she just had to keep him near. Safe.  
Her sent was soothing and the cramp from his stomach was fading. She was soft and he returned her touch. Now, he couldn't say anything either. He felt worthless and helpless, failing at achieving his promises to Itachi. He felt deceived and underestimated. Yet, she was still hiding in his arms as if he was the most powerful man in the world, even at that very moment. He would have died to protect her without a second thought, yet his first was that he was a goon with no real power in his hands, returning that uneasiness in the bottom of his stomach repeatedly.

-Sasuke.

His name escaped her lips. She now felt inclined to talk more.

-Does it hurt?

-I'm fine.

She let go of him and pulled him gently, by the hand inside her apartment. He followed and was now left alone. She went to get the bandages and a cleaning kit. He was healed, but not tended to completely.

-Why didn't you go to the hospital? This is an infection waiting to happen.

Alcohol was burning his skin but he gave her no reaction, she hoped for one despite knowing better. He didn't reply. He now didn't want to talk about what he came there to say, mostly because he still didn't know what to say. Inner Sakura was cursing that big mouth, but Sakura had to speak again..

-Was it another trap?

-No.

-Then what happened?

-I messed up.

-You'll get back into it. Teamwork and missions I mean...  
She barely smiled trying to sound encouraging. This pathetic attempt of hers to cheer him up, humiliated him. That combined with the things he wanted to yell, but couldn't put into words..

-I'm going.  
He said in an irritated tone, slipping out of her hands so soon and was already walking towards the door. She didn't expect this and it hurt her. He was once more reaffirming her fears. Yet all she could think about now, was the fact that he might still get infected. She quickly followed grabbing his arm.

-No this can get into your bloodstream.

He turned around and looked at her darkly. His face was still bruised. She did not at all respond to his expression, but his state. She was worried, not scared of him. He got confused by this and let her drag him back and sit him down._Why was he going to leave in the first place? This is where she needs him. How could he let himself get injured and after causing her more pain just walk out? And she was so frail and so valuable.._ After she tied up the last band aid, she kissed him on the forehead and happy looked at his face that has now softened.

-Now you can go.

-I changed my mind.  
He replied too seriously even though he intended to smirk.

-Uh. You wan..?

He cut her of by kissing her and pulled her on top of him on the couch. He was gentle to her surprise, rolled her between himself and the couch and wrapped himself around her as if she was going to fall apart, kissing her and making love to her all trough the night. She was the most valuable thing he had apart from his brother's legacy, and so tangible in his hands. No one was going to mess with that, including him. He wasn't going to allow himself to fail again. Even if he has to destroy the alliance.

She needed courage. And now that he has dispersed all of the fears in her head she slily tried to ease herself into saying this. The decision to kill the child has already been made. _But he had to know. That had to be the reason she couldn't abort. She performed many of these on raped kunoichi, or those who had important missions to handle._ She whispered blushing.

-I could get pregnant you know.

-Are you sure?  
The question confused her as it didn't seem like something he was expected to say.

-Well... Uh..

-I see. Well, if you're not, we can always do it again.  
She turned completely red and stared at him shocked. _So she knew she is pregnant after all._ Sasuke took her flustered reaction as payback..


	17. Chapter 17: Trust you

Shikamaru and Ino were sitting in the hospital room an hour after returning to Konoha. She was fixing his wounds and Kiba was patched up, snoring sound asleep next to them.

-I see you've completely given up on Sasuke.

-What gave it away?  
She said it sarcastically, because she remembered telling Shikamaru she doesn't care about Sasuke.

-Well you went to heal me first back in the Hidden Rain and you pretended not to care when he turned away from the hospital on our way here.

-I didn't.. Pretend!

She pinched him irritated.  
-Ouch! Ok, ok what are you getting mad over? Crazy woman...

Now she stepped away from his back, dropping her work in the middle.  
-And I went over to you because I was worried about you!  
She now turned around and started walking away.

-Oy! Wait, you didn't..

-A nurse will get it!  
She yelled at him and walked out. Shikamaru really felt confused._ But this was mostly because he really couldn't get what possessed him to butt in so much. Sure, he worried about her, but he knew better than to talk about Sasuke. Since when did he have the need to be this nosy?!_  
He ran after her and caught her in the hallway.

-Ino!

She turned around visibly irritated and red as if about to cry.  
-WHAT?!

This made him feel sorry for her.  
-I'm sorry. I'll never bother you with this again.

He waited for her reply. She started talking clearly and loudly as if spelling it out for him.

-Can you of all people, really be this thick?! I told you I realized I don't care about him. When I went into the forest that day all I could think about..! *she lowered her voice* What I mean to say is, it doesn't matter. I told you the truth. If I wanted to I could have said nothing. Besides, do I ever question you about Temari?

-Uh. That's different. That woman just really annoys me...  
He looked to the side blushing a little. Surfacing sadness spread across Ino's angry face until her expression became melancholic.

-I know.  
He looked up at her surprised still blushing. She turned around and walked away. This time, alone.

2 days later...  
Under a genjutsu, the guard passed out before Sasuke's feet. He wasn't expecting to be attacked by a Konoha shinobi and Sasuke entered the sealed area with no resistance. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. This time he was going to learn the truth himself. He couldn't handle it anymore. Being a puppet for the scum surrounding naive little Naruto. Watching him turn into them. He couldn't go back to being a shinobi after all...

He said his goodbyes just in case. He gave Sakura all the affection he could muster, in his own way, in the past two days. He called Naruto a dummy and smirked at him. Comically enough that seemed to be more than enough for Naruto.

The bird that brought the sealed and highly classified letter directed to the hokage himself, flew outside past his head, as he approached the decrypted message on the table. He stared at the message in disbelief for a fief moments. Then he grabbed it, incinerated it in his hand and went straight for the hokage mansion.

-Sasuke!  
Naruto looked up at the window surprised to see him. Sasuke saw his face for one second and in the next couldn't bare to keep eye contact anymore, so he lowered his gaze onto Naruto's neck he was aiming for. He deflected of the widow frame drawing out his sword and charged at Naruto full speed, now to be blocked by his kunai. He jumped back in the middle of the room. Shikaku quickly reacted and froze his body using shadow possession jutsu. Sweat appeared on Naruto's forehead.

-What the fuck Sas..?!

-Shut up! YOU THINK I CAME HERE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT?!  
He suprised both Naruto and Shikaku yelling like that all of a sudden.

-Sasuke what happened to you? Don't you remember Itachi's words?

-Ha! You think I listened to that scum? He screwed me over! I AM THIS TODAY BECAUSE OF HIM! You think I ever cared about anything he had to say?!

Sasuke was furiously yelling, investing all of his force, making Shikaku struggle with him. His sharingan progressed to magekyo. Suddenly Yamato, Kakashi, Gai and Inoichi barged in the room standing between Sasuke and Naruto, surrounding Sasuke. Yamato activated his wood style jutsu binding Sasuke, Kakashi stood in his guard activating his sharingan, Gai was in his guard as well, and Inoichi formed a seal towards Sasuke's head making him pass out.  
Naruto was sad and scarred for his friend staring in disbelief.

-Stand down!  
He commanded the jonin in the room. Shikaku interfered.

-Take him to the interrogation and don't wake him up.  
Inoichi and Yamato nodded and disappeared out of the room, taking Sasuke with them.

-Naruto..

-Master Kakashi! This has to be..!

-Later Naruto.

-Excuse me?

-I came bringing the news, we sent by a hawk in case we get killed, that has already arrived. Two guards are passed out on the terrace for message reception. I think it is safe to presume the enemy may have already infiltrated.

-What are you talking about?

-Naruto, Hidden Rain, supported by Hidden Rock and Hidden Grass as far as we know, 3 supposedly independent clans and samurai masters are launching a full scale war on Konoha. The alliance is broken.

-What?! Why?

-They claim you attacked them and will do so to all those weaker in order to take control. Their conditions have supposedly been sent to you previously in order to sustain the Alliance, but they claim you refused.

-That's a lie! I never received anything. We never negotiated.

-They claim your shinobi attacked and killed theirs while robbing the Hidden Rain treasury and that was your response. You are apparently abusing your superior power as Konoha's hokage. They claim they want to equalize it, by force, since you refused to do it willingly. Naruto they are coming after our dojutsu.  
Naruto shrugged darkly.  
-So they _can_ take the dojutsu. That wasn't a lie after all..

-No, we confirmed it. They can't just extract a blood line. It can't be done.

-Then what..!?

Kakashi gave Naruto a file.

-That man is the real Otah. He's been killed in this past war. Formerly affiliated with Hidden Rain.

-How can they do this on account of lies?! Is this alliance a joke.  
Naruto seemed desperate.

Shikaku spoke.  
-Naruto.

Naruto ignored him.  
-We have to stop this. There will be no war!

Again louder.  
-Naruto!

-What?

-You can't know if they are lying.

-Huh?! Of course they are!

-Naruto. In the report, Sasuke was the one to take the mission off course. He was the one to attack you now, he wasn't around for days at a time, yet ANBU report him not staying in his apartment, he could have been the one to intercept the messages. He could be the rat we were..

-No. *Naruto replied surprisingly firmly.* Don't waste my time with such nonsense.  
He looked at Shikaku so fiercely, that the man froze. He then turned to Kakashi.

-When are they coming?

-They were 4 hours behind us.

Naruto exhaled and lifted his head, a little clearer now.  
-Have scouts on all exits out of the village. Activate a full preparedness seal around us. Get the civilians out and have at least 10 guards with them.

Naruto got up and put on his long "Hokage uniform" that was folded over the chair behind him and started walking out, all while speaking.

-Master Kakashi, come with me. I need to know everything else you've got.

Then he said as if talking to himself.  
-I'm not stepping down before cowards.


	18. Chapter 18: All that matters

In front of the sealed gates of Hidden Leaf Village, was an army of shinobi ready to die, before letting anyone in. Opposite of them, the expected enemies armed to the teeth.

Naruto was going trough the rows of his soldiers. While breaking trough the crowd, he was followed by Kakashi on his right, who was still talking and Shikaku who was by his left side. The last thing Kakashi said to Naruto, before they could be heard by the enemy was..

-If you fail, stall until Gaara comes with reinforcements.

He left his side of the battlefield. He didn't stop in front of them as expected. He just kept on walking angrier than he ever was. He reached the front lines of his enemy. The two jonin noticed the enemy ninja ahead got into their fighting stances. Both Kakashi and Shikaku stopped. Naruto kept on walking, and now the two were preparing to start the fight because Naruto seemed to be going right at his enemy. Naruto activated the nine tail fox mode and went trough, untouched. His enemies froze. Kakashi and Shikaku looked at each other, while pulling back cautious and now nervous. What the hell was Naruto doing?

Naruto didn't need to have anyone direct him trough the enemy lines. He knew very well where Otah's chakra was. The man welcomed him seemingly calm with a horribly smug smile on his face.

-Hello mighty hokage. What have we done to deserve the honor that is your presence?

-Stop this.

-Is that an order?

Naruto's eye narrowed.  
-It's a request.

-Very well then.

Naruto didn't react. He knew more was yet to be said. The man smiled and seemed even more sleazy than a moment ago.

-But I have a request of my own. Give us what we came here to take.

-Don't mess with me. Say what you want clearly!

The man playfully looked at Naruto and seemed as if giving away a secret.  
-But I already did. Konoha's sharingan will do. The Uchiha.. And the girl.

Naruto reacted now. His face went from anger to surprise and disgust. Otah continued.

-That's not the sharingan you are my friends!

-But it's just the two of them.. Two lives for all of theirs *gesturing to Konoha army* and more, that are yet to come, as my ANBU seemed to have learned. Your alliance will stay... Untouched. Be smart young hokage.

Naruto spread a forced smile on his grim face.  
-Then it seems your ANBU failed to learn something even more important. I'm a fool.

He turned around and walked back, now going past Kakashi and Shikaku who were waiting for him at the front lines. They followed back and as they approached the Konoha gates he said to them:

-They know Gaara is coming. They won't be stalled.

Shikaku went straight to the point he now had to make.

-Naruto we have to interrogate him. Don't oppose the elders. Whatever it is, we have to know what happened to Sasuke, it could help us save lives if he really is the spy.

-Fine.  
Naruto agreed, now he himself, seeing no other way to go about handling this. What tore a pit of pain in his stomach was the sound of clashing kunai knives outside of Konoha's gates, as he was getting further away, going to the ANBU headquarters.

In the interrogation room, surrounded by 6 members of Yamanaka clan and 10 ANBU, Sasuke was woken up. First thing he saw was Naruto's face. Naruto insisted to handle the interrogation himself.

-Sasuke.

-...

-Did you spy for Hidden Rain?

-They want me back? Hmpf!  
An evil grin spread across Sasuke's face. Naruto could barely stand seeing it again. He was now loosing control of his emotions.

-What are you saying?! WAS THIS ALL A LIE!?

Sasuke looked at him with contempt.  
-I hate this dump. What the fuck do you think it was?  
Naruto's face froze.

-What? You still think we're friends? Crybaby.

-You can't seriously want to go with them?!

-They came to get me. Stop being an idiot, you can't keep me here.

-You are still Konoha.

-And I don't want to be anymore!

-What? You're afraid to loose a fief shinobi to stop a war? I thought you agreed with my bastard brother about what he did to protect the peace. You keep mentioning him to me... So how is it when I throw his name back in your face?!

Out in the hallway Naruto was standing looking at the ground.  
-Naruto he wants to go. The best choice is...

-I know what the best choice is!

-And miss Sakura..

Naruto turned looking at Shikaku furiously.

-Don't even think about it.

Shizune who was there to examine Sasuke for any hidden genjutsu, interfered.  
-Naruto. When he first left the hospital after his arrival, we had him followed. Miss Sakura seemed to have been ready to defect from Konoha and leave with him, thinking he escaped.

-Sakura wouldn't!

-Naruto you have no choice. As it is, we are still your superiors in the state of war.

Shizune nodded at the ANBU behind her and they went inside, moment after, leaving with handcuffed Sasuke down the hallway. The grin he had on a moment ago was gone from his face. Kakashi noticed his student was showing it in front of Naruto, but now.. _Didn't he win?_

The fighting stopped and Konoha's opponents were expecting their prize. As if taking a walk of shame, Sasuke was stared at by every shinobi that have taken their position closer to them, around Konoha. They released him of his cuffs and let him walk across the battlefield to reach the enemy. Naruto was behind him, staring at his back as he walked away from him. As if mother nature tried to cry in Naruto's stead, snow flakes started to rain down from the sky.

Sasuke wasn't their spy. He knew that the moment he reaches them, they will attack and imprison him. Naruto will know he (Sasuke) wasn't the traitor and he will launch a war right away, to get him back, rendering his efforts useless. So there was only one thing to do. He turned around and drew his sword. If he attacks Naruto, Konoha will attack him, and that will make Otah protect him automatically. That way he can get his trust and deceive Naruto all the way trough to the end. He didn't land on Naruto's kunai this time. In front of him appeared people who just a month ago smiled his way and greeted him without honorifics. Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru behind them as back up. Ninja hear it when they clash. It is a special kind of conversation only fighters can have. And Sasuke received their message loud and clear. They wanted to kill him.

As expected, Odah's soldiers threatened standing by Sasuke's side. Sasuke turned around and started walking across the battlefield, away from Naruto. Sacrificing himself for peace._ Hmpf brother, we're not that different after all..._ - Sasuke thought with slight pride.

-He is moving too much  
Shikamaru said to himself as his face lit up in realization. Choji turned around and looked at him in confusion.

-What?

-Sasuke. He is moving too much. Last time I saw him attack like this, it was when he wasn't allowed to use his sharingan. And a time before that, in the war... He barely moved trough half of the attacks. He is primarily a genjutu user. Even after it, second comes in his ninjutsu, which never appeared this whole time. He is moving too much. He is..!__

Once he got away from Konoha he was going to end Otah himself. He is an insane criminal anyway. No one can blame Konoha or Naruto. He was going to preserve Naruto's precious alliance even though he didn't understand his friend's need for it in the first place. Sasuke walked into the enemy lines in the same spot Naruto did. While he took time to get there from ANBU headquarters, Sakura was notified, sent over and knocked out by Otah, long before. A large man was carrying her over his shoulder. _This..! This is wrong! Why is she here?!_ This was never for the village. Never "patriotism" or even restoration of the honor he felt he lost. No. He couldn't muster feelings like that anymore. He only had two reasons to be here now. And one of them was being carried away in enemy hands. _What was the fucking point!?_

Was she going to be killed? Everything else was gone. The village, his pride, honor, sacrifice and this thirst for control and power, he didn't want to admit to himself. _Why is she here?!_ _Naruto wouldn't do this!_

In the distance Konoha saw a familiar purple figure rising above the front unit. Susanoo. Sasuke pinned the large man to the ground with Susanoo's hand. He passed out on the spot dropping Sakura who flew 5 meters away. Almost simultaneously, she was picked up by Otah himself, who placed a kunai under her chin. The Susanoo disappeared above Sasuke who was furiously staring at this man, waiting for a chance to crush him. But he didn't dare to move, not knowing how valuable was Sakura's life, to be able to call Otah's bluff.

They never wanted Sasuke. He is a liability and was only requested to be eventually killed and his sharingan transplanted. And he was ready for that. At least he was ready, before his noble sacrifice disappeared at the sight of Sakura's limb body being carried away. He was lucky enough that, as his mind changed, so did Shikamaru's understanding of the situation. A single and the most deadly assassin this army had, charged at him as soon as his sharingan deactivated.  
This was almost planned. Except no one ever planned anything Naruto did. Heck, even Naruto didn't plan what Naruto did most of the time. And so, activated by a single yellow flash, the battle began.


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting for him

Naruto said to an ANBU who had a falcon on her shoulder.  
-Notify the kazekage I will be there in three days.

-Yes hokage.

Shizune placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
-Naruto I'm sorry for what happened with the alliance.

He turned to her grinning.  
-Just a bump in the road! It will take time, but I'll find a way to fix it, so never breaks again. For now, a smaller alliance is better than none, right?

-Heh. Yeah I guess.  
She smiled back encouraged by his expression.

The light layer of snow aided by darkness was putting Konoha to sleep. Naruto stared outside dropping deeper into his thoughts.

He was tired and injured. He and Sasuke dominated the battlefield. When Suna came, it almost wasn't a fair battle. That's what worried him the most. _The only thing they almost succeeded at was murdering Sasuke and taking Sakura. If that was the goal, why didn't they do so back when they first had them in the hidden rock? Why was destroying the sharingan their only goal just now?_ But now he was the only one still awake, when everyone involved in the fight went home. Being the hokage had it's price. He couldn't think anymore.

-Hinata!  
She was completely fine. She didn't even go near the battlefield and was sent to a far away post with her students.

-Naruto, are you ok?

He got out of his chair in disbelief and walked around his desk. She looked like snow outside his window. Completely clean of battle traces and dirt he was covered with.  
-Where were you?

-Ah.. With the academy students I was guarding the civilians.

-Why did you do that?  
He was completely surprised by her reply, seeing it how he spent third of his time worried he couldn't sense her around.

-Uhm.. I'm teaching the students now... In the academy. It's very nice. I mean.. I was going to tell you...

Now Naruto got a little confused .  
-You didn't do this because I took you of missions, did you?

-Ah no! I really wanted to..  
That was of course a big lie. Hinata never wanted to allow herself to act as selfishly as she did when Pain attacked Naruto. Not now after she knew he worried about her a lot. She decided she was going to be his comfort, never a reason for him to frown. He had too much on his plate already. She was only lucky to love this new job more than she thought she would. Of course his analysis didn't go as deep for him to see this. But she did achieve her goal after all. She was a different world from his now. And anytime he wanted to run away from his, she would be waiting.

She gave him a pot of ramen she prepared for him. He sat on the floor, leaning against his desk and started eating.

-Naruto I would have to go. It's late and you know how Sakura says..

-No! Please Hinata. Besides... Sakura is a big fat hypocrite anyway.  
Naruto added grumpily.

Hinata didn't know why Naruto said that, but he was begging her to stay with him. That alone was enough. An army of Sakuras wouldn't be able to drag her home now. She sat next to him on the floor leaning against his desk as well. She was talking a lot. Mostly about the academy and master Iruka. She told him so many fun stories bringing him back to those bright moments of his own childhood. He just listened for a long time laughing and telling her his own stories that explained a lot of things she failed to understand about young 6 year old boys. They laughed quietly into the night until all the sounds died down and silence wrapped around them. She put her head on his shoulder and his head was on hers. The adorable sight would have been perfect, has he not have been drooling on her hair for good five hours.

The quiet rustle of his ANBU walking around the corridors woke him up near morning. _He never gave them any orders. So what were they doing? _He didn't move until he was sure they walked out of the mansion and couldn't detect him, then got up, waking Hinata, ordered her to go home and followed them. On the other hand he could detect them even if they went across the village. But they didn't go far. They went in the hospital. Sakura was in the hospital bed as a patient and Sasuke was in the one next to her in his regular clothes. Both asleep. Or so it seemed like.

The ANBU soundlessly walked in the room only his toned down breathing, giving away his existence. Naruto was rushing as fast as he could now. Under Sasuke's closed eyelids, the sharingan shape-shifted into it's deadliest form.  
_First the Uchiha. If the girl wakes up after he is killed, she'd be easier to handle. The masked man deflected of the wall._

Naruto heard an explosion. He finally reached the hospital looking inside.  
Sakura was standing on her bed. One ANBU, who has landed directly on her chakra enhanced punch, was smashed into the wall across the room. Unsure if he is conscious, Sakura went straight for him to continue attacking. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back standing in front of her.

-Don't be an idiot.

She stared at him spitefully.

-I have to defend myself. You left, remember?  
Her eyes watered. Naruto had to approach the ANBU despite seeing Sakura like this. Naruto looked around. _Where was the other one? There were..! _Sasuke was holding the man in a genjutsu and didn't respond.

She walked outside wanting to hide from both of them. Naruto said to Sasuke.

-Go. I can handle him.

Sasuke immediately left.

-You can't walk around like that.

She turned around staring at him still angry and red.  
-I'm pregnant, not sick Sasuke.

-Come on.  
He turned around expecting to be followed.

-You cant..! You can't just say come on and expect everything to be fine. You! You were going to let them kill you.  
She started crying.

-What do you expect me to say? That I won't die before I'm 25? Maybe I should stop being a shinobi. Would that help?

Sakura was really angry. It seemed as if he was humiliating her. But she still took this as if it was a real opportunity.

-Yes, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you won't ever do what you did yesterday. You won't sacrifice for Konoha!

-Come on.

He persisted. She didn't budge.  
-Please say it.

-For Konoha? You think I did it for Konoha?

He walked over to her now angry himself, and took her arm, dragging her back in her room. Naruto has already left. He let go of her and she hugged him around the waist pressing her head against his chest. She was talking into his shirt, but he still understood the words:

-Please.. Promise.

-Sakura. Why do you think I lived past my intentions?

She released him and looked up. He couldn't say it. As always, he replaced any expression of attachment, with aloofness.

-Get some rest.

He said before he left her alone leaving an unfinished thought lingering in the air.


	20. Chapter 20: No light without shadows

Sasuke brushed her of, but her words stuck with him. _He left her._ He had to finish this. He had to leave her if it came to it. In the end, it is better she thinks he planned to leave anyway and hates him when he does. When he closed the door, he followed Naruto.

Naruto caught up with the cat-masked ANBU. He decided to wait for Sasuke who has been behind him and send him to take the left side in order to grab this ANBU. But as he landed 100 meters behind Naruto, Sasuke turned for the ANBU headquarters. Naruto felt like he should have, but he didn't go after Sasuke, making this one ANBU in front of him, his priority. He captured her. It was a woman. In their clash he accidentally cut the rubber band that was holding her hair in a bun. She had distinct long and red hair. For a moment, Naruto froze as it seemed he was looking at his mother. He picked her up and went after Sasuke.

The place seemed like a ghost house. Sasuke was on the top floor and only one person was with him. Naruto has previously ordered his ANBU to guard the village borders that night. Naruto ran up the building and saw his friend's Susano-arm holding up a tall red haired man. That was one of his 3 ANBU captains.

-Sa..suke..

Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He wanted to crush this person so much, he was almost shaking.

-What are you doing? He is our cap..

-I know damn well who he is.

-Sasuke..!

Sasuke interrupted him saying bluntly.  
-He is the traitor. He instructed Otah.

The man looked at Naruto.  
-That's a lie. Are you going to believe..Ack!  
Sasuke was squeezing him even more.

Naruto realized it now.  
-Sasuke if you kill him without proof..! He is your senior.

Sasuke dropped him and the man was taking in as much air as he could, moving his lips soundlessly and spitefully trough breath, so that only Sasuke could read it.  
-Uchiha s..scum.

A sly smile spread across the man's face when Naruto appeared in front of him, protecting him from his friend that was just about to torture him.  
Their eyes met and Sasuke stepped two steps back and started talking.

-Yes, I have no proof. I destroyed it when I tried to deceive you. But I saw it. In your ANBU are 5 remaining members of the Uzumaki clan. He is one. Uzumaki never became a part of this village because they were already sworn enemies of the Uchiha. Uzumaki wanted to form the alliance with Senju only. They forced Senju to choose who to found Konoha with. Senju of course chose the Uchiha to end the rivalry they had with my clan. This man is trying to finish the job a branch of the Uzumaki clan swore to dedicate to, 'till death. Kill every last one of the Uchiha and rid Konoha of their bloody curse.

Naruto's eyes spread in disbelief and he looked down at the girl he left on the other side of the room and then back up at Sasuke's face. Now the captain talked.

-Sixth hokage Naruto, are you really going to take this pile of lies seriously?

Naruto didn't look away from Sasuke's eyes when he replied firmly.

-Yes. Yes I will.

Sasuke's sharingan receded and his eyes turned black again. The captain behind Naruto activated a sealing jutsu. Naruto's nine tail fox mode disappeared. But it wasn't him that released this surface energy from his body. It was taken by the ANBU captain behind him. The feeling brought him back to the moment of the first encounter with this whole mess. When he was pinned to the ground while delivering his own clones instead of young jinjuriki. The seal acted as a charging weapon that was now aiming for Sasuke. Naruto quickly moved the man's palm redirecting it towards the wall that was gone the next moment. Naruto looked down at his face. He seemed in pain. Sasuke was holding him in a genjutsu. He wanted to kill him. Naruto lifted his arm putting it on Sasuke's shoulder and so the captain was released. His face was now blank and numb. Naruto didn't dare imagine what Sasuke did to him.

-Why do you want to protect this bastard? He almost had both you and Sakura killed.

-I will punish him.

-But you don't want to.

Naruto looked again to the side towards the girl. He remembered now this man mentioned his daughter who was under his command.  
-They could be... My relatives.

Sasuke looked away. He understood better than anyone could. Whenever he got this close to Naruto, he felt the need to push him away and ignore or mock him, but now that need was gone. He told himself that's what maturity must be.

-Wait. You said there were five of them?

They looked at each other for a second before they both flickered disappearing out of the room.  
Sakura was asleep. Safe and untouched alone in the hospital bed. Sasuke walked over and sat on the one next to hers, leaning forward putting his forehead on his palm. He smiled lightly as if laughing at himself. The burden that was crushing his chest a moment ago was lifted. A huge gentle smile spread across Naruto's face. He now saw what the word "home" was to his friend. He understood how little that leaf crest on his headband meant to him. That's when he realized how much he needed Sasuke on his side. In the shadows. Shadows Naruto could never step into without lighting up the stage. He now also realized he was going to use Sasuke. Hand the dirtiest work into his hands. How ironic. Naruto finally had to face the fact that Sasuke has proven himself already perfect for the position, time and time again. Naruto almost had no choice.

-Will you oversee my ANBU? Work directly under me.

Sasuke looked up at him.  
-I have more than one reason to want to kill half of your ANBU.

-So command them. You already know more than I do. You want to find the remaining 3? Protect her?  
Naruto's reply surprised him. He was going to leave them alone now. Before he walked out he stopped himself and remembered to say one last thing.

-It comes with a condition. Don't ever lie to me again.  
_  
ANBU get killed every day. Fief survive past 2 years of service. Sasuke is strong but.. Still, how could Naruto ask of Sasuke to take their highest position?_  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke after Naruto left. Of course she pretended to be asleep, but saw no point in keeping the act now. He returned her look, but didn't say a word. They both knew she didn't get a vote and she was not going to ask for one after everything that happened. while she, on the other hand, got scolded for treating Juugo. She broke away from his gaze first and looked up at the ceiling. She realized how far into his arms she's fallen and how little was she ready to be his, how truthful were his words in the beginning. _Did she overestimate herself once again? _She never told him to go away and she didn't plan on it. But at that moment she just wanted him to be a bittersweet dream, so she turned to the side away from him pressing her arm against her stomach. He walked over and layed right behind her sliding his hand around her waist and under her arm. Her arm was now on his. She squeezed his wrist and pressed her back against him even more. _Selfish bastard. He better not die._ If she could hate him just a little bit longer the fear wouldn't come back. That didn't work.  
When you spend your entire life training to be the best ninja you can ever be, a fief basic things stick with you. Being on your guard while sleeping was certainly one of them. After what happened, neither was fully asleep. It was around 4 AM. People were crowding the hospital room since new injured shinobi were brought back from their mission. Sasuke was still hugging Sakura, now seen by everyone. Sakura let go of his hand that was on her. He hates unnecessary attention. Surely the last thing he wants to see are angry fangirls and gossiping busy-bodies. As if she said: Go.  
He smirked and didn't move at all. They were both tired and he had every intention of resting as much as he found needed. The hospital was becoming crowded with emergency phisicians, injured shinobi, their comrades and other visitors. It was finally safe. She felt the muscles in his arms relax completely. He was finally asleep.

Naruto was yelling at him. His voice fading in and out of the mist around Sasuke that was almost choking him. The air was so moist and heavy...  
-_Uchiha scum. .curse that was brought upon Konoha by it's OWN FOUNDERS! ..need to be destroyed..! Every last one of you! Bring you back..back?I made a mistake. Sasuke you bastard.. Sasuke!_

-Sasuke! Yo, wake up! Sasuke!  
Naruto was was talking right above his ear in his own signature manner. In the next second Naruto was sent flying into the wall by an electric surge. Sasuke has lifted his body of the bed and attacked his friend. Sakura was still lying next to him. She froze for a moment and then moved up quickly huggin him tightly repediately saying his name. He wasn't in a haze after he woke up. He quickly realized what he did and just stared at Naruto who was on the floor, while feeling Sakura shaking against him. _A monster. Never one of them. _He was waiting for Naruto to get up. Naruto was staring back frozen for a moment and then smirked creating a giant rasengan in his hand, got up and went straight towards Sasuke and Sakura, breaking his jutsu right behind Sakura's back. He then exclaimed.

-You CHEATED! Sakura protected you! You're the worst rival ever. Seriously.

-...

-Hmpf. This doesn't count as your win!  
Naruto even looked irritated. But the performance was intentionally comical. People around them started laughing. Sakura turned around looking at her friend. _Thank you, Naruto. _Sasuke was just still, in disbelief of what he just witnessed Naruto do. Naruto kept smiling.

... You have to come with me. *Naruto's face turned serious as well* Now. Captain..


	21. Chapter 21: Embarrassed innosence

Sakura walked in her apartment. It was unusually clean. She sensed a smell from the kitchen. Hinata walked out wearing her apron and carrying a plate filled with syrup-coated anko dumplings. Sakura smiled at Hinata very brightly not being able to express how much she felt due to her gesture. Hinata blushed a little smiling back. Sakura hasn't even finished eating the small percentage, of what Hinata has put in front of her, when Hinata finished cleaning up the kitchen. Sakura noticed the pile of her clean ironed clothes on the couch across the room, that she "was gonna get around" to clean up when she gets some free time from the hectic schedule she was served at the hospital. For some reason, that pigsty Naruto calls an apartment, came before her eyes. _Haha, she really is perfect for him,_ thought Sakura in amusement.

-Sakura, I will move out today, so you will have your peace.  
Hinata said after she sat next to Sakura whose mouth were full. Sakura swallowed gulping in surprise.

-No! I mean.. I thought you liked it here.

-No I do. I just...

-I promise I'll clean alone next time!

Hinata looked at Sakura surprised at the fact that she was trying this much. Sakura saddened and looked down seeing Hinata's reaction. She replied to it.

-I..I just don't want to be alone again. In-In here..

-You're not alone. I'll come often. And Naruto, and Ino.. and Sasuke..

Hinata blushed a little, when she said Sasuke. She was not shy about the fact that she saw Sakura and him sleeping next to each other on the hospital bed a day ago. It was because she associated herself and Naruto to the two of them. And she heard people whisper around that those two are dating. _So Naruto is also her boyfriend? Boyfriend... B..!_ It was a bit self centered trail of thought, but Hinata had no other role model when it came to these things. It was only natural that she seeked the mirror for these new experiences in someone else.  
Now that Sakura has gotten so close to Sasuke, she realized why she felt she was loosing to herself. It was looking for the part she has imagined. The loving, gentle part of Sasuke. The guy who only surfaces for moments and disappears right back behind blunt short sentences. It was not something she couldn't handle. At least, she understood the kind of person he was. So she felt selfish to ask for his affection, when he has given more than he has ever threatened to deny, let alone was going to offer. She felt silly because of it, but being with Hinata caressed this kitten-like side of her that needed to be pampered and showered with affection. She didn't want Hinata to go.

-You'll have your whole life to live alone, you know having me as a roommate won't inhibit your tries to prove yourself as an independent adult. Heh, considering how much work I served you, it may as well serve as proof alone. Not that I..! I'll let you handle this again. Like.. that...

Hinata was staring at her surprised for a moment and then she started laughing, covering her mouth.  
-Y.. You don't have to apologize. Haha. Of course I'll s..stay. Haha!

Was she being cheeky with her? All this time she saw Sasuke and Naruto alone. She looked to no one else. And here she was for the first time meeting Hinata. Sakura just smiled.

-I'll help you unpack. You.. You just relax.

She urged her as she got up and and quickly started moving her things around.

-So how come you aren't called on a mission? It's been hectic as far as I've heard.

-I teach at the academy Sakura. It's uhm, Sunday.

-Ah! Yeah I knew that.  
Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable for forgetting that.

-Ino is on her leave today, she was on the front lines! *it hit her* Girls day out. Come on.

-I guess, we can..

-Hmpf, now I'm going to make _you_ happy miss Hyuuga. This way please.

Sakura took their coats of the hanger and pointed outside giving Hinata's coat to her. Hinata laughed a little again. It pleased Sakura to no end that she was again bringing this part of her out. _It was.. fun._

Ino opened her door seeing Hinata and Sakura outside. She reacted as if it was a ghost. She stood there for a fief seconds and then her eyes focused on, now scared, Sakura.

-Pregnagt!? Why didn't you tell me?! I had to steal your chart to see why they were putting you trough so many tests! I thought something was really wrong BILLBOARD BROW!

-You were the one who took my chart?! I was scared senseless looking for it, you PIG!

-Well I was scared too!

They were staring at each other seemingly angry but Sakura's face started relaxing and she suddenly hugged her friend who stepped back as Sakura pushed her.

-I'm sorry.. I didn't want you to be.  
Sakura said more quietly. At first Ino said nothing but merely hugged her back. Then she looked sideways towards pink locks falling on her cheeks and replied.

-If you cry, I don't care how hormonal you are. I WILL mock you.

Sakura pulled back and started laughing wholeheartedly followed by Ino. The two didn't pay attention to Hinata whose brain blacked out at the word "pregnant". Somehow it didn't process that one and she was completely red and frozen. Despite herself she saw Naruto. She saw Naruto shirtless. She saw Naruto shirtless grinning. _That's how it goes doesn't it?_ Well that was more than she could handle anyway.

-Hinata? Oy!

Hinata snapped out of it to see Sakura and Ino staring at her. At this point she felt as if they knew all of it. They knew! Everyone knew. Even Naruto! She had to defend!

-M..Muscles!  
The word broke out of her throat backed up by no coherent thought. Two girls couldn't believe she could turn any more red than she already has. Now Sakura was turning red as well. Ino was staring at them with a look of confusion on her face and replied sarcastically.

-Seriously? And I'm the one without a boyfriend.. Pfft!

_hotsprings..._

-S..Sakura? Does it hurt?

-I... Well..!

-Your stomach! Now..  
Hinata spontaneously sunk down into the water. Ino was thoroughly amused. She really didn't regret coming along. Was almost restraining laughter.

-No of course not. Heh.. He.. he.  
Sakura was laughing nervously, while Hinata made a firm mental note not to mention this herself ever again, no matter the context.

-Yeah Hinata, that reminds me. Naruto is leaving for the Land of Snow tomorrow and he wanted to see you tonight before he leaves.  
Ino added suggestively eager to see her reaction. Poor Hinata just sunk completely into the water. The two giggled, waiting for Hinata to dive out. Soon they realized it was not funny and jumped forward to save her from such a ridiculous death.

Naruto was finally alone in his office. No advisers at his sides. As much as he wanted this, it surprised him that he was scared a little. It was all up to him. In front of him, his newly appointed and at this point, the only ANBU captain.

-Sasuke, I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I sent his brother and his niece to prison for treason already.

-Isn't that all the more reason not to trust him. You're being naive.  
Unlike so many others who drastically changed their tune as soon as Naruto took charge, Sasuke saw absolutely no need to show restraint in front of Naruto nor to change his attitude. He was still as informal and rude as ever. It was one of those things that haven't changed and it was actually what was giving Naruto feeling of trust and reliability towards Sasuke.

-I can't judge them based on their name. Of all people you should understand this. Not to mention it is the name I carry as well.

-It seems to me like the name is why you're pushing it as far as not to even remove them from their positions.  
Now Sasuke pushed his buttons. Naruto was angered by these words and Sasuke noticed.

-There is a second ANBU section permanently without a captain because I sent him to Hôzuki-jo and the third section without one, because you locked him up. Unless you can prove anything, release Uzumaki Haru and his sons immediately.

Sasuke saw that Naruto's mind has been made up and he understood he had no choice. What calmed him a bit at this point was that no matter how stupid Naruto's decisions seemed to him, Naruto hasn't stopped proving him wrong since he's known him. He disappeared out of the room as soon as Naruto finished his sentence.  
Uzumaki Haru smirked as Sasuke's shadow spread down the hallway next to his cell as he was going towards him. This was technically his senior he has locked up, despite him and Sasuke being ranked as equally high.

-I have no reason to waste my time like this.  
Sasuke just slowly looked down at him with an angry expression, unsure of what was this man trying to say.  
-Kid, you don't want to be my enemy. *he got up right in front of Sasuke* I suggest you better start listening to what I tell you and let me teach the hokage in diapers a fief things.

Sasuke just proceeded to close the cell this man has walked out of, turned to him and his eyes lit up with bright red.  
-I am not your dog. If you are stupid enough to repeat what you just said ever again, you'll learn it first hand.

The man just smiled, put his hands in his pockets and proceeded down the hallway ignoring Sasuke's threat.  
-I expect to see you at the meeting in ten minutes. Thanks to you throwing me in this lovely suite, I had plenty of time to prepare my case.  
The tone of his voice was so full of amusement that Sasuke wanted to just throw him right back in there, but he had no other choice but to follow and restrain any words or actions he had in him. Had Naruto not protected Haru, he would have had Yamanaka draining him for information by now.

ANBU underground quarters meeting. Two elders were sitting at the edge of the table. Naruto was at it's head, three highly ranked ANBU officials (one previously Danzo's now Naruto's ally), Haru and Sasuke were sitting on it's sides. Naruto started:  
-As of yesterday, all sources coming from Hidden Rain have been cut of.

Sasuke:  
-I have an intelligence unit on standby.

Naruto:  
-It is a suicide mission even for your team. We'll have to bypass Hidden Rain.

Sasuke:  
-I can handle them.

Naruto:  
-Yes I remember the battle at Konoha's gates. Apparently the image of them we got was deceiving according to the information Temari from the sand delivered.. I trust Gaara.

Sasuke:  
-All the more reason do this mission.

Naruto:  
-No I am not sending my men into trap.

Haru:  
I'm sorry Naruto but I must intervene. I agree with Sasuke.

The relaxed semi-happy expression on this man's face surprised both Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke didn't expect this.

Haru:  
-Risky missions are what makes us ANBU, are they not? I urge you to take my experience into account here, young hokage.

Naruto was now a bit frustrated.  
-I am not Danzo. Don't confuse me for him. We have other choices here and choosing the greatest risk would be destroying my honor as the hokage. Send the units to the Rock and Grass. If anyone goes near Rain they will answer to me.

Haru:  
Now, here I have a report about the information from the battle at the Gates...


	22. Chapter 22: Laughter

It was night when Naruto parted ways with everyone finally going home to just fall on his bed and sleep until further notice. It was fascinating how he managed to forget everything and just sleep with so much going on around him. Somewhere in the darkness of empty white streets of the village, Sasuke was stopped by a familiar figure. The moonlight uncovered his face and his visible breath in the cold announced this uncomfortably close presence.

-Get out of my way.

-Come on Sasuke. We did get of on the wrong foot. I just want to talk..

-Talk.

-I think I can help you with our plan.

-Go behind Naruto's back you mean?

-Come on boy, it's not like you haven't done it before.

-I've heard enough, now get out of my way.

-Of course. It _is_ late after all. Young miss Haruno must be scared by now.  
Red eyes now followed Haru as he disappeared in the darkness. So did Sasuke, flickering on a new route.

-Sasuke?!  
Hinata replied surprised when she saw him at the door.

-Where is Sakura?

-She is in her room. Uh, r-reading.  
He just walked inside with his black robe full of snow leaving water stains all over the floor.

-Sasuke, what are you doing here?  
She was on her bed surrounded by a pile of books. He just looked at her and his chest relaxed, he looked down at the floor and in the same moment realized he was intended to come here in case he rejected going. _Go back after Haru? If he did send out a unit, it's too late to stop it now._He felt like an idiot. His eyes were back on confused Sakura who has got up from her bed and touched his forearm.

-What happened?

He bended that same arm, grabbed hers that was touching him, and said:  
-You're coming with me.

-Coming where? Hey, wait!  
He was already pulling her along. When she yelled at him he released her and said:

-Fine go and pack.

-Pack? I live here. What are you talking about?  
He couldn't tell her. He didn't want to tell her. What if she ended up trying to talk to Naruto, or worse? And now after he went straight here, it was clear that they can use her against him. That message was loudly sent. He really was tricked.

-You should live with me.  
Hinata was just outside the room worried due to the state she saw Sasuke in. She heard.

-I can't. I talked Hinata into staying. I can't just leave now because you want me to!  
She was stubbornly staring at his chest. It would be impressive had he just come up with this, but the idea was on his mind for a lot longer than that.

-You're pregnant. If you didn't marry me I would not forgive you such a disgrace. Do you expect to stay here if you're my wife?

Her eyes spread widely and she looked up at him. This was thrown in her face too fast. She started blushing, the words resonated in her ears. That was the last solution on her mind.  
-Marry you?

-Yes.  
This "proposal" that stomped on every childhood fantasy she ever had about this moment enabled her to come back from the fairy land to the problem at hand.

-I guess Hinata would forgive me if I left then, but we still aren't married now.

He pulled her again.  
-Fine then.

-Wait, you can't. The processing office has to be closed by now. It's night.  
Despite herself she was still blushing too much. He was annoyed. _Why couldn't she just read his mind?! She is the reason he is weak before a weasel like Haru. She can at least not provide so much damn resistance._That was really as embarrassing as it got for him. But he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

-Grata?

-Yes. But you can't just..Hey!

He lifted her up against her will and was out of there leaving confused Hinata in the middle of the living room to clean up the water and mud that was left laying around. After this Sakura had to admit to herself that she really expressed a stupid reason to struggle. The truth was that she knew something bothered her about this, but it certainly wasn't Grata, who she never liked in the first place (he gave her a lot of grief by delaying paperwork she needed done). Now Sasuke basically intimated the man back into the office he just closed. They signed papers he then filed and were on their way before he even took a second look at them. Sasuke's been moved to a place very near the hokage mansion and the ANBU headquarters. Sakura couldn't quite understand why was it that she now took a moment to calculate the time it will take to get to the hospital. Her mind wandered on its own. And conveniently enough it stopped at her new handsome husband, who was waiting for her to direct her attention to him, after she finishes looking around the half empty room.

-We'll bring your things tomorrow. For now, just take one of my shirts.

-Uh. Thanks.

-That way.  
He pointed towards one door and left in the opposite direction. Sakura was a bit frustrated now. This was becoming less and less what she had imagined. Even if it was Sasuke. The bedroom was comfortable and she felt like she's been waiting for a while in there after she changed. He walked inside and her heart sped up.

-You aren't tired?  
She was sitting on the bed looking rather nervous despite trying to relax.

-Eh? N-No..Not particularly.  
He just walked over, layed on one side of the bed next to her and turned his back on her.

-Turn of the lights before you fall asleep.  
She was staring at him shocked. She felt as if she was being mocked. And she was now becoming more and more upset by the minute.

-Sasuke why did you do this?  
The tone of her voice surprised him. It changed. He turned around, sat up and looked at her. He couldn't believe the expression on her face.

-Because you are pregnant.  
As he finished his (to him) good lie, a tear instantly rolled down her cheek.

-Why are you crying?

-If I had killed it, would.. Would you..?  
Her sight was too hazy now.

-No.  
The reply pierced trough her. He tried to touch her unaware of what was so wrong at this point. He got too comfortable with the idea of solving any problem he had with Sakura, by hugging her and pulling her, as she was too flustered half the time to resist, thus reducing the effort needed to get things to go his way. This was one of those times since he honestly had no idea what was wrong with this crazy woman. As soon as he made contact she flinched putting her arms on her chest defensively, which was completely unexpected. Trough tears she replied.

-You don't have to. I can abort it. You didn't.. Have to.

-I can't let you do that.

-Why the hell would you care?  
She was now getting angry. _Bastard!_

-Because you don't want to do it. If you did, you would have already.

-You didn't ask me to. If you've asked..

-I don't care. As long as you're happy.

She looked back at him stunned. He was dead serious and seemed somewhat puzzled.  
-Wh-Why would you say that?

-Say what?  
To him it was as if she was doing this on purpose and for no reason. _Was she trying to get revenge on him for pulling her out of her apartment so suddenly?_She looked down now and her expression changed, as she focused on rewinding this conversation in her head. Then she looked up at him and asked quickly.

-Do you love me?

To him the girl was getting crazier by the minute. This conversation was getting futile. He was still completely serious when he replied.  
-Of course I do.

Her eyes narrowed as she asked the second question she had prepared.  
-Would you ever want to marry me had I not been pregnant?

-I would.  
_Why the hell was she keeping him from getting some sleep?!_She added another question as if in disbelief of what she was hearing, and he spotted a slight smile now catching her lips.

-Sasuke, do you know the meaning of a wedding night?

-The night you get married?  
He was almost frustrated now. _This certainly wasn't entertaining to him!_ That smile on her lips now turned into a huge mocking grin. Her voice gave away hints of restrained laughter as she proceeded to amuse herself with the new found situation._ He was completely ignorant!_

-Well...I wanted a wedding _day_, you know.

-Well it's been done at night, no point in crying over such a trivial thing.

-Ahahaha! HAHA! Yeahahah! I guess you're right. Hahaha! Hahahaha!  
A vein popped up on his forehead while she on the other hand couldn't stop laughing anymore and bended forwards holding her stomach.

-Why are you mocking me?

She got back up and was wiping her face partly from the old, partly from the new tears that came to it.

-Ahaha! I am not. Hahaha!

-Yes you are. Tell me.

-I haha.. Haha.. I can't say that. Hahaha!

He started smirking a bit as well. Whatever this annoying thing in her head was, at least it wasn't making her cry anymore. He moved up on his knees, took her wrists and pushed her torso downwards, her head falling on the pillow, while getting above her.  
-I'll have to make you. Say it.

Her grin was still wide, but the laughter was fading with threatening Sasuke holding her like this. The situation seemed far too familiar and she started blushing way too much. Now, when he noticed... It didn't take him long for it to finally sink in. When it did, his face froze, and as if in a fight for power, Sakura's responded by bringing back the mocking laughter.

-I can't.. Haha. Believe.. Y-you.. Hahahaha!

He lowered his face inches away from hers, which shut her up immediately. _This was more like it._ Thought Sasuke as he barely managed not to smile.


	23. Chapter 23: Big girl now

Sakura has put her jacket over her pajamas and followed Sasuke outside. It was middle of the night and it was freezing outside. The crumble of the glistening snow under their feet was the only thing breaking the silence. It was not the first time they had to do this. Sometimes she'd wake up herself after hearing something and getting suspicious. But most of the time it was Sasuke who woke her up when she could swear no one was around. It was standard course of action. If you think someone is after your head, you get the hell out of your house, get on a clear area and then proceed. Still she felt he has really gone overboard this time.

-Let's get back inside.

-Not yet.  
He didn't notice at first, she already started walking back.

-Sakura!

-You seal proofed the house, there has been no motion for half an hour now. Unless you're expecting ghosts, I'm going to get some sleep.

-Get back here.

-NO!  
She yelled at him not turning around and went forward. To save his pride as the one in charge, Sasuke hurried forward getting to the house before her, pushed her back and stepped in the living room first. He went to the door first with his sharingan activated, ready for a fight. Sakura ignored his caution and just walked past inside. She was actually too exhausted to do anyhting. The hormones were getting to her and she hasn't had any sleep for days now. Neither said another word to the other that night. Sasuke was probably moping, but she didn't care at the moment.

It was morning. She opened the door and saw Haru outside. She had no idea of anything this man represented in Sasuke's life. She only knew he was a high ranking captain. She let him in.

-Good morning Sasuke. Slept well I trust?  
Sasuke just looked at him darkly.

-Why are you here?

-Not for you actually. I'm having our top shinobi sent out for Rock this morning. I would be honored if our best medic accepted to join us.  
He took one of Sakura's hands with both of his and bowed his head a little. She just stared at him confused for a moment, quickly pulling back.

-Those are Naruto's orders?  
She asked.

-No miss, ANBU initiated job, with the goal that are the hokage Naruto's orders. Nothing he would disapprove of.

-She can't go.  
Sasuke interrupted. Haru smiled slily at his reaction.

-Well miss since your husband has forbidden it, I presume you refuse?  
He was staring at her still smiling.

-Do you think I'm 12?  
Haru got confused.

-You have tried to recruit me several times this year. I refused you every time. I don't know what your problem with my husband is, but he obviously does not want you here. And now you honestly thought you would change my mind by trying to get me to spite him?

-I'm afraid you've misunderstood..  
She has honestly put all the cards on the table which was certainly a new territory for Haru.

-Do not insult my intelligence and do not intrude my privacy this early in the morning!

-Miss I thi..

She interrupted again.  
-Please!.. Leave.

Sasuke was having a bit too much fun with this. He was now grinning amused and looking at Haru.

-Very well. Good day to you.  
She walked him out in silence. When she went back in and Sasuke was still in the same spot with that smile on his face. Sakura just looked at him angry and went into her room to get her scrubs and leave as soon as possible. She never felt like punching Sasuke more. Plus her nausea was exponentially growing.

The empty classroom early in the morning was easing Hinata's mind. She leaned against the wall just staring at the colorful sun rays breaking over its surfaces. Right about now she took in a long breath saying goodbye to the blissful calmness of the morning. She needed this breath that seemed to fill her with enough energy for anything the steps just outside the door were going to bring in.  
But today was different. Instead of her students it was Naruto that walked in. Behind him were two little girls staring dazzled that the hokage himself has just walked into their classroom. They didn't follow when Naruto closed the door behind him. The air was for the next fief moments trapped in Hinata's lungs. Naruto smiled apologetically at her since he was obviously delaying class. She immediately looked down avoiding his eyes and exhaled slowly telling herself the same thing she has been repeating for that past two days.  
_It's the same. It's just Naruto. Naruto is ok... He is safe. It's safe in his arms.. His arms... His.._

-Hinata?  
She didn't even notice when but Naruto walked over. He was now calling her name while bending forward and looking up at her red, hidden face.

-Ah!  
She almost screamed straddled and jumped to the side as she was already against a wall.

Naruto looked at her a bit confused now unsure whether to inquire if anything is wrong.

-Uhm.. I'm sorry...

-Heh.  
She smiled back briefly still not looking at his eyes.

-Hinata what I wanted to ask you is if you'd like to go to Ichiraku's tonight and maybe for a walk. I never invite you in person and Sakura said that's not really nice since it is not a mission. I mean I'm sorry for...

-No it's ok! I mean, I'd like to go.

-Well see you tonight Hinata.

-T-Tonigh..t  
He gave her one last grin before he left. The kids that came inside now were staring confused at tomato faced master Hinata.

Naruto was so stuffed as usual, he was barely walking down the street. Hinata has been oddly silent that evening that Naruto couldn't hold the question back anymore.

-Did I do something wrong Hinata?

She looked up at him barely holding eye contact despite seeing that worried look on his face.  
-No nothing.  
She smiled briefly and superficially again before returning to that embarrassed and nervous look. Naruto figured he won't get anywhere by being annoying, so he was very determined to just cheer her up.

-Come on, I have something to show you.  
He took her hand slowly and smiled as she followed without any resistance still hiding her eyes. They climbed on top of the stone faces mountain. Farther than the training fields and near the exit to the village. It was very late now and everything was silent. The sky has cleared up and for the first time in a while now, they saw night stars. He brought her out on the stone faces and she climbed along on top of the third Hokage's giant haircut.  
Hinata has never been here before. Naruto let go of her hand and pointed ahead.  
-Look.

Down in the Hidden Leaf Village that was glistening under its soft snow blanket were peeking lights forming a shape of a...

-A heart!

-Yeah. I use to come here a lot and look at them. You know I had no bedtime. *he grinned* Those are civilian houses. Shinobi are either out, or early in bed. But civilian houses... They stay awake for a while. I think it's not a coincidence. Someone made it like that.  
For the first time in a while now, Hinata felt herself relaxing.

-Woah...  
She exhaled as she said softly. After a while Naruto suddenly interrupted her daze.

-Come with me Hinata.

-Uhm.. What?

-I want to be with you.  
He grinned.

-Eeh!  
She almost slipped and fell of the monument spike, he grabbed her forearms pulling her back up. At this moment she has already let her brain scare her with the strangest thoughts, but this time he was holding her from a huge fall. She could not run away.

-I can't! I can't do such embarrassing things! I don't want you to hate me, but.. I'm sorry Naruto!

Naruto was staring at her stunned.  
-D..Do what...exactly?

Her head that was already down turned to the side. She was looking at the hokage mansion. Or maybe the black roofed house next to it... Naruto has of course turned completely read and for the next fief moments felt as if all the words got crammed and stuck in his throat. He was nervous but at this point, almost worried.

-Where.. How did you get that idea? I would never ask of you anything you wouldn't... I mean I don't nee.. care about that.

_She knew that! She had to have known. Naruto never..!_  
For the first time Hinata realized what caused all of this. It was her. It was the fact that she was finally facing a different side of herself. Something she was too embarrassed to even grasp, let alone say. Yet the thoughts still came and they still found their way into her body and mind. _She did this.._ She felt horrible for burdening Naruto once again. A drip of salty water flew past Naruto's wrist. Then another.. And another.

-Hinata!

-I..It's my fault. It's in my head and I blamed you. I'm sorry Narut, I'm a horrible person. Don't be mad.

-No, it's fine.  
He said it trough a light voiced laughter now. She lifted her head up.

-I can't be mad about.. About that. We can't control our thoughts, but as long as we say what is wrong, we'll be fine.

_Plus if you are a horrible person for that, then I must be a perverted monster._ He figured he'd keep this conclusion to himself before he continued.  
-What I wanted to ask is that I am kind of going away for a while. I mean that is not the question. A month. I know the academy is on a break during that time, so it would be awesome if you could come along.

-Really? *she looked up now wiping her eyes. As if weight was lifted of of her, she relaxed* Maybe I would get in the way..

Naruto slowly pulled her two steps forward adjusting her body away from the ledge and let go preparing for his rant.  
-Please Hinata! I know we are suppose to come without guests, but if I go those geezers will drive me insane! I won't handle it alone. I need to see you at the end of the day or they are going to fry my brain! *he actually took her wrists and bowed forward whining into them in his comedic little plea* Please, please, please, pretty please!

-Hahaha..  
Hinata laughed a little. In a way she knew Naruto was also amusing her on purpose to get his way. He apparently didn't know he wouldn't have to anyway.  
-Ok Naruto, I'll go. Hehe.

-Brilliant! I'll disguise you as one of the ANBU and instruct them to guard you as well as me. And then we can eat ramen and walk around without coats and play cards and... Suna is shiny all year and...

Hinata listened to silly ideas pouring out of Naruto. Just smiling... The two looked over it until the last light in their valley village went out.


	24. Chapter 24: The Unwanted

-Miss Sakura didn't you get the notice?

-The notice?

-It's been sent by a messenger hawk to you his morning. You are as of today on leave.

-What are you talking about?

-The hospital does not need you, since our regular medics are enough to handle the incoming injured. You are an active shinobi after all.

-No this is a mistake. I gave you my information. Recently I was put on forced temporary hold by the hokage himself. I can not attend missions and I want to work here.

-I was not aware of that. You'll have to appeal to the hospital heads, until then I will use the information I have so far.

-They are out of the village for a month minimum. After that time I could be held back because of pregnancy.

-Well then it seems that is your problem.

-Kenma, why are you doing this?

-Don't take it personally miss Sakura. I am just protecting the hospital.

-From me? I was among the first shinobi here when the war ended and am the first you are forcing to leave?! Just of the top of my head there are five names who would return to active shinobi duty voluntarily.

-Many would beg to differ about you belonging here.

-What is that.. suppose to mean?

-Please don't take it the wrong way. I would urge you to leave before either of us says anything the other would not want to hear.

This conversation was observed by everyone in the hallway. Sakura looked around. Everyone were staring, and no one seemed to have the need to say anything. What she saw now was mostly contempt, and less than not guilt and pity from those who would have, but didn't dare speak for her.

Things changed after she started her life with Sasuke. She was not Sakura Haruno anymore, she was now either the traitor who married one, the whore who stole him, or Konoha's burden, the target for, what now seemed to be, almost every damn village out there.

She was standing in the trauma ward in front of her section. From that direction came Ino just behind her and went past carrying the chart of one of her patients on top of the stack in her hands.. Ino didn't pay attention to the commotion around Sakura since she was more often than not surrounded by a crowd of listeners whenever she was needed for consultations. Sakura was staring at her friend as she walked away ignoring them. This was the final drop. Sakura turned around and rushed out hoping not to have to look at the pleased expressions that would have pushed her over the edge.

She saw her mum. That long dress and neat blonde hair.  
-Mum!  
She was lost in the crowd, didn't hear her. Sakura then turned into the first small alley that found itself in her way and crouched down against the wall crying. She didn't want to go home or come out. She couldn't face anyone.

It was already night when she opened the house door. Sasuke was lying partly on the bed with his feet touching the floor. She turned on the light. He was covered in dried up blood. He just turned slightly to the side and looked at her blankly.  
She stood there briefly staring in surprise.

-Is any of it yours? *referring to the blood*

-No.

-Please throw them away.  
She said quickly and walked out to change. She found him lying in bed, ready to sleep already. She was crying again but made no sounds. He slept turned to her. In a swift single movement she flipped around and grabbed him breathing as if gasping for air right in his pajamas. He hugged her in return. After she has calmed down in a while, she said:

-Do you ever feel so alone.. That it's scary?

-Never. That's what scares me.

-Pfft.. Freak.  
She replied with a light smile finally catching her face.

She didn't even manage to get some sleep when she was woken up by an entire ANBU team surrounding their bed. Sasuke lifted his head visibly pissed of and asked:

-What is it?

-Code 15. We have 30 minutes to avoid clashing on Konoha grounds.

Sasuke got up immediately and walked in the other room.  
-Anyone on the way?

-No one sir. Waiting for your orders.

-Naruto?

-Those are the hokage's spies that tipped us of in the first place. He learned it is going to be a sabotage during the summit. He commanded defending, while preventing excessive bloodshed has to be your top priority. Apparently they are sending out children fresh out of the academy that are going to present themselves as arriving, upcoming chuunin exam's participants.

Sasuke was already dressed and walking out, but the ANBU talking now stopped.

-Sir? Are you giving them an open clash?

-No. We'll trap and execute them outside of the village.

Sakura who was just observing this scene looked at her husband with slight surprise and horror in her eyes. He shortly returned her look before he turned around and walked out. Haru was waiting for him outside.

-You're here?  
Sasuke inquired unsure of what to think of this.

-What will you do?

-You are asking me to command now?

-I told you I have no interest in being your enemy. Why would I not?

Sasuke looked at him suspicious before he replied.  
-Kids fresh out of the academy can only be walking bombs. I've known a man who new many methods in using the weak to win wars. If it is so, in this case as well, they are as good as dead. We have to make sure that happens outside of the village. They could on the other hand be decoys as well. So I will not go myself and *he turned to the masked cat ANBU* you lead the first team after them.

-Yes sir.

Near morning Sasuke came back. Sakura's eyes immediately caught him as he walked in. It almost seemed to him as if she didn't move since he left. He had to go back in 43 minutes and he just wanted some sleep.

-Sasuke did you? Is it.. over?

He took of his shirt and was lying down in bed.  
-You know I can't tell you.

-S-So it..

-Just shut up and let me sleep.

Behind closed doors Hinata could hear whispering voices that out of control steadily increased in volume. Naruto exclaimed in what was only meant to be whispering:

-Then what was the point to all this?!

Shizune replied.  
-There is no point. That's what I'm telling you Naruto. There was never a goal. Had I known earlier..

-But that's ridiculous. All of us share the same job!

Kashi intervened.  
-Not them Naruto. We are the shinobi that belong to each of the countries. We work for the fire country and it is our jurisdiction during peace AND war. Something none of them have. Illegal weapons traffickers, the rogue samurai groups, independent clans and criminal organizations like Akatsuki was, Hidden Rain and even remaining Sound.. Without war they are out of money and work. And during war behind the scenes they gain more power than any of the other Hidden villages.

-It was just meant to continue the fighting and tension so we would buy weapons and man power? ... There has to be a rat within. It would be only logical. One of the five has to be!

-We are in Suna..

-No never Gaara. We would only be wasting time.

Shizune interfered.  
-That turns out to be the whole goal Naruto, doesn't it? To turn you against each other.

-Then what the hell can I do, if I can't uncover the two faced weasel behind all this..!

Kakashi responded.  
-The same thing I always urge you to do. Wait and observe. That is the best strategy we have at this point.

Naruto looked at Shizune with a sour expression on his face hoping to get a little back up in his plan to approach this openly. She suddenly looked towards the other room because she heard sounds coming out of it. Naruto froze. Neither Shizune, Kakashi nor Shikaku knew Hinata was inside. No one said anything while Kakashi approached the door and opened it closing it the next moment. He playfully turned to Naruto smiled and said.

-Naruto, I think you left your window open.

Naruto turned red. Luckily the rest of the group didn't pay to much attention to it since some were already walking away in silence looking rather worried.

Inside the room Hinata came out of her hiding spot as soon as Naruto closed the door. They looked at each other and she hurriedly walked across putting her arms around his neck.

-I'm so sorry Naruto. I know you hoped this.. This would never happen again.

He removed her hands and lowered them, then looked her in the eyes.  
-I should never have brought you here.

She was a bit taken aback, but felt she needed to finish her thought first.  
-Naruto I went behind the border of the estate here. For some reason my Byakugan was blocked by chakra fences so I had to approach. On the other side is a prison. Some of our own in there have been recognized by the ANBU.

-There could be more attacks on Konoha. You should go back.  
As if Naruto ignored this little report of hers.

-Konoha needs you more. There may be another war coming. We have to stop any chance of it happening.

-You want me to f-fight? Uhm... But you said you need me here.

-No Hinata. I now know what you are trying to do and thank you, but I have to stop making you do it.

-You're just upset now. Maybe..

-Hinata I made the decision this morning when I got the real report. I'm sorry.

-Naruto, even if you send me back, I can't leave the academy.

-No one is making you stay there.

She looked him fiercely in the eyes. He has never seen her make such an expression.  
-Naruto I once wowed to catch up to you. But I have my own path. So please respect it. I won't leave the academy.

He was a bit surprised now, but had no time to say goodbye. Two ANBU came to lead Hinata back to Konoha, while 3 were staying there. She turned around and disappeared before Naruto managed to think of anything to say.

In pitch black night, some 100 kilometers away from Suna's border Hinata was passed by Sakura. She was the only one to spot her. Immediately she turned around making her "guards" follow afraid of losing her.

_Two days earlier..._

-Arrested!? What for?

-Murdering chuunin exams participants of allied villages.

Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke.  
-This an internal matter outside of your territory. Chuunin exams have not even been announced.

-The alliance seems to think otherwise.

Sasuke angrily looked at Haru who was standing next to the arresting shinobi.  
-What alliance? Naruto left 3 days ago!

-There could have been a mistake. They claim our hokage never sent the note of a threat. I promise we'll sort everything out. Just for the time being you shuld go with these men.

A message sent by Naruto can never be mistaken for another seeing as shinobi always use their personal chakra to encrypt it. The message was faked and even the ANBU went along with it? Sasuke felt laughed at.

-Seeing how the alliance has been reformed just yesterday, you don't want to destroy it before it has even taken its first breath, now do you Sasuke?

-The root was never disbanded was it?! Danzo's fall was fueled by his greed. You're not at that level. You would never follow.

-Those are serious accusations my boy. I hope you know I am on your side here.

Sasuke already had this killing intent in his eyes aiming calm and apologetic looking Haru. The shinobi around them got into their fighting positions. Sasuke then looked at them and lowering his head he surrendered his hands to be tied and lead away. He gave one last dark look to Sakura as if he knew what the first thought in her head was. _Stay put!_


	25. Chapter 25: My life belongs to you

Early in the morning Sakura left to visit Haru. He has gone out of the village. Somewhat reassured thinking he must be trying to get Sasuke out she returned home. Later that day she tried to get into the mission reports and find out what happened. The mission was branded commanded by the hokage and executed by his ANBU captain Uchiha Sasuke. Outcome: Success But what she found was a copy. The original unlike the rest of the files was missing. Before anyone noticed she put everything back and snuk out of the hokage mansion.  
Day two. She want straight to the lybrary.

-Sakura?

Sakura ignored Ino who called her name.

-Sakura wait. I wanted to return this to you.

Then she turned around and with disgust in her eyes she pierced Ino saying:  
-Don't talk to me ever again. We are not friends.

Ino was left standing in one of the sections of the library.  
Sakura knew the basics of shinobi laws, but it was only that morning that she discovered that if Sasuke is proven to have on his own executed an order that never came from his kage, the alliance has a right to ask for his head.  
Leaving the mess she made in the library she disappeared hoping to get to Suna in record time. At midnight of the next day we reach the moment Hinata spotted her in the woods.

_20 minutes after Sakura encountered Ino in the lybrary..._  
-Hoy! Ino!  
She didn't turn to look at Shikamaru, who was walking trough the library towards her.  
-I was looking everywhere for you. Ino-Shik-Cho has a mission, come on.

-Leave me for a bit. *she spoke too quietly*

-We have to go now dough. aghhh.. What is.. it?

-Nothing. I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone.

-Ino..!  
She threw a book his way. He jumped to the side and just stared at her surprised.

-I..  
She started crying now. Luckily she needed a shoulder and so she talked without him having to ask.

-Why did I trust Sakura again? What is wrong with me?!

-Huh? You guys are always fighting anyway..

-Why can't I have any friends?!  
She was holding her red face in her palms.

-Yo, what about me and Choji?!

-That's not what I meant.  
She looked up.  
-I can't be close to anyone. Have a real.. Intimate friend.  
She covered her face again. Shikamaru was slowly walking over...  
-Well I thought I was-

-No you're not! I have no friends. You can never be my friend...  
Shikamaru was staring down at her annoyed now. _Why would she say such things?!_

-I told you to go away.  
She uncovered her face and looked up at him now.

-Well this is the biggest drag I had to go trough in a while, but.. I am your-!

-I like you!

-Huh?

-I said... I like you. Romantically.

-Uhh.?!

-Argh! Just go away already?! Don't you get it?! I don't want to be your friend. I don't wish you luck with.. I have no friends...

Shikamaru just stared at her.

-Go!  
She almost screamed in his face.

-Go! *she pushed him back violently* Go! Go. *pushed him even further, now lightly* Go.. *and again* Go. Just.. Go.

Shikamaru finally obeyed and turned around without looking back. He didn't even want to look back. In fact he had no idea what he wanted to do. For the first time in his life he was the pawn.

Later that evening...

-What is with you two today? Geez...

-Choji just move it. It's nothing important.  
Ino commanded and proceeded ahead of her friends. Choji figured it is better  
to shut up before he really makes her angry. The uncomfortable silence marked their trip across the desert.

_2 days later, Hinata following Sakura trough the forrest.._

-Miss Hinata you can't go that way! We have clear orders!

She didn't listen and was speeding up. It finally came so natural. The right way was ahead of her. And she was confident. She decided this. It was not just a feeling of duty, or love anymore. Not like all those times her courage burst out of her in a form of insane sacrifice and desperation. It was the best choice. Her clear, simple, choice.

Sakura had no trouble tracking the men who took Sasuke away. They didn't bother to travel so that they could cover their tracks in any way. It made her nervous to realize this. _Were they expecting company? What is going on?_

AS soon as she reached the towers on the border between the Suna and civilian territory in the Wind country, she was captured by five men. In the distance Hinata saw the earth shattering under young kunoichi's feet before her chakra dimmed down. Sakura stood no chance.

Dim light. Small room, moist air. A single table and a single chair she was occupying. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a figure of a man. Her chakra was depleted and she could not run.

-You should consider yourself lucky Haruno Sakura.

She just looked at this man blankly, waiting anxiously for what was going to happen. All the people who could ever have a reason to grab her were going trough her head. Her brain was in an overdrive and like a chipmunk's, her eyes were flickering all across the features of this small stone chamber.

-Had we not found you first, who knows who could have reached you. We were going to come for you anyway so this was extremely irresponsible.

-Who are you?

-We are alliance secret police officers. You are safe. I am former Konoha ANBU.

-When did you form the secret police?!

-I can not disclose such information. You are the one I will question in fact.

-Question? Why me?!

-Oh, but you are our key witness...

-For what?!

-What did the head of section 5, ANBU say to your husband when he came into your house exactly 2 days ago.

Sakura saw there was no way around this. She had no strength to run. The only solution left was to pick her words as carefully as she possibly could. The law books she read just days ago were all finding their way to the surface of her thoughts.

-Did the hokage, Uzumaki Naruto order an attack on the chuunin exam participants?

-I... Didn't really hear what they talked about.

-Did you see the order yourself? Was there a red scroll brought in?

-I don't remember.

-Was the order pronounced by the high official himself?

-I.. don't remember.

-Miss Sakura, you want to protect your husband don't you? I advise you to try and remember...

-Protect him?

-Naruto Uzumaki issued the order? Didn't he?

-Wait, you can not arrest the hokage!

-He signed the agreement this morning. We can do anything that is necessary for keeping the balance... And peace.

The word _balance_ resonated in Sakura's ears. She stared up at her interrogator. He got closer now and she could see his scared aging face. Sakura felt cornered. A pit at the bottom of her stomach was exponentially growing. She even surprised herself when she spoke. Not because of the words she chose, but because she managed to speak at all and it was as if it wasn't her voice.

-There was no command.

-Uh. What?!

Now, unannounced, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.  
-The hokage, Uzumaki Naruto never ordered anything. My husband acted on his own.

-Why did you not say it earlier?

-I could not remember.

_3 hours and a good beating later..._

Passed out Sakura fell on the floor.

-F*ck!

-Get her out of here.

Several men quickly filled out the little room.

-We'll have to proceed with what we got.  
He spoke to the younger shinobi that came in third.

-She didn't crack?!

-No. She blamed Uchiha Sasuke.


	26. Chapter 26: Checkmate

-Is that...Sakura Haruno?

Hinata whispered to her guards.  
-We need to get her out.

-No miss, we need to get back to the villlage.

-Naruto will want to know about this.

-Our orders are clear.

-Blame this on me.

The men looked at each other.

-Come on.  
Hinata moved in when Sakura was left alone in a weird metal cell. She was a Hyuuga. If metal bars ended up in her way, she would not forgive herself.

It was near morning when Sakura opened her eyes. Hinata was next to her bed.

-Hinata?

This one turned to her and said:  
-Sakura! A-Are you ok?

-I'm ok. Where.. Where am I?

-Still in Suna. These are chambers for Konoha representatives.

-Oh.

-Naruto will be out soon! *Sakura was barely getting up* They have been in there the whole night.

Sakura squeezed her eyes for a moment with a painful expression on her face. Still, she got up and moved towards the door as if she had somewhere to go. Someone patched her up and she wasn't bleeding. As she reached for the handle with Hinata standing behind unsure of what to do, Naruto finally walked in the room, quickly followed by Kakashi. He had distinctive eye bags and seemed drained.

-Sakura..

She was just staring at him full of this silly hope that he is going to smile soon, like he always does. _He is going to smile and say everything is going to be alright. Everything is great. He fixed it. Didn't he?_  
Naruto continued.

-Sakura what did you do?

Here eyes were getting blurry again. As if Naruto had punched her in the stomach. Now, she thought, she would have preferred it.

-What.. What is going to happen?

-They want to execute him.

A breath tore from her lungs.

Kakashi interfered.  
-Naruto she did right.

-It was not her decision to make.  
Naruto raised his voice at Kakashi.

-Naruto, you don't get that privilege of self sacrifice. You know that.

Naruto turned back to Sakura.

-Sak..  
She jumped forward and hugged him around the waist, now crying on his shoulder. Naruto was going to be mad, scold her. But now, he realized that what she did hurt her more than it did him. She protected him and was already paying the price. Anymore would not have been punishment, but torture. He hugged her back tightly and now felt she was shaking. On one level Sakura hoped she would be pushed away. Be told to toughen up, be yelled at. But when Naruto hugged her, it was as if her body involuntarily dropped all its guards. Her cry turned into a muffled loud shout. Hinata who was staring at them started crying. Everyone were silent as Sakura's helpless cry filled the room. She was hiding in Naruto's clothes. Hinata understood that. She walked outside, soon followed by the rest.

_Later.._  
Naruto was pacing around the room worried. Kakashi and Shikaku were silently sitting at one table in the corner of this small dark room. The light was warming Naruto's hands each time he walked in the sun ray that was coming in trough the small crack of the barely closed curtains.

-So tell me again, who are they exactly?

-Naruto I did not say we will trust them.

-Humor me.

-Samurai without a master, free clans, rich merchants. An honorless army of two faced murderers. We bought their patience Naruto, we didn't make an alliance with them.

-Still you can not trust them to do what they promised when the the most is at stake.

-If the focus stays on Sasuke, there will be no risks for them. In fact this with Sasuke turned to be something to our advanta..

-Do not say that! I will get him out of there.

-Regardless of you succeeding, or not, Naruto, *Shikaku continued coldly* this works to our advantage.

-Tsk! I doesn't matter! My word still stands. Do not count on Sasuke's imprisonment by any means.

A young Suna girl came in the room and bowed to Naruto..  
-Hokage, the meeting is starting in 5 minutes. Please allow me to escort you and your counselors.

Naruto got up giving brief look to his so far silent teacher Kakashi. As if he was a child crying out for help at the last second.  
-Do you have any bodyguards you will be bringing along?

-ANBU's Uzumaki Haru is waiting in the hallway. I will signal him myself.

-Yes sir.

-According to the third section of the shinobi law devised by this alliance any current members intending to leave and destroy it as it is now, will be held accountable as traitors and will be punished accordingly by being treated as an enemy in war, where the defeated village and country will be equally divided among the remaining nations. Knowing this I, hokage Uzumaki Naruto, announce Konoha will be leaving this alliance and here serve you an official proclamation of war as an independent shinobi village working only for the interests of the Fire Country and it's lord.

Next, Gaara stood as well.  
-I, kazekage Garra of the Sand, confess to treason of this alliance by joining the hokage in his waging of this war under a new-found "Kinship of the Shinobi", the alliance whose laws and terms I accept, as well as Naruto Uzumaki taking on the responsibility of its head counselor in accordance with his respective responsibilities and limitations.

This sounded more like an invitation for those willing to leave the now "old alliance" as well, than an announcement of war just by itself. The remaining people around the table were exchanging looks. They knew the independent clans had to have gone somewhere. They thought Naruto has an admirable army to stand behind his decision, not to mention the Sand village, they were afraid. But just as Shikaku said, they did not have enough money to buy armies, they bought time. The reserved them, so currently hidden "free forces" were merely paid of to be stopped from making any deals with the other countries for the next 2 days. They were going to intimidate them into siding with Naruto using the biggest bluff Konoha has ever done. A fake army.

The alliance they previously made, most benefited those who were going to risk being crushed, rather than giving up what they formed here. Raikage and Mizukage now stood as well. It worked! There were no leaks of information, no one bothered to ask. Sasuke was enough of a toy as Shikaku presumed he would be, after all. Tsutchikage and Rain's representatives remained seated. Soon Rain's representatives exchanged looks, and one by one, reluctantly stood as well.

-Tsutchikage, as it is, you may not be completely familiarized with the laws of The Kinship of the Shinobi, but please allow me to educate you. I am not so good with words, so I won't pretend to have remembered all the laws written for our new world. But let me rephrase what I read: If you are not our ally, you may leave this alliance and never come back. I will not repeat myself or extend this generosity upon you, or your village.

The Tsutchikage stared at Naruto furious. Shikaku's and Kakashi's foreheads were sweating. _This was it. Was he going to give into their threat?_

-Well, well young hokage. I must say I'm truly impressed. I underestimated you.  
The bitterness and amusement in his voice were music to Naruto's ears. The moment Tsutchikage started staling with his reply, they knew they won. All they had to do now was carefully set their terms.  
-I'd like to tell you I have nothing to loose, but I am far too old and far too tired to lie or play your game. You are not smart enough or wise enough to amuse me, even if you lucked out this once. I do have something to loose. And that is my purpose. Until my last breath I will shield this shinobi world. So I know you and your clever little advisers expect me to sign this document agreeing to all of your terms and do not make the mistake, I am not here to bargain with you. I have Sasuke Uchiha captured. I will have him executed for all of his crimes. If you can not agree to this one term of mine, consider us at war.

Later..

-Why did he do this of all things?!

-It's actually very simple Naruto. He looses all the power he has. The one thing he wants is taken by you, so he intends to take you down with him. But he knows Sasuke is valuable to you. If you loose him by accepting this for the sake of the alliance, it will crush you from the inside. If you save Sasuke and cause a war, it will seem like you prefer him over the people you are suppose to rule and protect. You may loose your position in the alliance, or even as the hokage.

-So the rat that cause all thi..

-Yes. It was Konoha. We are the rat. Someone among who wants Sasuke dead and you...

Naruto stood up, stormed out of the room in the hallway where Haru was standing. Without any hesitation he proceeded to grab his shirt, lift him up and smashed him in the wall hard enough the thing behind him cracked.

-Ugh! Master hok..hokage?

-Lie one more word and I'll blow you up right now!  
Naruto hissed when Haru made eye contact.

-What are you sayin..Argh!  
Naruto started crushing him harder into the wall. When Naruto let him breathe again Haru's eyes finally showed Naruto colors only Sasuke saw thus far..

-What the hell was I suppose to do?! Not that power craving lunatic Danzo, not the slug princess or the third! None of them protected Konoha like I did! I worked for all we have more than any of you. And what is the first thing you do when you took the title, you bring back my oldest enemy into the very village I killed and bled for! I am the reason you were able to by those without honor dear hokage! I! I am the reason you were able to seize so much power. I used the last war to put you on top of the food chain. And what do you do to thank me?! Release me now you little brat!

-Who the hell do you think you are?  
Naruto replied silently with his eye hidden under his bangs since he has lowered his gaze from the man screaming at him.

-No one gave you the right...

-Gave me the right?! Hahahahaha! I was born with that right. I earned that fucking right!

Now Naruto looked up at him furious.  
-You do not earn that right. You do not choose to have it any way and time you want! You are entrusted with it by people and elders of Konoha! Do you understand me?!

Haru's teeth were clenching, but he knew that if he were to fight Naruto he would not stand a chance. Naruto released him. He expected it. _Naruto would never kill like this._ He wanted to show him his weakness. To show the young hokage that no matter how powerful he gets, he will always be that weakling unable to fulfill the real duty of a ninja. To kill.  
-He knew..!

Naruto hissed under breath.

-That dumb Uchiha could have fought it you know. With him it was always fear and pretend. Young boys like you always have too much to loose. He can escape, even right now. He knows he is the sacrificial decoy. Do you know why? Why he let me do all that I did? Because he depends on a fool like you to decide whether to use him, or bring him back. He trusts you Naruto. And look where it's gotten him.

Golden fiery paw now slammed him in the same cracked spot in the wall, completely breaking trough it and pinned him on the floor right next to Kakashi's feet. Shikaku looked down at him. Before he passed out his lips formed the words..

-Check mate.


	27. Chapter 27: Wisdom of the young

Naruto sat in the corner as the medics left the room carrying out his former ANBU captain. Kakashi walked back in the room. Behind him was Sakura.  
-Naruto I told Sakura about the state of things.

Naruto looked at Sakura's face. She seemed as if a little out of it before she lifted her head decisively returning his gaze.

-Sakura has a plan I personally think you should consider. In my opinion, our only way out.

-What plan?

-Naruto, I'm going to run from the alliance with Sasuke.

-You can't do that.  
Naruto responded slowly.  
-The alliance will turn on Konoha, I can't let the village suffer over this.

-No Naruto, you don't understand. WE will run. Sasuke and I. Konoha will have nothing to do with this. The most you will have to do is lie you sent hunter nins after us.

-No, no. I won't allow that!

Sakura lowered her gaze and untied her headband dropping it on the floor.

-I said you can't..!  
A flashback of once lifting a broken leaf headband of the floor pierced his torso. Sakura smiled kindly.

-Naruto. Remember when you first became hokage? What I said to you... It's for the best.

She walked over and hugged him just like she hugged him when he defeated Pain, and whispered in his ear:

-Thank you for everything. (She then moved away now rubbing her eyes.) And don't turn into a total dumbass while I'm away. Hinata.. Hinata is too kind to stop you. (She laughed a little.) And watch what promises you give to people. You never go back on your word Naruto, I admire that about you. Please don't ever let it become your weakness.

Naruto was speechless. _It sounded like a goodbye he prevented already. This wasn't right!_ He couldn't let go of her too. She turned around and started walking outside. Spontaneously Naruto followed. Then it hit him..

-Haru said..!  
Sakura stopped and turned around.

-Haru said Sasuke is able to leave. He is letting them imprison him because he depends on my will to either bring him back or sacrifice him for Konoha. Sakura you won't be able to break him out!

-Who said I will break him out? I'm traveling East Naruto. (She smiled and looked down) He knows everything, I've let him know. (Then she looked up at Naruto and whacked him over the head.) And you think I would go into battle like this, you idiot?! (She put her other hand on her partially showing belly.)

-Ack! Ugh of course not..Heh.

Naruto was caressing his injury. Sakura wanted to say something else but she couldn't so she quickly turned around and left before Naruto even had a chance to look up. _It was a perfect solution wasn't it? So why did he feel like he lost?_ Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled.

-Don't you see Naruto? Nothing ever really changes with you two.  
He said before he walked out. A brief smile caught Naruto's face and he responded trough a breath.

-Yeah.  
_  
...meeting room.._

Several elders, ANBU, high officials from the land of fire, official advisers of the new hokage have been summoned to Suna to prepare for the upcoming summit. the first summit of the kinship of the shinobi. Among them came an older man named Kosta. A shinobi who has replaced Sasuke in his position.  
Naruto came in the room last and sat at the head of the table with Kakashi and Shikaku next to him. In his hand he brought in a small notebook, in the other a pencil, and one more pencil stuck behind his ear. Everyone were staring at him. Kakashi leaned towards him. They were whispering.

-Naruto what are you doing?

-Just wait, you'll see master Kakashi.

-Naruto...

-What?

- You're the hokage.

-Oh!  
Naruto now stood and spoke.  
-Konoha's 314th CDS summit (Closed Doors Summit) may begin.

One of the elders spoke first.  
-For starters I want to know if all the terms you set were fulfilled.

-They were.  
Shikaku replied.  
-But you should all know that the Hidden rock is holding their reply out on us, until they have Uchiha Sasuke executed for the chuunin exam incident.

-Then what are they waiting for?  
the female elder asked.

-What kind of question is that? (Kakashi interfered) We can't let an innocent fall because we need an ally.

-I've seen too many innocent fall, to now share sympathy for your student Kakashi.

Kosta now spoke.  
-Wasn't that kid on someone's hitlist ever since we brought him back into the village? What's the big deal all of a sudden?

The female elder replied..  
-Not.. Exactly how I would put it, but yes I agree.

-That is enough.  
Shikaku interrupted.  
-As it is, this is not relevant to us anymore.

-Oh, how so?  
The other elder asked.

Shikaku:  
-It has been taken care of. Sasuke is going to run as a missing-nin along with his wife, relieving Konoha of all responsibility for his life and actions.

The female elder replied pleased.  
-I see we can still count on you to find the best possible solution Shikaku.

-The _only_ possible solution, I'd have to say.  
Shikaku added.

Kosta has been staring at Naruto, who has for the last two minutes giving his all into making notes. Kosta asked:  
-Why won't the hokage stop scribbling?

The question was ignored by the elder who did not hear him and resumed the previous conversation.

-Regarding Tsutchikage.. He was the one giving most resistance?

The female elder added.  
-I expected it. Tano is a stubborn man. Takes pride in his strategies. Much like our Shikaku here. Was always two steps ahead of his enemies in the third war. I was surprised Oonoki became tsutchikage in his stead.

Kosta now asked louder.  
-People what is wrong with the hokage?

Kakashi turned to Naruto.  
-Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto was still writing for a while before he lifted his head as if woken up in the middle of class. Everyone were staring at him. He gulped.

-Naruto?  
Kakashi repeated.

-I.. I was taking notes. He.  
They were speechless. Kosta started laughing.

-You're the cutest hokage ever!

-No... No. (Naruto justified himself uncomfortably.) It is just that, I always have my advisers give me strategies. I should learn to do that as well as make decisions. But the information has a way of running from me. So I decided to take notes.  
He grinned praying for approval. Kosta was still giggling, trying to tone it down. One elder turned to him.

-That's very wise of you Naruto. to accept one's flaw and look for a way around it... Trully wise. (He smiled.)

The second elder asked.  
-Well would you mind reading what you wrote? We might learn a thing or two as well.

-Uhm.. Let's see...  
1 All terms fulfilled.  
2 Sasuke is running.  
3 It is the only possible solution.  
4 Why won't I stop scribbling?  
5 The Tsutchikage is always two steps ahead of his enemies.  
6 What is wrong with me?  
7 What am I doing?

Costa now started laughing louder again. Other were looking away from him and now having trouble controlling themselves because of his inappropriate free spirit. Yet Shikaku remained serious staring at Naruto. Kakashi noticed and stopped smiling as well.. Shikaku requested.

-Naruto, read numbers 3 and 5 to me again.

Naruto proudly obliged.  
-Uhm.. It is the only possible solution. and... The Tsutchikage is always two steps ahead of his enemies.

The summit went silent. Kosta who has finally stopped laughing as well described the elephant in the room.  
-Oh I get it! Both that Uchiha and his wife are toast!

The female elder got out of her chair.  
-You underestimated Tano?!

Shikaku defended.  
-My men dug info on him. We were sure.

-Well they dug wrong!

-With all do respect ma'am, how would you know?

-I was a shinobi once. I was young... once.  
She turned red. Kosta lifted an eyebrow her way, extremely amused.

The male elder replied.  
-Anyhow, what is done is done.

-They have Sakura too!  
Naruto exclaimed.

-Sakura?

-Uchiha's wife. Our chuunin.  
Shikaku explained.

-Oh well.. It is a shame, but it does not change...

Shikaku interrupted him.  
-They won't kill her right away. She is pregnant. They'll try to take the sharingan for themselves.

The elders were speechless now.

-Summit closed.  
Naruto said and disappeared out of his chair.

-If you'll excuse us.  
Kakashi and Shikaku stood leaving after Naruto.


	28. Chapter 28: The end, or the begining?

Naruto dropped from the building window and headed forward when Shikaku and Kakashi got in his way.

-Naruto where are you going?

-I've made my choice.  
He walked in between them as if ignoring them.

-You have?  
They followed.

-Master Kakashi... Those who betray the village are scum, but those who betray their friends are worse than scum. Right?

Kakashi and Shikaku got in his way again.  
-Where are you..!

-Kakashi, how can you do this after everything?

-Naruto. Listen to me. I am really asking. WHERE are you going?

Naruto paused.  
-Oh, actually I have no idea. He. East?

-I have an idea.  
Shikaku moved ahead.

-Hey wait!  
Kosta was running after them.  
-I wanna help!

-Why?  
Kakashi asked.

-Pfft! Because I'm loyal to my hokage of course.

The 3 were staring at him annoyed, obviously not having believed him. The crickets in the background...

-Aahh fine! I hate my job!

-What?!

-I fuckin' hate my job! It's retarded and tiring! I want to go back to doing missions on the field, not spend my old age dealing with power craving lunatics! I figured if I brought that effed up mofo who did it before me back, I could leave.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
-Is your last name Nara by any chance?

Shikaku angrily cleared his throat. Naruto corrected himself.

-I mean, that's good enough for me. Gather the fief men we have close by, we leave now.

-I could have a small army ready in 20 minutes.

-I said now.  
Naruto turned his back on him.

-The meeting point if the begging of the eastern forest. Your army will come after us later.

On the edge of the forest gathered a group of 9 shinobi. two tall men in cat masks, Hinata who Naruto was not happy to see, Kosta, Kakashi, Shikaku, Shizune, a small fat kunoichi with a boar mask and Naruto.

-Lady elder grandma?

She hit him on the head.  
-How dare you call me like that you insolent brat?!

-Ouch, why always my head..? It is you! what are you doing here?!

-I came on the mission!

-But you are..

Kosta interfered.  
-I tried to stop her hokage Naruto, but she started injuring me and made me lead her here...

-Shush clown!  
She shut him up.

-Maam you can't be of any help to us now.

-Let me ask you something baby hokage. your target is to retrieve an S class shinobi?

-Yes.

-Who is fully conscious, able and willing to fight?

-Yes.

-Then what do you think will meet you there?! You need all help you can get.

Now Naruto turned dark serious.  
-We don't need a burden.

She protested.  
-Didn't you listen to the clown? I can't be any more of a burden than he is.

-Fine, but know I will personally make sure my clone drags you back if you are unable to keep up.

-Don't worry about me boy.

While they were running, Naruto let Kakashi lead the group slowing down and was now running next to Hinata. She intercepted his intentions...

-Naruto, had you and me been in trouble, do you think Sakura would want to come along and save us?

He stared at her surprised and starting to blush.  
-I know what you're thinking. But remember what I said to you. This is my path.

He smiled at her and replied.  
-I really do like people like you!

she turned red. In silence they kept running one next to each other for a while. It was one of those silences that announce big battles.

-Looks like the battle started without us.  
Kakashi noticed. Instantly Naruto yelled.  
-Engage in battle as soon as possible!  
He then lit up with foxes chakra, split into two more and disappeared forward. With him, grandma disappeared as well. _4th's teleportation technique!_ Kakashi's sharingan followed her. Naruto was the first to see...

In the middle of the battlefield was Sasuke's susanoo, deflecting or splitting in half giant rocks of a meteor shower that was coming down on him. Bellow him two armies of men fighting out of which Naruto recognized no one. Sakura, uninjured on the far side of the battlefield, unconscious. Naruto presumed she was put under by Sasuke, so she wouldn't think of going into battle. Next to her, a red haired girl with glasses that looked kind of familiar and a white haired boy whose leg looked like it was leaking. They were wrestling for a kunai. Naruto was no sure, but he heard the boy yell:  
-No Karin! you don't want to kill her!  
-Slut!  
She responded. Instantly, one clone went to Sakura's side, unsure whether she needs protection or not. One clone headed towards the battlefield where Juugo was by himself beating up a 100 men, the original went towards the susanoo. In that moment grandma ran past Naruto, started jumping on the rocks that were flying trough the air and ended up climbing on top of this meteor shower that was not ending.

-Tanoooooo!  
Her screechy voice was unbearable. And with it, the meteor shower stopped.  
The last rock wasn't even deflected by Sasuke who withdrew his susanoo confused. It just rolled past him straight towards Suigetsu and Karin. It fell on Suigetsu who started cursing as he pushed it with his body to the side, preventing it from crushing Karin bellow him. She stopped trying to take the kunai and stared at him surprised.

-You could have.. turned into water.

He started blushing, looked slightly away, before he suddenly lowered his face and kissed her.

-Hey!  
She punched his head that turned into water, angry and embarrassed.

-Shut up!  
He pinned that other hand down as well and kissed her again. Naruto's clone's mouth dropped at the oddest love scene he has ever seen. On the other side of the battlefield grandma was walking up to the tsutchikage.

-Ki..Kira! you're alive!

-What are you doing Tano?

-I'm taking back what was mine 30 years ago! And even you came back to me!  
He started smiling.

-Yes I did Tano.

-I didn't want to be tsutchikage without you.

-I know Tano.

-He took you away from me.

-He died.

-Promise you'll stay.

-I'll stay. (she repeated slowly as she hugged him) I'll stay with you Tano.

-Back!  
Kakashi grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's collar pulling them in a jump that landed on Juugo's victim. The grandma exploded.

-What was that?!  
Naruto yelled.

-Her name was Kira. Also known as "the teacher that learned from the students". she was famous for using young people's imagination, by inspiring them to invent jutsu she would then steal and perfect. She copied a lot of Minato's work as well. When she hugged him, I knew...

-My father created a jutsu like that?!

-Well he never got to die from that one, but yes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke..  
Sasuke did you know about the trap?

-What do you think I did all day. Of course I knew about it dumbass.

Naruto got a bit angry now...  
-I freed the entire prison and brought them here.

-Why didn't..?!  
Sasuke ignored Naruto turning his head back, got up and walked over to Sakura. she was waking up in his arms.

-What happened? Why did you knock me..?

-We're going home.

-Naruto did it.  
She smiled.

-No. Not this time.

-Uh.. Sasuke?

-Yes?

-Why are those two making out on the battlefield?

Sasuke who did not notice them before turned to look.  
-Ahck!

-What? What?

-Nothing. Never seen those two before.

-Weren't they in the alliance's prison with you?

-I don't know just drop it.  
He put her down and took her hand so she couldn't see them anymore.

The growing crowd of shinobi was now gathering. There were a bit of old people guts sprinkled here and there, a pile of beat up henchmen and a tired Juugo next to them, an unreleased traumatized clone who has spent last 15 minutes staring at Suigetsu and Karin trying to decide whether they were trying to make a baby or kill each other, arriving angry forces who were under the impression someone pranked them and a lost Hinata who finally spotted her friend. She ran to hug Sakura. Sasuke was staring at the two girls, for some reason remembering Naruto. He didn't even realize it until..

-Yo Sasuke!

-Ugh!  
Sasuke jumped up landing 3 meters away.

-What's with you?

-Don't come out behind people like that.  
He snarled at him darkly. Sakura, whose arms were still around Hinata, started laughing. She knew. Sasuke hated that. She cuddled Hinata chickling one more time and went on ahead to hold her husband's hand.

-Uhm.. Naruto?

-Yes Hinata?

-Isn-Isn't that your clone over there?

-Yeah. He looks a little.. out of it...  
Naruto stopped and formed a sign releasing his clone.

-AAAAH!  
He then ran to Hinata and glued himself to her shivering.  
-Don't ever, ever, leave me!

-Na-Naruto!  
She was turning red.

-Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever!  
Hihnata's face was reaching for new shades and more and more people were turning to look.  
_  
...during their run to Konoha..._

Sasuke finally approached Naruto.

-Hey dumbass!

-Hokage!  
Naruto corrected him annoyed.

-Yes. I prefer dumbass. Say, seeing how I'm still alive, I take it you messed up the alliance.

-Well.. You could say that.

-Why? Is there anything left of it?

-Coal and steel market.


	29. Chapter 29: King

The doctor handed Sakura a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. Sasuke was staring as if hypnotized. Sakura was too.

-He-Hey Kira.  
She smiled widely and started crying at the same time. She pulled the baby closer and started kissing his little hands and forehead. He was crying loudly. As Sasuke finally came to a victorious smirk spread across his face. Sakura looked up at him.  
-I thought you didn't care if he was a boy or a girl?

-I don't.

-I know that face Sasuke. What is it?

-Look at the one hair on his head.

-Black!

-Exactly.  
His grin widened.

She possessively pulled her baby closer.  
-You don't deserve him!

He leaned forward and kissed her sweaty forehead placing one hand on his son.  
-Trust me Sakura, it's for his own good.

Eventually the boy's cry toned down and he stopped crying. As if aiming to kill their first silent moment, Naruto barged in the room yelling:

-Birthday par..!  
Sasuke covered his mouth, grabbed his shirt with the other hand and dragged him outside in the hallway. He then whispered angrily.

-Shut up, you'll wake him up!

-Him?  
Naruto's eyes circled. Sasuke released him.

-I got a son.

Naruto suddenly hugged him letting go of the balloons.  
-Congratulations!

-Naruto. Let me go. Now.

-No! I love you man!

-Naruto!  
Sasuke threatened and started struggling. Naruto finally released him and continued to stare at him with the widest grin Sasuke has ever seen.

-You will never do that again.  
He tried to scare him, but now couldn't stop smiling despite himself.  
-The women can come in.  
Sasuke instructed. Hinata got up and followed him inside giving one last look to Naruto. She became afraid his face might get stuck like that.


End file.
